Animal I Have Become
by Blood Red Wine
Summary: She was the only woman Tom Riddle couldn't kill. He claims she is just a lust that he only wants her around for the sex, but a few other things show that to be unture. VoldemortxOC Did he date her to make himself look better, or did he really love her
1. Dark Green Eyes

_**Chapter 1: Dark Green Eyes**_

_This takes place during Tom Riddles seventh year. Celia is also a seventh year. In this chapter it introduces all the main thing to know about Celia about her connection to Tom. ___

Celia Plantagenet passed Tom Riddle in the crowded corridor making her way to the Potions class she was becoming increasingly late for. There was a smack and she realized that she had hit a door that had been opening as she was walking with her head turned a little behind her. Tom grinned he had loved messing with the minds of the girls at this school very much. He was much aware that he was handsome and had the ability to make girls swoon over him. Celia began picking up her books hurriedly and got up to walk and slipped and fell again. Annoyed she cursed loudly picked up the books again, but this time felt a pair of arms helping her up and walking her over the slippery spot in the floor. She turned around to see Tom Riddle there looking slightly amused. Then he walked away before she even had a chance to open her mouth to say thank you. Realizing how late she was for Potions she ran down the corridor.

She made it to class with a minute to spare. Slughorn gave her a warning glare as she took her seat next to her fellow Gryffindors. She took the best notes she could and began to brew her potion to perfection. Receiving excellent marks for that potion she was pulled to the side by Slughorn.

"You've heard of my club haven't you Celia," Slughorn began saying. "For exceptional students."

"Yeah exceptional at being suck ups," Celia thought. "Yes sir I believe I have," she said curious to see where this was going.

"I'd like it if you joined our next meeting, its tonight," Slughorn said.

"I'll be there," Celia said wondering why those words had come out of her mouth. She really had no interest in a club full of suck ups honestly she wasn't quite sure why she was even invited. She left the classroom and let out a loud sigh. She had promised and she knew Slughorn would be a lot more critical of her potions if she broke that promise.

She made her way up to the seventh floor. She knew about the room up there used to hide things generally by students. She went in there to clear her head usually and she had been hiding things in there since her first year. She had an array of things ranging from a book of songs to the last remaining relic of her home before her parents had passed away that Christmas. The house had caught fire and her father pushed her out of the window just before the house collapsed while she was clutching to the little music box with her life. It held her favorite family pictures, the jewelry that had been passed down in her family, and her charm bracelet. The charm bracelet wasn't anything special but she had been adding charms every Christmas since she had received it 7 years prior. Since that awful Christmas she had been living in an apartment with her crazy aunt Rosalind. She sighed running her finger over the cold metal of the music box. She felt tears coming to her eyes and heard a voice from behind her say; "You'll forget them eventually,"

She turned around her eyes full of anger that someone could say that she would forget her family the people she loved. Her dark green eyes filled with anger met his blue gray eyes full of a lack of concern for her feelings. She intrigued him. She was an orphan like him and she hid her belongings like him, she followed so many of his patterns, but she was significantly different. He knew that just by touching her earlier that day. She was warm and had an uncorrupt heart. They would be so similar if it weren't for that fact. Maybe he would have to change that in her. He had seen her in Defense against the dark arts and she was very talented.

"Your name is Celia right?" Tom said silkily.

"Yeah," Celia said her voice faltering a bit as he began to move closer.

"So why are you in here," Tom said again getting closer yet stepping over a couple boxes.

"I have my reasons," Celia said embarrassed a bit. She wondered how long he had been in here he could have been in here for months listening to her songs.

"I've seen you in here before you play well," Tom said pointing to Celia's violin.

Celia blushed. Tom approached her until the point where he was looking right into her eyes. There was a silent moment of no blinking whatsoever. Then Celia's eyelids closed her eyelashes grazed her cheek and within a few fractions of a second lifted back up so that she was once again looking Tom straight in the eyes. He felt something if just for a moment and it was a feeling he wasn't used to. He turned away. Celia was a strange creature that he was going to figure out. He didn't like not being able to understand things about other people and certainly not about himself. There was no doubt that the feeling qualified as weird, yet slightly enjoyable. He watched Celia begin to place her violin on a self and music box as well. She began to walk out of the room of requirement. He couldn't say anything, but he watched her exit.

Tom began to gather his things as well. He had a few trinkets of his own hidden in there, but he was really interested in looking through hers. Making sure she had really left he picked up the music box. "Wonder why this thing is so special to her and what would she do if it suddenly went missing," he thought maniacally. He opened the music box and heard the song playing inside. It sounded faintly familiar possibly something he had heard in the orphanage. He thought about it longer and realized it was Kinderspeil a famous piano piece. He began to look through the pictures. Nothing was really very special. There was a small charm bracelet, a necklace of inexpensive material with a cross on it, a few trinkets of little value. Sighing he closed the lid to the cold metal box and the music stopped. She picked up the violin. It also didn't' seem very expensive and wasn't appealing to him. This girl didn't have much of anything in here really. These items weren't worth stealing he decided and placed them back. He exited the room of requirement as well to get ready for his meeting with Slughorn. He was sure that he was getting closer to getting on Slughorn's good side. As soon as he crossed that point he would drop the question about Horcruxes. Yes that would be when.


	2. Two birds and a cat

_**Chapter 2: Two birds and cat**_

_Thank you to whoever posted the review of my story. _

_For those who don't' know Celia is actually a pretty common name it is used in many written works including As You Like It a play by Shakespeare. Plantagenet might have been recognized from the family in the war of the roses in England. Also the name is brought up in Richard III another play by Shakespeare._

_That's to clear up the name. Hope you are enjoying the story I'm trying to post as quickly as the ideas flow through my mind. _

Celia began to get ready for her meeting. She finished her scrolls and saw Rubeus Hagrid entering into the Gryffindor common room.

"Found anything interesting?" Celia asked as he sat down next to her in the couch.

"Some eggs," Hagrid said.

Celia shook her head. "Do I even want to know?" she laughed a bit.

"Er, I wasn't going to leave them out there," Hagrid said pointing towards the windowsill.

"Unfortunately I don't have too much time to talk. I have to make it down to Slughorn's office." Celia said looking at the clock.

"Do somethin wrong?" Hagrid asked.

"No one of his silly meetings," Celia said.

"Ah," Hagrid said. "Well what do you want me to tell Minevra? You are going to make it back in time to study with her she said she needed your help in transfiguration?"

"Trust me, I'll be back as soon as I possibly can, its not like I actually want to be there," Celia said laughing as she exited the room.

Celia walked down the corridor to get to Slughorn's office. It was nearing Christmas she could feel the chill in the corridors already. Halloween had passed recently and she was ready for the end of November in a few weeks. She walked a bit faster because she had a feeling someone was behind her. She was almost in a jog when she turned around to see what could be following her and once again hit another opening door. She began rubbing her head and cursing to herself. "Twice in one day because of a door, I must be getting dumber," Celia thought. She felt a familiar pair of arms picking her up again.

"You should really be more careful," Tom said teasingly. He was actually amused by her slip-ups.

Celia blushed again. She really had to stop running into him like this she didn't want to make herself look stupid. She walked to class with his arm draped around her, which he claimed to be for her own protection. He liked the submissive nature she showed. They finally made it to Slughorn's class. The group was sat around in a circle and a few of Tom's group were glaring at Celia. She noticed that there wasn't a Gryffindor to be seen in the room other than her.

"Now that we are all here let us begin our meeting," Slughorn said.

It was hard to believe that Slughorn could be anymore boring than he was in class during lecture, but Celia was amazed to say that this was almost twice as boring. Struggling to stay awake because she didn't want to look rude she decided she might just use the excuse that she was tutoring someone to get out of this dreadfully boring meeting. Just then she heard Tom say something.

"Sir, do you think I can ask you a question?" Tom said.

"Certainly," Slughorn said.

"Well after your invigorating session of course," Tom said trying to flatter Slughorn even more. He had a few important questions for Slughorn on this particular night.

"Well actually Tom I was just about to end this session. Thank you for reminding me," Slughorn said cheerfully. "Until next time."

Celia gave Tom a smile and a look of thank you so much before leaving the room. This caused the knot in his stomach he had felt the entire session to go away.

As soon as the classroom cleared Tom began to ask some confidential questions.

"Sir, do you know what well what its like to be in love?" Tom asked. "He didn't want to ask his real question quiet yet, but he wanted to build up Slughorn's trust of him.

"Why Tom, it occurs to me that you have never had a significant other while being enrolled here. Shy my boy? Who is the lucky girl?" Slughorn asked.

"Oh, umm," Tom said. "Shit, I forgot to think of someone," Tom thought.

"O come on Tom, don't be nervous I'll keep it a secret," Slughorn said obviously not going to let him go without an answer. So Tom said the first name that came to his mind.

"Celia Plantagenet." Tom said.

"Ah, well why didn't you tell me this earlier my boy, I would have started inviting her to meetings earlier," Slughorn said. "You are my favorite student and I would help you in any way I could."

This was actually working out better than Tom thought. It was obvious that Celia was very easy to woo and this would get Dumbledore off of his case about finding love, which he seemed to integrate into every lesson. "Yes I would like some advice on wooing," Tom said. He of course knew how to woo her easily, but he also had to make himself seem very innocent and boyish to Slughorn especially with the Horcrux question he would ask.

"Why my boy you must do things for her. Take her books, walk with her, comment on her looks and her skills." Slughorn began listing off things. Tom was barely paying attention and smiling and nodding occasionally. As Slughorn finished Tom walked out feeling accomplished. He had killed two birds with one stone with that meeting.

Celia rushed back up to the room. Minevra was waiting in the girl's dormitory.

"I'm sorry Minnie," Celia said. "Shall we get started?" Celia said digging through her books to find transfiguration.

The tutoring didn't take too long at all. Minevra knew what she was doing essentially but she was always second-guessing her natural abilities.

"Have you ever transfigured into an animal," Minevra asked.

"Well, I wouldn't really call it transfiguration, but I'll tell you something I've never told anyone before," Celia said.

"What's that?" Minevra asked again.

"I'm an animagous,"

"Seriously!" Minevra asked obviously very fascinated by this. "What animal can you become?"

Celia showed her rather than describing it. She stood at the feet of Minevra Mcgonagall as a white stomached, calico pattern tabby.

"One day, I want to able to transfigure into an animal," Minevra said.

Celia just as quickly as she had become a feline became a human once again. "So ends today's tutoring," Celia said. "Keep practicing and I'll bet you'll be best in the class at it by the end of the year."

Minevra looked thrilled and began reading once again. Celia collapsed in her bed trying to figure out tonight's events. She went to that meeting, and everything seemed ok, but she felt like after that meeting she was being watched. She kept looking around, but all she saw was Minevra working on transfiguration. Celia decided to walk into the Gryffindor common room. She saw Rubeus sitting on the couch looking troubled. She walked over and sat with him.

"What's wrong Rubeus?" Celia asked.

"Eggs been in danger I keep tryin ta find new places for 'em," Rubeus said.

"I'm sorry Rubeus," Celia said. "I'd let you keep them under my bed, but I remember the last thing I took care of for you," Celia said revealing a bit mark on her foot that had scarred over.

"Didn know the snuffles would wanna eat when he was born," Rubeus said.

"Maybe you could hide it where I hide thing sin that room on seventh floor," Celia suggested.

"I'll finda place," Rubeus. "Thanks fur tryin." He meant to give her a peck on the cheek but she turned her head and he kissed her straight on the lips. Surprised Celia wide eyed pulled away from Hagrid. "Uh, that was unexpected," she said.

"Yeah," Rubeus said turning away. "I'm sorry Celia,"

Celia felt her bottom lip tingling. She bit it to try to ignore the sensation, as this moment on the couch with Rubeus was getting more awkward. Celia gave him a hug and told him she was going to sleep. Rubeus just sat there until she got up and disappeared up the stairs. He was tempted to do that again, he had wanted to for a while, just hadn't gotten the courage.

Tom watched this all with much amusement, but with another emotion as well. He couldn't explain it, but his hatred was going up a whole new level for that half-giant and he felt the need for revenge was necessary. He was supposed to be wooing that Gryffindor bitch. He had this rage before, but I wasn't ever over a person always over an item. Was he really getting jealous over a girl? No he decided, he just considered her another item that should belong to him. He would have her and use her to his advantage. Who would suspect evil from someone deemed as "lovesick". Even Dumbledore would be applauding him on his attempt to learn to love. Of course he couldn't say that she wasn't very attractive and that he didn't want to have his way with her, but there was no love involved in this. "Only lust," he thought to himself almost as if he were trying to convince himself, "Only lust."


	3. His First Kill

_**Chapter 3: First Kill**_

_Thanks for all those who have reviewed! Also thanks to those who have favorited the story I was really worried that this story would be a flop. Glad to see some people enjoy it. Things in this chapter are a bit fast paced. Hope you enjoy._

Celia woke up the next day after having the strangest dream. She had a dream that Rubeus and Tom, Tom Riddle of all people, were fighting over her. She never saw who won, but Rubeus was greatly hurt and Tom had a mad look in his eyes as if he were going to kill Rubeus.

Trying to ignore her dream she walked into the common room comforted with the fact that this time Rubeus wasn't there. She slumped onto the couch and just stared into the fire. It was a very cozy Tuesday morning. She enjoyed the feeling of the brisk air coming through the window combined with the fire burning in the fireplace.

She walked to breakfast by herself. There weren't many people at her table seeing as it was early. She finished quickly and went into the room of requirement.

She pulled out her violin. She began to play a part to a song she had written. Tom quietly listened nearby without her knowing he was there. He liked the sound of her voice coupled with the violin. He tried to move closer to hear more. He unfortunately tripped over a box and startled Celia who turned around quickly to see what had happened.

"Funny how I always seem to find you in here," Tom said. "Let the wooing begin," he thought still jealous of the time the half-giant could spend with her that he couldn't because she wasn't a Slytherin.

"Yes," Celia said backing away. "It is."

He approached her again and she tripped over a box. "Funny how every time I see you, you end up on the ground," Tom said laughing a bit and helping her up. "I'm starting to think I'll need to have my arm around you all the time," he said placing his arm around her.

Celia looked at her watch and with a shocked expression said, "It can't be 10 o clock already, I'm late!"

Celia ran out of the room of requirements leaving Tom alone once again. He was certain that he was going to have to corner her next time if he wanted to get anything accomplished.

Celia flat out ran to make it to Slughorn's class. She burst in 5 minutes late. Slughorn gave her the look of we will talk after class and she took her seat in the front which unfortunately were the only seats left.

"Damn that Tom Riddle," she thought to herself. "This is the second day I've had to do this because he has slowed me down."

She listened to Slughorn drone on and on. Finally she was relieved that the class was over, but she realized that she had Slughorn to deal with.

"So Ms. Plantagenet I've noticed you've come very close or have been tardy the past few days. You are my favorite student and I would hate to dock points from you, but I feel I have no choice." He said. "What excuse do you have this time?"

"I slipped and fell," Celia said guiltily.

"And that took you that long to get up and keep walking, didn't someone help you up?"

"Yes well, Tom Riddle did…" She began to say.

Slughorn's eyes lit up. "Ah Tom you say, well I hope you don't let it happen again, I will not dock points this time, but really do try to be more careful in the hallways or wherever else you teenagers like to be," Slughorn said laughing heartily.

"Celia cringed. Was Slughorn implying that she had done something with Tom? She didn't give Slughorn a chance to go into it because she needed to rush off to her next class.

She was finally through with classes and was approached in the hallway by Slughorn once again. "Will you be able to make it to tonight's meeting?" Slughorn asked. "Tom will be there," he said nudging her again.

"No I'm afraid I'll be tutoring," Celia said.

"Well, that's too bad I'm sure everyone would be happy to have you there again tonight,"

"About as happy as cats in water," Celia thought. "That's unfortunate timing," Celia said exiting from the room as quickly as possible.

Tom arrived to the meeting expecting to see Celia. Slughorn gave him a sympathetic shake of the head. Tom knew she wouldn't be showing up. He could almost guarantee it was because of that half-giant too. It boiled his blood to think about that. And he had a plan. He knew how to get back at that half-giant and make sure Celia was his. He left Slughorns meeting complaining of a stomachache. He went into the girl's bathroom where he knew the opening to the chamber of secrets was. He had done a lot more research than could possibly be known about this school essentially stealing some of manuscripts that had been hidden away. He knew the story about the basilisk and thought he had the power to control it.

He didn't her the girl crying in the bathroom alone. He didn't know the consequences. He opened the chamber and walked through. He walked into the chamber.

Meanwhile, Celia walked into the common room. Minerva seemed distraught.

"Minnie is everything alright?" Celia asked.

"Not really," Minevera said. "You know that there is a big Christmas ball right?"

Celia vaguely remembered hearing something about it. "Yes," Celia said, "I've heard about it."

"Well if you want to go you have to have a date and I asked Hagrid," Minerva said. "I've been looking for an excuse for us to get together."

Celia hugged Minerva. "Did he give you a reason why?"

"He said something about hoping to go with someone else," Minerva said in tears at this point.

Rubeus rushed in. Minerva and Rubeus couldn't meet each other's eyes. "Celia I need yur help," Rubeus said.

Celia gave Minerva a sympathetic look and followed Rubeus out.

They rushed to the room of requirement. Rubeus rushed her to the place the eggs had been. They had hatched.

"Rubeus…" Celia said nervously. "What were in those eggs?"

"They are sorta, well er giant spiders," Rubeus said.

"Giant Spiders!!!" Celia shrieked. "Well at least they wont' be hard to track down."

Back in the chamber of secrets Tom Riddle awoke the basilisk. He began to command it to do his bidding. Everything went well at first. He told the snake to kill to kill the half-giant. The snake crawled up and looked for its victim. The stall was opened and the girl unfortunately looked up. Myrtle never stood a chance. She died right there. Tom horrified by this killing commanded the snake back into the chamber and sealed it. He murdered this girl. He felt the girl's face. She was cold. He looked in her eyes and saw the lack of shine and soul. He exited the bathroom quickly not wanting to be at the scene.

The spiders were found later and Celia helped Hagrid get most of them out. They had missed one that had climbed into the girl's bathroom. Exhausted Celia went upstairs and found that Minerva had worked out several things on her own. "I'm glad she is catching on," Celia thought. Celia collapsed in bed. She felt sleep overcome her.

It was 2 am and Tom Riddle had returned to the bathroom possibly the make sure he had securely sealed the chamber or out of guilt. He couldn't lie to himself looking in on the girl whose eyes stared blankly back intrigued him. He wondered what it must have looked like when her soul parted her body.

It was at that point that he saw the spider. He felt it pursuing him. He got it out of the bathroom at the moment that the headmaster was out checking up on things before he went to sleep. He saw Tom battling the spider. The headmaster quickly took care of the spider and asked Tom what had happened.

"I saw the spider go into the girl's bathroom. I decided to follow it just in case some girl's might have been in there I was making my headboy rounds and the headgirl was awfully tired and I felt no need to wake her up. I believe there was a girl in there I didn't get a good look at her I was very busy focusing on getting the spider out of the castle." He said watching his lies unfold.

The headmaster walked into the bathroom to see if the girl was in fact ok. He walked out with a solemn look on his face. He altered all the heads of house.

Soon the whole school was awoken and told of what happened. A giant spider had killed a fellow student named Myrtle.

When Tom was asked whom he think might be responsible for letting the spider in the building he responded with Rubeus Hagrid's name. It hadn't worked out as well as he would have hoped, but after this Rubeus Hagrid wouldn't be in his way anymore.

Rubeus was questioned about the spiders and he admitted to having the spiders in the building. Celia and Minerva were in tears trying to fight for Rubeus's innocence. It was all in vain. Rubeus Hagrid had a Ministry date the next week and was taken out of the school to wait for his date. He may have his magic revoked completely.

Tom Riddle smiled to himself trying not to let anyone see. All that was left now was to woo Celia.


	4. Mistletoe For the Win

_**Chapter 4: Mistletoe For the Win**_

_Thank you Amy.Lee.Rox for your review! _

The next day classes were cancelled. The day was spent trying to comfort one another. Celia didn't leave her room much. She cried a lot along with Minerva as they watched Ruebeus be taken away. Tom knew where she would be if she did come out. She would be in the room of requirement. He decided to wait up there just in case. His waiting paid off around 3 pm Celia appeared in the room. She picked up the instrument and began to play very softly. Each time he watched her pull the bow across he saw a tear shimmering and falling down her face.

She laid the instrument down unable to play anymore of it. She sat there with her head buried in her knees. Tom wasn't unaware of what was going on he had just never felt it. He walked closer trying to take advantage of any time he had around her. He placed his hand on her back and for some reason found himself rubbing her back lightly.

Her head rose out of her knees and she gave him a sad stare.

"I'm sorry," Tom said half lying and half actually feeling guilt. For some reason these tears had some profound affect on him.

"I know you had no choice. I don't think those spiders killed that girl. I'm not sure what happened, but I know you were just trying to keep everyone safe," Celia said solemnly.

"Tom crawled down with her and felt her face bury into his shoulder. He felt her soft skin and hair on his shoulder. He pulled her closer to him until she was almost on his lap. Celia wrapped her arms around him hoping that Tom wouldn't mind that she was using him for her own comfort. Tom ran his fingers through her brown wavy hair. It felt like a fine silk.

This position was held for a half of an hour. Tom was actually quite comfortable and content and Celia had stopped crying, but had not left his shoulder yet. He wondered if this was part of the process of wooing her. He decided he wanted to know more about what she hid in the room of requirement.

"Celia, what exactly do you hide in here?" Tom asked.

Celia looked up and lifted herself off of his lap disappearing behind of a shelf.

Tom was worried that he might have ruined things by asking that too soon, but she soon reappeared with a silver box in her hand the same music box he had found a few days earlier.

"It's the last remaining thing I have from my old home," Celia said, "With the exception of that violin which was at Hogwarts when it happened."

Tom was aware of what happened. It wasn't often that bad things happened while at Hogwarts and when bad things did happen everyone knew almost that day.

Celia opened the box. He heard the familiar song playing and she grabbed for pictures. She showed him every one of her family members. Some of the pictures were wizard photographs and moved and some were Muggle photographs of a smiling person stuck still in time. Tom thumbed through them curiously. He noticed that she had a very big family at one point in time.

"How many siblings did you have?" Tom asked.

"Seven, only I and my little brother and sister made it out." Celia said sadly.

Celia pulled out another trinket from the music box. It was the silver cross on a chain. "When I was younger I thought this was very valuable, but it turns out its just silver," Celia said laughing a bit.

Then Celia pulled out the charm bracelet. "Every Christmas this bracelet used to be added to by my twin brother," Celia said. Tom noticed a few charms on it. He kept that bracelet in mind as she went through the other little trinkets in the box. Then she closed it. "That's all there is," Celia said.

"I meant to ask you something Celia," Tom said as she got up to put the music box back.

"What is it?" Celia asked.

"Well, there is a Christmas ball, I was wondering if you would accompany me." Tom said blankly.

Celia blushed. Tom had the ability to ask anyone he wanted, why would he choose someone he barely knew? "Sure, yeah, I'll go with you," Celia said placing the music box back in its place.

"I'm going to go back to my common room," Celia said. "I have a few things I need to get done."

Tom nodded. Celia excited the room of requirement. Tom hadn't yet wooed her, but he was getting much closer to the point where she would be an obedient lovesick little puppet. He still couldn't help but feel happy about it for some reason other than that, which he couldn't explain. Tom rummaged through her music box again touching the charm bracelet. He wondered why these worthless charms were so special to her. She had said something about not receiving any this year because her brother was now deceased. Perhaps he could give her a gift of one of these things.

The rest of the day passed by pretty quickly. Tom didn't really see Celia around much. Minerva and Celia weren't talking at the moment. Turns out he had mentioned to Minerva the night before he got kicked out that he was in fact in love with Celia. Celia was basically alone at this point and wasn't sure what to think about it. She sulked out of the room to go down to the library and bumped into one of Tom's friends in the halls.

She tried to push past and make her way to the library, but she was barricaded by all of them.

"You think your good enough for him," Lestrange began. The boy was taller than her at least by a half of a foot." "Why don't you get back to your half-giant you ugly whore," Lestrange said again while the rest of the males in the group joined in laughter.

Celia was enraged. "You…." She said pointing to Lestrange in rage.

"You think I'm afraid of your finger, you stupid half-blood orphan bitch," Lestrange said creating more laughter among the group.

"YOU BASTARD!" Celia yelled punching him square in the face and then kneeing him in the groin. "Don't ever talk to me like that again," Celia yelled the rage dying in her. She pushed Avery aside and passed by to make her trip the library.

Tom came out after watching the scene from a corridor nearby. He laughed to himself. "She's a fiery one," he said chuckling to himself and watching Lestrange walk off sulking with a bloody nose. "Yes she will do nicely," he said to himself watching her dart into the library.

Celia couldn't believe her horrible her luck had been that day. She had lost two friends, gained one date, gained his friends who hated her, and lost all will to cry anymore at all. She slumped over in her chair and saw Lestrange run past the library holding his nose as his friend ran after him apologizing. It seemed that Avery had tried to fix Lestrange's nose so he wouldn't have to confront Madam Pomfrey about getting a well-deserved ass kicking by a girl. Obviously Avery had made it much worse. Now his nose was not only bleeding, but instead slugs were coming out of it.

A week had passed from that point and Tom hadn't seen Celia anywhere. She was avoiding Slughorn's meeting, she was avoiding food, her own friends, and most of all him. She hadn't been in the room of requirement. He had seen a lot of her though the looking glass he had used to see her with the half-giant kissing once before. Unfortunately this time he only Celia sleeping, Celia crying, Celia studying, but never her outside of her common room and if she was it was for class. He finally decided to just invite her himself to one of Slughorn's meetings. During one of the meals he watched her leave and cornered her in the corridor.

"Celia, I thought you liked me why are you trying to avoid me," Tom asked seductively.

"According to certain people a little half-blood orphan bitch isn't good enough for you," she said angrily trying to get around him, but he stopped her once again. "Let me go!" Celia said.

Slughorn walked in on this quarrel and noticed something. The couple was always under the mistletoe no matter what direction each person was pulling the other in.

Slughorn motioned to Tom to look up. Tom looked up noticed the mistletoe and nodded.

"Celia, Celia, look up," Tom said happily.

Celia looked directly up and saw a small amount of mistletoe. She looked back at Tom who now had her pinned up against a wall. She watched his face get closer and closer so she thought, "Ah fuck it," tilted her head and received her first real non- accidental kiss. She felt a different tingling sensation than she had felt with Rubeus. This was much stronger and a lot less warm than the kiss with Rubeus had been. Though, she couldn't say that she hadn't enjoyed it. The couple parted and Celia looked up at Tom who was now smiling.

"Well, I have another class soon," Celia said. "I'll see you in the room of requirement later, ok?" Celia said still obviously still very shocked by the kiss as she walked into a wall on her way back. Tom watched her exit and touched his bottom lip. A warm tingling sensation all the way to his toes was filling him up. "What was this strange feeling," he thought to himself. He realized that he had won. He had successfully wooed and won his prize and this kiss had sealed the deal.


	5. The Skull and the Snake

Chapter 5: The Skull and the Snake

Thanks Amy.Lee.Rox and Bewitching for your reviews!!!!!!

For the next few weeks Celia and Tom had been meeting, and mostly talking. There weren't many kisses after the first one it seemed that Tom was just too nervous and Celia couldn't bring herself to do it first. They enjoyed several afternoons not doing much of anything, just enjoying each other's company.

She started attending more of Slughorn's meetings to be closer to Tom, but she always received dirty looks from his 'entourage'. Lestrange, however, didn't say much to her anymore and his nose still didn't look the same since the time she punched him. There was a little green spot from the slugs that just wouldn't go away. He probably would have hexed her badly for this if Tom hadn't given him a warning glare. She wondered why everyone in his group seemed to be so afraid of him. None of them seemed to joke around much around him, all the time they only had nice things to say about him. She shrugged this off.

Celia walked into the common room. She saw Minerva sitting on the couch having difficulty with her Transfiguration scrolls again. Celia walked up behind her and said, "You look like you could use a little help."

Minerva looked up and nodded. Celia sat down beside her and the two began working things. Within fifteen minutes Minerva was back on track and was working through things fine.

"You just need a bit more self-confidence," Celia said getting up from the couch.

"Celia," Minerva said.

"Yeah Minnie?" Celia said turning around.

"I'm sorry," Minerva said.

"Sorry for what?" Celia asked.

"Sorry that I stopped talking to you these last few weeks. Its not your fault that Rubeus liked you," Minerva said.

"Minnie I don't really have feelings for him," Celia said. "At least not in that way," Celia said. Minerva's ears perked up at this.

"It doesn't matter now I guess," Minerva said. "Well, what have you been up to?" Minerva asked.

"Nothing really, Oh, well I do have a date to the Christmas ball now," Celia said remembering Tom asking her to it a few weeks ago.

"Really!" Minerva said getting excited that maybe said date would have friend for her to go with. "Who is it?"

"Tom Riddle," Celia said.

Minerva's faced dropped. "Tom?" she questioned. "Why Tom?"

"He asked me I didn't ask him so I don't know," Celia said. She could tell already that Minerva didn't' approve for some reason and she didn't want Minerva to know that she might be falling in love with Tom.

"I don't know Celia, I've heard weird things about him," Minerva said worried.

"I'm sure those are just nasty rumors," Celia said.

"Whatever you say Celia," Minerva said walking out of the room.

Celia had a meeting that night with Professor Dumbledore about her Defense Against the Dark Arts NEWTS. She began to walk down to the classroom and she saw a bright happy faced Professor Dumbledore looking back at her.

"Ah, Celia your early," Dumbledore said.

Celia nodded. She was still at a loss for words.

Dumbledore and Celia's lesson was a bit difficult.

"Celia you have to be able to fight," Dumbledore said sternly. "I need you to block and try to get spells cast at me. I can almost guarantee I can block them."

Celia tried and tried again, but she just couldn't get her heart into the spells she was casting.

"Celia, you can't wear your heart on your sleeve, you can't let your enemies know that you can't attack because of your morals. There are no morals in evil, just to kill." Dumbledore said again.

Celia tried to strike again and again, but it just wasn't getting anywhere. Dumbledore decided they had gone through enough for that night.

Dumbledore watched Celia leave and saw Tom waiting outside his door. "What is he doing here?" Dumbledore wondered suspiciously.

Then he saw something he never expected a little way down the corridor in which the two thought he couldn't see. They were snogging.

Dumbledore's eyes widened. He knew the way Tom was and he took advantage of people if he could help it. "What does he want Celia for," Dumbledore asked as the couple walked back down the corridor. He saw Tom look back as they passed and smirk as he wrapped his arms around Celia and she laid her head in his shoulder. Tom slipped his fingers in her hair and Dumbledore watched them disappear around the corner.

"Celia," Tom said somewhat cheerfully. He had really enjoyed the shocked look on Dumbledore's face. The man who said he was unable to love.

"Hmm," Celia mumbled.

"Would you accompany me to Hogesmeade this weekend?" Tom asked.

"Yes!" Celia said ecstatically. She hadn't been to Hogsmeade in a while; she always seemed to get sick around that time.

"I will meet you in front of the school at 9:00 am then," Tom said waving and starting to head toward the Slytherin common room.

Celia ran up to her own common room.

"How did your meeting go with Professor Dumbledore go," Minerva asked.

"Not well," Celia said. "For someone reason I can't get my spells to be strong enough. He can block them with almost no problem." Celia added disappointedly.

"I guess Defense Against the Dark Arts isn't for everyone," Minerva said. She was great at Defense Against the Dark Arts just as Celia was good at Transfiguration.

"I guess that's true, I mean when am I ever going to be approached by the Dark Arts anyway," Celia said.

"Well yes since you want to be a healer and not an auror or something," Minerva said.

Celia nodded. She looked at the clock. It was 10:00 pm.

"Well I'm going to get some sleep," Celia said. "Night Minnie."

"Night Celia," Minerva said.

The next day Celia was outside the castle with Tom. It was a very gloomy November morning. It seemed that no matter what the grey clouds would cover every bit of sunlight they could. Celia shivered. Tom wrapped his Slytherin scarf around her neck.

"Thank you Tom," Celia said her teeth chattering. She had accidentally forgotten hers.

"Not a problem," Tom said. He quite enjoyed how the green and silver scarf matched her eyes. "You should have been Slytherin," Tom thought looking at her. He felt himself again entranced by her dark green eyes. Especially when she smiled they seemed to sparkle with silver. "Snap out of it!" Tom thought. "This is lust, lust only lust!" Tom's mind screamed.

They started walking to Hogsmeade together. Celia's hair was whipping in the wind and Tom was blocking the cold winds from his own face. It seemed if they didn't get to Hogsmeade soon.

They finally made it about 10 minutes later and they were both freezing. Mariana (eventually would be Rosemerta's grandmother) let the freezing couple in.

"Mariana, congratulations," Celia said pointing to Mariana's stomach.

"Yeah, but the asshat father is nowhere to be found," Mariana said. "Still I own this place, I have a feeling everything will be ok." Mariana said laughing.

"Eventually I want children too," Celia said in a dreamful sort of state.

Tom looked at her curiously. He guessed he could see her having children, but he couldn't see himself having any children and she was his so her dream would never come true.

"So what's the baby going to be, a boy or a girl?" Celia asked obviously excited by this.

"A girl!" Mariana said equally excited. While the two chatted Tom scanned his surrounding and he saw a vender selling small charms. "Perfect," Tom thought.

He gave the two the slip and went outside to see the vender.

"You sell charms, man," Tom asked.

"Yes, but not just any charms," The man said sadistically. "I sell charms with only the most evil symbols," The man said. "All hand made and unique," he said motioning to his charms on the small rickety table he set up. It was true none of the charms were the same. Tom picked through them and found one that really struck him. It was a skull with a snake coming out of the mouth (later would be the dark mark). "I'll take this," Tom said.

"Nice choice young man," the man said. "That will be 5 galleons."

Tom paid the man and went back towards the shop. He turned around again to ask something of the man, but the man was gone leaving only his rickety old table behind.

He walked back in to find that Celia and Mariana were finished with there conversation. He and Celia walked around Hogsmeade for a bit then decided to sit on a bench and rest their feet for a while. Everything was going well there was a lot of cuddling and warmth until Minerva and Tom's friends walked by at the same time. Both looked horrified to see the two close together on the bench. Tom found this situation to be more comical than anything giving Celia a very long passionate kiss on the lips. Minerva was horrified and walked in the other direction as did most of Tom's friend a few of them stayed behind curious by the spectacle. The kiss ended and Celia melted back into his arms. He grinned at Avery and Lestrange the two who had stayed behind to see the spectacle. They both grinned back and followed the others away.

The trip to Hogsmeade was ending as the sun began to set everyone began walking back. Celia and Tom were some of the last people to leave, by the time the reached the castle it was almost too dark to see.

Celia and Tom decided they would indeed make a trip to the room of requirement, but the room wasn't the same as Celia expected. She wanted the room for a place to be with Tom that was private, and Tom wanted well you could guess what any 17-year-old boy wants.

Celia walked into a room with a chair and a bed. There was a desk in the room as well and she opened up the drawers. There were very many strange things in the drawers including lubrication. Celia's face turned white. Tom wanted to have sex. Celia wasn't ready for this. She tried to make a run for the door and explain later, but Tom pulled her onto the bed. So far ok, he wasn't doing anything; they were just doing what they normally did. They kissed. The kiss became deeper and deeper until his roaming tongue broke through her lips and into her mouth. She couldn't help it at this point she was succumbing to him.

"This is working out better than I expected," Tom thought watching Celia's eyes turn from horror filled to pleasure filled. He liked how she was submissive to him. He moved from her mouth to her neck kissing her there and leaving a hickey. At this point Celia gained a bit of her inhibitions back.

"Tom, not all right now," Celia finally managed to choke out.

Tom stopped. Celia kissed him first for the first time. It wasn't very long, but it was very deep and very passionate. She smiled at him and said, "I'll talk to you more tomorrow." Then she got up and walked out of the room. Tom picked his scarf up off the floor. The rubbed his fingers over the charm in his pocket. Today had been a successful day.


	6. My Sweet Slytherin

_**Chapter 6: My Sweet Slytherin**_

_Thanks once again to Amy.Lee.Rox my continuing reader, I'm getting these chapter as quickly as possible. Also now that I've been accepted to both of my first choice colleges no more college applications for me to fill out!!_

Celia awoke from a night of turmoil. She had very much enjoyed the activities of the night before and wouldn't mind going that far with Tom, however she wasn't stupid. She knew what came of said activities and she didn't want to put into the same situation as Mariana. She had hoped not to upset Tom, but she just couldn't at this moment. Rolling over she sighed and tried to go back to sleep yet again with another failed attempt. She decided to sit in front of the fireplace for a bit while she thought about it.

"Celia what is that on your neck!" Minerva asked horrified.

Celia awoke from the couch. "Ugh, I fell asleep on the couch again," Celia muttered.

"Celia is that a hickey!" Minerva asked shocked.

Celia walked up to the dormitory to a full-length mirror then came back down with a hairbrush and said, "Well that's what it seems to be."

Minerva looked horrified. "Your really changing you know," Minerva, said.

Celia pushed her brown hair to the side and began brushing it. "How so?" Celia asked.

"Well, you never let someone do this to your body," Minerva said pointing to the hickey.

"Minnie it's a hickey," Celia said.

"Still, you could get pregnant," Minerva, said.

"From a hickey! Minnie you're being ridiculous, I don't even want to have sex." Celia said a little more angrily than she had meant to.

Tom wasn't quite sure what had gotten in to him. Did he actually wish to bed Celia? He supposed it had been the eyes that got him always shining. He almost hated them mocking him in his sleep. Every time he closed his eyes he saw her dark green eyes staring back at him. He decided to give up on sleep and work out his plan with the Horcruxes further. He didn't know very much about them except they were a way to reach ultimate immortality. He also knew that they were the ultimate evil, he just didn't know how to obtain these horcruxes. It was a strange story how he had even heard of them. Tom had always had an interest in the Dark Arts. He had found a book at the library and found a small section on it, but it seemed that none of the books gave him a very detailed description. He figured someone must have actually tried it before and the books were pulled from the shelves because he supposed Hogwarts library at one time probably had a book on everything magically related. He climbed out of bed and pulled the charm out from his suitcase. He ran his finger over it again as he had done earlier that day. He liked the way the cold harshness of the metal felt.

The days passed by quickly until they became weeks and the time came closer for Christmas. The Christmas Ball was held December 20th and Celia was having trouble choosing a dress as she and Minerva looked through a wizarding form of a resale shop at the edge of Hogsmeade.

"Some of these dresses are quite old," Minerva said.

"Yeah, ancient almost," Celia said pulling one very ugly peach colored dress with its own cage like bell skirt. She pushed that one aside as she began looking through more and more.

"I'm not sure if we are ever going to find one," Celia said. The girls got together a few dresses. Most of the dresses Minerva picked out were either gold or red.

"Red doesn't look right on me," Celia said coming out of the dressing room in a bright red halter dress. She quickly went back in the dressing room to try on a gold dress. She came out a few moments later and Minerva couldn't help but laugh. "Alright gold is ridiculous," Minerva said.

Celia and Minerva were about to give up when Celia spotted something green out of the corner of her. She pulled the dress out off the rack and found a floor length green dress with silver embroidery. She quickly went into the dressing room and came out a few minutes later. Minerva was astonished. It looked perfect.

"It's a bit showy isn't it," pointing out that it was strapless and showed a bit of cleavage.

"I'm sure it will be fine, plus it's the best thing I've found," Celia said.

Minerva hadn't found a date yet, but opted to help Celia pick out a dress at least. They hadn't spent time together in a while; things were still quite tense between them since Hagrid had been expelled and the conversation about the hickey.

Celia and Minerva walked back to Hogwarts. This was the weekend before the Christmas ball was to take place.

Celia and Tom hadn't really talked much since the room of requirement incident. They acknowledged each other in the hallways and such, but nothing had really gone on between them since that time. Finally, after two weeks Celia approached him in the library. He looked stressed out with studying. He had several books out most of them being dark arts related.

"Dark arts studies?" Celia questioned.

Tom looked up at her his face blank, "Yes, for Defense against the dark arts. I could hardly defend myself if I didn't know what I was up against." Tom said.

She accepted the answer though she still found it odd that someone would go through so much work for Defense against the Dark Arts. There had hardly been an outbreak since Grindelwald. This was very discerning to her, but she pushed it aside and left Tom to his work. He probably just wanted really good defense the dark arts marks.

Tom met up with her the day of the Christmas Ball and asked when she wanted to meet him for the Christmas Ball. She said 7 o clock would be fine and then he departed once again. Tom went to see Slughorn. He thought that maybe now might be getting closer to the time to ask him about horcruxes. He should be getting ready for Christmas and might be drunk enough to tell Tom exactly what he wanted to know. He knocked on Slughorn's door and heard a voice say come in.

"Oh, Tom!" Slughorn said excitedly. "I got some dress robes for you while I was out at Hogsmeade this weekend. I wasn't sure if you had any for the Christmas Ball."

Tom looked at the robes. They were long and deep black made of a silky material. It was plain black but had a hood that made it look very sinister. He had to admit he liked these robes a lot. "Where did you get this?" Tom asked.

"A small vendor selling trinkets at a rickety old table in Hogsmeade," Slughorn said. "Man was selling this for a very small price, and I believe they suited you well," Slughorn said pushing them towards Tom.

Tom thanked Slughorn and then was pushed out of his office. "You have fun Tom, don't waste your time here," Slughorn said.

Frustrated Tom held the robes. He took them back up to the dormitory.

The time had come 7 o' clock. Celia was waiting on the seventh floor near the room of requirement. Tom turned the corner and saw something amazing as he turned the corner. He saw Celia in a green and silver dress. "My sweet Slytherin," he thought.

Celia saw a hooded figure approach her. "Tom?" she questioned lifting the hood a bit. He had a grin on his face as she lifted the hood completely.

They walked down to the great hall and they were checked to be a couple then they preceded onward. The Great Hall had been decorated beautifully. Celia and Tom sat down at a table and he put his hand on her knee. She looked up and into his eyes and again he had that strange feeling in his stomach. She smiled and it the feeling in his stomach got worse until finally he felt a smile on his face and a light feeling in his chest. He suddenly felt himself lifted up and smoothly dancing. He twirled her around and around and when he dipped her he realized just how much cleavage this dress could show at a certain angle. She excused herself after a few dances to go to the bathroom and Avery approached Tom his date entering the bathroom as well.

"At first I thought you were crazy for not inviting a Slytherin, but she's a looker," Avery said walking to get some punch.

The night followed a similar pattern and the night came to a close. The last song played and Celia felt something pressing against her thigh. "Not now," she said in her head though her body craved it. The song sounded very sad just as she felt that this night was ending already. She heard it come to a close and the couples began exiting. She watched one of Tom's friends hand him something. He didn't look at it and pocketed in his robes.

They walked up to the room of requirement and Celia saw it once again as the room from the previous visit with the bed. Celia wasn't sure who was thinking it or if they both were requiring it. She sat down the bed and Tom sat next to her. There was a silence for several moments and she turned to look at him. Tom had finally pulled what was given to him out of his pocket. It was a condom. Tom looked up at her and then back down at the condom. Celia initiated the first kiss. They got into it really hot and heavy until Tom had kissed into her cleavage. So motioned that it was all right and he went further as she began slipping her dress off. Soon all the clothes were off and he looked her naked body and felt himself growing if possible even more of an erection.

"Well," Celia said.

"Do you?" Tom asked.

"If you do," Celia said.

Tom opened tore open the wrapper for the condom. He pulled it out and slowly worked it down and over. He looked at Celia and she nodded opening her legs. And then it happened, a tearing hymen, a pained whimper, an animalistic rhythm, and then a release. Both bodies collapsed almost immediately and Tom looked down at the amount of blood pouring out of Celia. Tom kept getting images in his mind of Celia dead from blood loss. He tried to shake this thought from his mind. He looked at her pale skin almost a shine to it. "NO,NO,NO" his mind shouted. "This is LUST, it can't be, it can't be. I won't let it."

Celia began to look puzzled as she watched Tom's inner struggle. To get his mind off thing he remembered the wrapped package in his pocket. He got up and grabbed his cloak. He pulled out the wrapped box.

"Merry Christmas," Tom said.

She opened the box and saw the most peculiar thing. It was a charm, which made her almost cry, but the charm frightened her. "What is it supposed to mean," Celia questioned.

"Death and (he choked on this word) love," Tom managed to say.

She started to understand. "I like it Tom, thank you," Celia said. "I should probably get back up to my dormitory and start my scroll for Professor Dumbledore, I still don't understand some of the things."

"Goodnight," Tom said.

"Goodnight," Celia said putting her dress back over the underclothes she had put on. Tom heard a zip and then she was gone.

* * *

For those who want to see what the dress/cloak in the Christmas Ball scene I have them posted on my website (homepage) if you go onto my profile page website should be the last song used is the background music thought you may have to scroll to the bottom of the page to turn it on. 


	7. It Begins

Chapter 7: It Begins

_Sorry about taking so long in writing this chapter. Thanks Amy.Lee.Rox for your review! _

Celia spent the next several days away from the world. Going to classes, going to sleep, bathing, these were her activities. She had even stopped eating for a while, though she would sneak in the kitchen at times when she was getting famished. The house elves began to know her well. She jogged as much as possible around the lake during the cold almost snowy month. She was a loner from this point on. The meetings with Slughorn she stopped attending, she wasn't sure what was wrong. The morning after these events had taken place she had felt like the life was sucked out of her. She had been wearing the charm bracelet more often than she used to and this little charm seemed to make her sadder than she had been before. She finally decided for the sake of her sanity she was going to take the bracelet off, even if it insulted Tom. She began to feel better and eat normally/ actually talk to people. She disregarded it. She guessed that she was still depressed about the loss of her family and that wearing the charm bracelet was really just a reminder. She was more naïve then she could possibly imagine.

Tom felt wonderful lately. On top of the world even. He began to go to more meetings for Slughorn, trying to find a reason to ask him the question. He knew he was getting closer. He had seen less of Celia lately, he even felt himself missing her a bit. Tom Riddle missing anyone, how preposterous. He noticed Celia starting to act more like herself after a few days of not wearing the charm. He thought about the man selling the charm. Had that charm really been evil? He wondered what kind of curse it had put on Celia. Either way, she seemed to be fine now, though he was very interested in this man from that little table at Hogsmeade now. Tom had spotted Celia in the corridor talking to Professor Dumbledore.

"Celia, you were starting to get it last week," Dumbledore said confused by the change of skill.

"I wasn't well last week, Professor" Celia said.

"What's happening to you lately Celia?" Dumbledore asked worried. "You look very pale, and sad its very unlike you even last Christmas I never saw you this somber. There are many things I wish I could warn you about in your life. Perhaps you should take a trip and see a young seer, she might be able to tell you more, she spends most of her time in the Hogs Head in Hogsmeade." Dumbledore said.

Celia nodded. She wouldn't completely ignore Dumbledore's request. She thought about getting around to it later possibly.

Tom was worried after overhearing the conversation. Should he follow Celia? "Most definitely," he thought. He didn't know what this seer would tell her, but he could tell by the tone in Dumbledore's voice that it had something to do with him.

Celia decided to make that trip on that following Saturday because it seemed that she and Tom weren't making many plans to meet. She guessed that this was also causing the depression she felt building inside her. Her virginity was taken by someone she thought loved her greatly and someone who seemed to want to be around her, but the whole thing just felt so cold and unloving she shivered just thinking about it. She pulled her coat on more and walked into Hogsmeade having this strange feeling that she was being followed. She walked into the Hogs Head and found the seer that Dumbledore had been talking about. She walked up and introduced herself.

"Hello, Albus Dumbledore told me that you were a great seer," Celia said nervously not knowing exactly what to say. She didn't even know the seer's name. There was an awkward silence for several moments. Celia began to wonder if this had been such a good idea. Celia began to walk away embarrassed and she heard the woman speak.

"Yes, Albus has talked to me, who are you?" the woman asked.

Celia felt a bit better as she turned around saying, "Celia Plantagenet."  
The woman's eyes widened, almost in fear. "Contributor to evil, power can be found in a pair of opposing, but beware evil conquers more than good can accomplish unless good has twice the force. The heart can be consumed. Save the purity," the woman spoke in a shaken voice.

Celia's eyes widened as well. She had no idea what to say. She felt all the eyes in the bar on her. She walked out without even asking for an answer the many questions she had about that which would be called a prophesy later. Tom overhearing this understood completely. "This run in with Celia has not been a coincidence, she has a meaning in this and I believe I can corrupt her heart enough to have my opposing to complete this pair for power." Now that he had figured out how to stabilize his power he needed to find a way to create its immortality and keep it alive.

Tom began approaching Celia much more. He began to win her heart over even more than he had making her to almost a state of a lost puppy. Though he found himself growing more dependent on her as well, he disregarded these feelings as love as well.

The month of January passed with little to be done to find out about Horcurxes. Celia split farther apart if possible with Minerva barely talking to her when coming into the common room. Minerva didn't want to say it, but she really missed Celia. She could see what Tom was making her become. Celia had this very glazed look in her eye like she had lost a part of herself. Little did Minerva know that she had lost some of the innocence that she could never regain. The days drug on.

Celia began attending Slughorn's meetings again. Tom finally saw his opportunity to ask about horcruxes in late January. The meeting had gone as it usually had. He has even gotten some candied pineapple as a sort of after Christmas bribery. After everyone had exited the room Tom approached Slughorn

"Sir, I wondered what you know about horcruxes?" Tom asked.

And Slughorn explained it. Slughorn looked as horrified as Celia felt looking at the evil curiosity spreading on Tom's face as each horrible word came out of Slughorn's nervous mouth. Celia covered her mouth and crumpled to the floor. Overwhelming fear overcame her. She didn't want to believe, she couldn't' believe. "Maybe it's just a project," Celia thought trying to calm herself. "No human being would want to really do that to himself or herself," she thought again. She felt herself struggling back up still shaking. She saw Tom ready to exit the room and she didn't him to know she had been listening. She backed herself up and began walking as if to greet him.

She gave Tom a weak smile and he put his arm around her. She suddenly felt violently ill.

"I think I'm going to sleep," Celia said.

Tom watched her walk away. He didn't care however, not even a moody girlfriend could bring down his spirits. He went to his own dormitory knowing that he had all the answers he needed. He had to commit a murder. His first trip was out to see the man from the stand at Hogsmeade.

And that he did the very next day. He walked down to Hogsmeade through the snow early that morning. He trudged on into Hogsmeade and there he found the man with the table.

"Sir," Tom said approaching.

The man turned toward Tom and his grinned. "Yes?" he said smoothly.

Tom had so many questions, he decided to start with the first time he met the man and the thing he purchased.

"I purchased a charm from you," Tom said.

"Ah yes, well what about it," The man said.

"Is there some kind of curse on it?" Tom asked.

"That's no ordinary charm boy. Press that up to your skin long enough and you'll have a dark magical scar forever." The man warned. "These aren't charms for people you like they are charms for your enemies. The scar from this charm is enough to message those who have been scarred and bring them forth with a simple spell. That charm itself can cause the wearer extreme pain, trauma, and possibly comatose.

"You wouldn't happen to know anything about horcruxes would you?" Tom said knowing damn well that the man must with all of the advanced dark magic he was SELLING.

"You show potential kid, tell you what, this is yours free of charge. It has a lot of useful banned spells in it." The man said handing him the book. Tom accepted the book and the man just grinned.

"You'll find what you need in there." The man said.

Tom walked away with his book and turned back to see that the man had once again disappeared. He opened the book it was labeled Evil Immortality. He opened the book and saw a few chapter titles and it included a few little know experimental spells. He grinned. And this was the turning point for Tom between curiosity and contemplative evil. His transformation was beginning.


	8. Valentines Day Massacre

_**Chapter 8: Valentines Day Massacre **_

_I have changed the rating to mature for some content that will be coming up in later chapters. I also made the content a bit more explicit. Its not going to be awful, but just to be safe, I'm changing the rating. Hope you continue to read and review. _

_I still don't own Harry Potter or this computer. Thanks so much Amy.Lee.Rox and Jamie for your reviews! _

The snake approached the woman. She continued walking not noticing the creature behind her. Her hips swished and the snake slithered up toward her ankles. It slithered up her legs as the woman looked down. Trying not to scream she tried to pull the snake off her leg, but it was determined. The snaked slithered farther up her leg and almost up to her underwear. Then even stranger a man approached making noises that the woman couldn't understand. The snake released. Then the woman felt her body pushed against the stone wall to the right of her and kissed very violently. The man reached his hands up to wear the snake had been and slowly began to move his finger closer and closer to the opening of her vagina. Celia awoke covered in a layer of cold sweat. The woman in that dream had been her and the lips were too familiar. Was this a sign of something? She turned over. The dream was so realistic.

Tom laughed. He had realized how to control people's dreams and add whatever he wanted in the dreams place. He had begun to practice the spells in the book. He had figured out the horcrux as well he just needed to find out when to go on with his plan. He wanted to talk to his father and figure out why he had ditched his mother and left her for dead. He wanted that bastard to pay for the pain he had to go through at that orphanage. And he knew where to look. He was going to go to the Gaunt house which he had been researching not just the past few months, but years. He just needed to find a good day to slip away. In the meantime, he had a craving for something he had been meaning to add to that dream before Celia woke up.

Celia despite her strange dream was able to fall asleep on the couch. She was awoken the next morning by Minerva and was once again cutting it close to getting to class on time. Slughorn didn't look particularly pleased as she skidded into class once again with just a minute to spare. Today, however, Slughorn had a different style for his class. Today the Slytherins were mixed with Gryffindors in class. Celia took the seat next to Tom. He placed his arm around her waist low enough for Slughorn not to see. Slughorn did see, however, and began to calm himself a bit. "Tom couldn't possibly want to kill anyone, he just, he is head boy, he is too good to do that, but still," Slughorn thought remembering the horrible disturbing curiosity in his eyes. Slughorn tried to teach class normally, but his eyes constantly shot to the couple. Tom was definitely the dominating force in that relationship as he watched Celia's dull eyes stare into the distance as if just absorbing the information of the lecture, but not recognizing it. He finally just dismissed early. Slughorn was so guilty for possibly causing that kind of pain for Celia as he watched Tom guide her out of the room. He could feel the chill in the air. It felt as if evil had just been born and released. "What have I done?" Slughorn thought nervously.

Tom pulled Celia up to the room of requirement. Well, there wasn't pulling involved Celia seemed dazed. The room became what it was during that Christmas ball. Tom began to undress himself in anticipation and watched Celia undress herself as well. He began to look for the fire in her eyes that he had seen during Christmas. All he saw was a dull glazed over expression looking back at him. "What's wrong with her," Tom thought still desperately searching. He felt himself just not excited after this point and began to dress himself again angrily. He kissed her harshly and watched no change in expression on her face. He held her hand and felt strange.

"Celia, I want to talk about Valentines Day, I don't usually celebrate it, but I would like to ummm celebrate with you somehow."

Celia's face softened and he saw her eyes sparkle. "You want to spend time with me other than in here?" She asked happier that he seemed to actually want more from her than just shagging.

Tom shivered at the softness of her voice. He touched her face and felt a spark again. He felt the words forming on his mouth, "Yes,"

Celia smiled again her eyes once again full of fiery passion. He felt himself become erect just as quickly has he has become flaccid. The clothes were off again and the rhythm of the banging against the headboard was now beginning again.

Minerva has successfully gotten out of the castle. Hagrid had agreed to meet her at the Hog's head to talk. She didn't want anyone to know where she was going this was a private conversation and Hagrid was going on trial soon for the murder of Myrtle. She walked down in the cold clutching he cloak as closely as she could to herself. She saw him there cloaked as well in the Hog's head at a table in the back. Minerva walked back. She sat down across from Rubeus who nodded at her. This was a very grim meeting indeed. She took a breath and took the letter from her pocket.  
"Why did you want to see my Rubeus," Minerva asked.

"Miss'd ya Minnie," Rubeus said breathing deeply as well.

"Rubeus what did you really ask me here for, I won't be made a fool of," Minerva shot at him.

Rubeus looked at her in shock. "Celia hasn't been writing, just wondering how she's doing," Rubeus said quietly.

"So you asked me here to talk about Celia," Minerva said scowling. She wasn't mad at Celia anymore, she was angrier with Rubeus for treating her like this. "Well Celia probably hasn't been writing you because she has a love interest and they've been together since you left.

Rubeus felt a stab in his chest. "So Celia could do that right after he left instead of being upset and writing him she could just stop writing and become involved with some other guy." He thought. "Well good riddance I don't want her to be a part of my life anymore." Still a question burned inside him and he just had to ask it, "Who is it?" Rubeus asked quieter.

"Tom Riddle," Minerva said very matter of factly. She looked at the horror on Rubeus's face. "He's the reason I'm gone ya know. I know it was im' who turned me in and I heard stories Minnie. I think he was the one who murdered that girl." Rubeus said.

Minerva looked in shock. She knew Tom Riddle was bad news, but she didn't think the boy was capable of murder. "Keep ur eye on er' Minnie, I wouldn' be able to live wit myself otherwise." Rubeus said.

Minerva sighed. No matter what Rubeus would never like her and would instead like a girl that he couldn't have.

"Minnie, I would like to meet with ya more ofen" Rubeus said. "If that be ok," He added.

Minnie scowled. "I'd rather not meet up if all we are going to talk about is Celia. She had the choice to stay away from him and she didn't. Whatever happens she didn't listen to me when I warned her and I doubt she'll listen to anyone else." Minerva said while angrily pulling herself out of the chair and getting ready to leave. Rubeus held her arm. "Minnie, don' ya get it? I don't like Celia anymore. I asked you here because I think I luv ya Minnie. I think a part of me always has, it's just…" Rubueus said blushing.

"Just what?" Minerva asked.

Hagrid told her what had happened on the couch the night before he got kicked out. "I had ter take a chance Minnie I really wanted more kisses like that," Rubueus said blushing again and then he felt contact on his lips. It was even warmer and sweeter than the kiss with Celia had been.

"Minnie," he said kissing her again as they separated. The people in the bar just kinda looked over annoyed at that moment. Rubues and Minerva then exited the bar to find a place to talk that was more private. They decided the hut on Hogwarts ground was perfect. It was a bit abandoned, but Hagrid had been living in a cave for the past month and it was just getting too cold.

Minerva and Rubeus got in the hut and Minerva lit a fire for him. They noticed that it was actually a quaint little place even though it was kind of abandoned. It had a decent bed, chair and stove. Hagrid smiled at Minerva who smiled back. Minerva looked down at her small watch. "Hagrid, they are going to realize I've been gone almost half the evening its almost dormitory curfew," she said. Rubeus kissed her and she exited.

Tom and Celia had been continuing their sexual actions for most of the afternoon and the evening. She finally was worn out too much and excused herself to go to sleep.

Tom meanwhile was planning his murder to start the making of a horcrux. He wasn't sure how he wanted to kill someone. He was going to make a journey in a few days probably that Saturday to go out to Little Hangleton

The days went by quickly. Both Minerva and Celia were off to see their lovers. Minerva and Hagrid were much slower lovers than Celia and Tom had been. They had a bit of kissing, but mostly talking. Celia and Tom could hardly stay off of one another. Celia mostly enjoyed just feeling close to someone because she hadn't felt like anyone had cared for her in so long. Tom, however, loved having control of her and twisting her body to please himself.

Finally Saturday approached and Tom went to Little Hangleton. He walked down to Hogsmeade early that morning. Then he apparated to Little Hangleton. He went into the house of Marvolo Gaunt in search for the man who had left his mother to die and his son. Tom was furious as he burst into the house. Then he saw the face of his uncle. The more this beastly man talked the more Tom liked him then he said the crucial thing about Tom's father that made him snap. He had figured out from the book he was given how to place memories into a person's mind or how to wipe their minds. He used both on the man and took the ring off his finger as we walked to the Riddle home ready to kill the father who left him for dead.

Tom had killed his grandparents first and then he saw the man come into the room.

"You," Tom Riddle Junior said.

Tom shook his wand at his father. His father looked in fear. "Who are you!" Tom Riddle Senior demanded.

Tom answered his question with the Avada Kedavra curse. He watched his father drop to the floor and that was when he cast the curse to split his soul. "Malvagità," Tom said and then all that was heard from the house was screaming and then a crack. Tom Riddle dissaparated never to see this wretched place again.

He put his soul in the one place he felt it was safest. The diary the he constantly carried with him. With the piece of his soul safely in the book he walked through Hogsmeade with a strange feel to himself. He walked into the Hogwarts and into the room of requirement to see if there were any trace if Celia. She was surely in there, but crying.

She turned around and glared at him. "You really got my hopes up Tom," Celia said.

"What are you talking about," he said more aggressive than he had meant to.

"Today is Valentines Day,"

He remembered the promise he had made in the heat of the moment. The witch didn't think that he would go along with it did she?

"Let me make it up to you," the room now shifting and changing from the place that students hid treasures to the place that Celia and Tom shared several intimate occasions. It seemed the more of his soul that he lost the more animalistic he became. He threw her to the bed taking her clothes off in a hurried fashion. Then he tied her hands to the bedposts. Celia made a shocked noise as he tied her hands very tightly. He then began to undress himself. He lubricated himself and shoved himself into her tight body. She screamed. She had never seen him act like this. Eventually after the initial pain it started to feel better for her and she felt her hips bucking in the movements of his hard deep thrusts. This appalled Tom. He thought taking her by force had been sexy enough, but no the little masochistic bitch actually liked it. That which once had been screams had turned into moans of pleasure. Tom finally had his moment of release and Celia several times during it. He looked into her eyes and felt himself soften. Those deep green eyes really got to him every time.

"Apology accepted?" Tom asked snarkily.

All Celia could do was nod. Tom smirked. He would have a lot of fun with her he could see it. Still he felt the need to go to sleep his nerves on end. He had successfully done it that night. He had created a horcrux.


	9. Goodbye Hogwarts

_**Chapter 8: Goodbye Hogwarts**_

_Sorry about not writing for a while. I had no way to put these on my "home" computer. Now I'm back in my dorm and I have time to write again. Happy reading! Thanks again to Amy.Lee.Rox my devoted reader. Thanks also to Tibys and m4gg0t for reading and reviewing. _

February passed and thawed into March. Rubeus was not sentenced for the murder of Myrtle, but instead just had his right to use magic revoked. Minerva hugged him tight as she returned to the hut to see him.

"Minnie, its been great being' here an seein' ya, but I best be goin," Rubeus said. "I won't be wantin the headmaster to be angry."

Minerva looked at him with tears in her eyes. There had to be some way for him to stay here. This was his home, and she had no idea how he would be treated with other giants or in the muggle world. She cried for him.

"Minnie it'l be alright, I'll find a job somewhere, maybe someday I'll be able to come back here," Rubeus said trying to stop her tears. He hated seeing Minerva crying.

"Could you just stay until the end of the term then?" Minerva asked in a small voice.

"Minnie, it'l just hurt more," Rubeus said taking a lot at the hut before leaving. "I'll write often," Minerva watched him disappear into the night. She cried as she walked back up to the castle.

Tom had gotten a lot less gentle with Celia lately and she approached him early in March about the issue.

"Tom, are you alright?" she asked cautiously.

Tom sneered at her. He didn't like the softness in her voice. He liked it much better when she was screaming under him. "Yes, I'm fine," he said with a bit of acid in his voice. Celia gave him a worried glance and then was struck down by a glare by him and she hung her head a bit. He ran his fingers through her silky hair as her head was down. She looked up and immediately everything from that fight seemed to be forgotten. Tom had been planning how many more horcruxes he wanted to make. Celia tried to get closer to him to see if she could get a cuddle out of him. She was ignored in her efforts. He really confused her lately. Sex was better than ever between the two, but other than that everything had been going downhill. They never had much to talk about anymore and any emotion he showed her was involved lustiness, anger, or deep spaced out thought. She sighed and walked away leaving Tom in his state of thinking.

Celia was not the only one who noticed this change in Tom. Slughorn was practically cowering whenever the boy was within sight. Oh, he knew what happened alright but he would tell no one. He couldn't' live with the shame of people knowing that he had been tricked by a teenager and had caused the death of someone out there. Not only had he caused someone's death, he actually helped this boy woo an innocent girl. Slughorn couldn't only imagine the horrors she must be going through. "What if the girl doesn't know?" Slughorn thought suddenly and he got a horrible sinking feeling in his stomach. He looked out across his classroom before class started. This week Gryffindor and Slytherin were separate again. He spotted a very blank Celia next to a very melancholy Minerva. He crossed his chest and swigged from his flask of whiskey. He had given up drinking 3 years ago. He looked cheerfully out on his dreary class and felt his fake smile melt away. Even the sky seemed to open up her eyes and cry.

Celia walked out of her class with Minerva and walked back up to the common room. She didn't spend much time with Tom anymore and Minerva. She avoided the room of requirement lately afraid that she would find Tom there. It was really silly for her to be afraid to see her own boyfriend, but lately the look in his eyes frightened her greatly. She decided to go for a walk on the grounds and get some fresh air.

Meanwhile, Tom was sitting by the lake figuring out his own future. He really wanted to teach at Hogwarts as a defense against the dark arts teacher. He wasn't sure why considering the dark arts were his passion not defending against them. The only reason the post was interesting too him was because of all the children he could influence. He had already begun thinking of a name for himself. This Tom Riddle name was beginning to piss him off considering the he the cowardly bastard whom he took the name of. He wasn't sure what he wanted to be called really something influential. He supposed the name wasn't really important. He needed a band of followers because he wouldn't' have much influence by himself. A bunch of his Slytherin "friends" would be sure to step up once he showed them the benefits of joining his new world order. He couldn't be the only one who deplored muggles. Muggles were killing witches and wizards and only people like his grandfather and uncle would do anything about the muggle takeover.

In the last months Tom began to lose ability to concentrate. He had begun recruiting and figured out what he wanted to call his servants. He also figured out what he wanted to be called. Lord Voldemort. His name meant Flight of Death. (It actually means this in French). Also he noticed that when he rearranged the letters in his name it meant I am Lord Voldemort. He began to think more and more about taking the position of Defense against the dark arts. He knew that the current headmaster wanted to retire himself and Dumbledore was the first to take his place. Voldemort would then have his chance to take the post as Defense against the dark arts professor. So he studied hard with Celia who herself was very intelligent when it came to defense theories, history, and blocking of dark arts. She just wasn't' to strong in fighting back only protecting. There was no need for him to learn how to fight from her; he knew well enough how to do that. What he needed was the book knowledge so he could pass his N.E.W.Ts with exceptional scores.

Celia was surprised when Tom came to her for help in defense against the dark arts. She got high marks in that course, but really wasn't the best student in that course even Tom was better than her when it came to spells like stupefy. Still she tutored him glad to be spending some time with him and not having sex come of it.

N.E.W.Ts took place in May. Minerva and Celia had been studying like crazy for Transfiguration together in the times that she wasn't tutoring Tom. Minerva looked happy for once. Celia was glad to see that she was no longer moping. Minerva hadn't told anyone about what happened between Rubeus and herself. She had been moping around since March, but she had received a letter from Rubeus just that week asking her to come see him after she graduated. She was ready for her N.E.W.Ts to be over. Celia was ready for them to over as well. Tom, Celia, and Minerva were all seating on opposite corners and then the N.E.W.Ts began.

Graduation was coming up quickly and Tom approached the headmaster. He stepped into the office.

"Sir I would like to talk to you about something," Tom said.

"Why certainly Tom what is it?" The headmaster replied.

"I hear you are going to retire this year," Tom said innocently.

"Yes that's true, you certainly are the first to know your facts Tom," Headmaster Dippet replied.

"I was wondering if you had a replacement for the teaching position of defense against the dark arts since I'm sure that Dumbledore is the next in line for the headmaster position," Tom said.

"Well, no now that I think about it we don't have anybody lined up. Why do you know of anyone who might be interested," Dippet asked.

"I would like to apply for the position, if that's alright with you headmaster," Tom said.

"Well, you're a bit young yet Tom and I would have to see your N.E.W.Ts scores, but maybe in a few years you can come back or maybe you can find another position at another school," Dippet said with the same smile on his face he had held throughout his conversation with Tom. This pissed Tom off to no end. NO ONE was able to say no to Tom Riddle and yet he looked across at this giddy old man and just wanted to rip him apart. Frustrated he walked downstairs defeated. He walked past Dumbledore's office and saw a pair of suspicious eyes following him as he turned the corner and disappeared. Dumbledore watched the boy go away. There was something much different about Tom Riddle and he would find out or die trying. Tom had always been manipulative but in a charismatic way at Hogwarts. Now he was turning back into the same evil that Dumbledore had seen at the orphanage except now he had power that Dumbledore knew not of and had what he needed to do his bidding.

Tom kept walking until he found who he was looking for. Celia was sitting on a bench outside looking into the rainy May morning sky. He sat down next to her and put his hand on her lap. She looked up and smiled. Tom was disgusted again. He hated that she could be so happy when he was so angry. He took his hand off of her lap. Her smiled faded and she began to look into the sky again.

"So what do you plan on doing after Hogwarts?" Celia asked Tom.

Tom was surprised. He hadn't expected this question so he dug through his mind. He couldn't be the replacement defense against the dark arts professor, but he couldn't tell her his true plans of wiping out the muggles because she too was a half-blood. "I guess I'll work at Borgin and Bukes shop for a while until something better comes along," Tom said coolly. Celia shivered. Borgin and Bukes was on Knockturn Alley a place she never thought she would have to see again. The past summer Celia went to get her books and mistakenly walked down to Knockturn Alley. She realized what a horrible mistake she had made when she looked up and saw the most horrific frightening shops. She was pulled into one by an older man trying to sell some dark artifacts. These included dark books, cursed objects, and poisons. She quickly ran out of the store and didn't stop running until she was halfway down Diagon Alley. She looked into his eyes with disbelief in her own that he would choose to work in a place like that.

"Why do you want to work there?' Celia asked.

"Perhaps it will build my skills in defense against the dark arts if I am actually around dark material," Tom fibbed. For some reason he still felt the need to lie to her and make her stay around. He wasn't sure what that feeling was.

Celia nodded seeming to accept that answer. "Well, what are you going to do?" Tom asked now curious of what she would do after graduation.

"I didn't really think about it I guess. I'll probably train to be a healer as long as my scores on my N.E.W.Ts were high enough." Celia said.

Tom held Celia's hand and led her upstairs. He led her to the room of requirement his body begging for something to make his day. The door opened and once again it became a room full of kinky things. Celia was a bit of a masochist so she enjoyed some of the kinky things Tom had in mind for her. She never thought of herself as dark, but her body just craved the painful pleasure he gave her. He wasn't about to disappoint. He tied undressed her rapidly and tied her hands to the bed. Then it began each strong thrust and each sigh and scream from Celia as he took her breath away with each motion. Finally the couple collapsed and Celia whispered in his ear, "We'll stay in touch right?"

Tom grinned at her. "Of course Celia," he said. How could he pass this up after a day of work?

Celia smiled and cuddled him. For some reason he wasn't disgusted about cuddling her back. For just a little while his evil was at bay.


	10. Make a life not a living

_**Chapter 10: Make a life not a living**_

_Tried to get this one up a bit sooner. Thank you so much Amy.Lee.Rox for your continued reading and reviews. Thanks also to Tibys and Miyuki-kawaii25 for your reviews!! _

Graduation had come and past. Celia moved into a small house in Godric's Hollow. It was a bit of a distance from the ministry of magic where she was being trained, but the neighborhood was very nice. As promised Tom came to see her almost every night. He lived near work in a studio apartment on Knockturn Alley. He rarely spent time in his apartment, but he didn't want to live with the woman. He saw the way she furnished it was much to bright for him. Still he enjoyed tying her to the bedposts of a bed that didn't fold out of a wall. He had never been to Godric's Hollow but he head heard that Dumbledore had grown up in that place. He was sickened by that thought. He also enjoyed her cooking strangely enough.

"Tom, you might as well inhale it with the way you're eating, how about I just save some for you to reheat when you get home," Celia said looking at the ferociously hungry man before her. Tom nodded and she began to save some leftovers before she sat down herself at the table next to him. She began to eat her food slowly and Tom devoured the last of his. He went upstairs to take a shower while Celia finished the last of her meal. She placed the dishes in the sink to be washed after Tom's shower and went upstairs to fold her laundry she had washed the previous day. Tom opened the door and steam poured out. Then Tom emerged completely nude out of the steam. Celia blushed not expecting him to be undressed.

"You have some of my laundry don't you?" Tom asked loving how she still felt the need to cover her eyes when she saw him naked. He took her hands away from her eyes and pinned them against the wall. He pinned them behind her and led her once again into the bedroom where another rowdy night would surely ensue.

Meanwhile Minerva was living in a small town on the outskirts of London trying to figure out what to do with her life. She had only seen Rubeus once since you graduated and was really starting to miss him again. She begged him to come and see her even to come and live with her. He refused it saying it wasn't proper for a freak like him to be seen with a woman like Minerva. She sighed as she looked out the window. She saw many small yards full of children's toys, flowers, smiling families. She wondered if she would ever be like that. She turned her head away from the window. She really needed to figure out what to do because these bills weren't going to pay themselves. She would have to begin the search again for a job tomorrow. She has been out some of the day looking for a place to work. All she happened to find was a bar in Hogsmeade which could be quite a distance to travel, but she knew Mariana very well and she would need more help now that her baby was born.

Tom and Celia finally ceased their actions and heavy breathing came from both. Tom apparated back to his apartment as he so no reason to stay any longer. As he arrived back into his bare room he smiled. He had gotten dressed before he apparted and he picked up another trinket along the way. He had swiped her only bra and when she emerged from her shower the next morning as she always did precisely five minutes after he had a small breakfast she would be looking for that thing and he'd have another opportunity to take her. He went to sleep early that night rather than staying up. He would have to build up his stamina for the next day.

Celia did in fact wake up and take her shower just to realize she had no bra. She searched the house up and down and was becoming increasingly late. She finally guessed that Tom must have taken it when he left. She apparate fully dressed minus her bra making her stick out a bit. She stormed into Tom's apartment giving him the dirtiest look she could. He was naked again holding her bra and he had a grin on his face.

"Looking for this?" he asked.

"Tom I don't have time for this," Celia said urgently.

"The faster you get over here and take your clothes off the faster you will get to work because you know I'm not giving this up you can either go without it or stay here a bit longer," he snickered.

Celia frowned. "Fine I'll go without it," she said sticking her tongue out. "Damnit why did I have to give her options," Tom thought as he watched her apparate away. He didn't have much time to think about it he was going to be late for work if he waited around much longer.

He walked into the shop and he was greeted with the usual friendliness and the usual tasks.

"Tom, I need you to go back to visit Hepzibah Smith today," Mr. Burke said approaching him after he had been there most of the day.

"What time?" Tom asked. Hepizibah was one of his easier to control clients. Still he didn't like being around her. She kept trying to seduce him every time he was there. But still this was his job, so away he went.

He reached the home and knocked. The door opened there was that woman again. He knew what to do. He let himself quietly try to persuade Hepzibah to try to sell her goblin armor. Things were not going well. She seemed to refuse to treat him in a business like manner. He sighed. This had been happening for months.

"Tom, you seem to be looking better," Hepzibah, said worried that he may in fact that someone else might be "feeding" him.

Tom looked up nodded. He had noticed it too. He was still thin as ever but he had color in his face.

"Well you can tell Mr. Burke I'm not selling for under 1,000 galleons. This stuff is ancient and I'm not about to part with it for half of its worth." Hezibah said politely pointing Tom to the door. "Come back and visit me sometime, Tom, when it isn't about business," Hepzibah said smiling.

Tom aparated back to the shop and Mr. Burke came up to him and Tom shook his head. Mr. Burke had expected this. Hepzibah was a tough cookie he had thought that Tom would be able to attract her to selling with his features. Sadly this was just one cookie that was too hard to break.

"Tom it looks like its going to be a long night, you don't mind staying a bit late do you?" Mr. Burke said seeing the look of disappointment in Tom's eyes. Mr. Burke knew that he was upset to not have more time with his girlfriend tonight. Mr. Burke was aware of what happened if Tom didn't show up for dinner though. They were both graced with her presence and her food. Mr. Burke tried to keep Tom over a few times just because of the food that would come and of course a small dinner break in the backroom, which usually left all three in a better mood. Tom and Mr. Burke had a few more customers until they looked in the doorway and saw Celia there holding whatever food she had prepared that night.

"Its not much but its filling," she said opening holding the bag. Both mean could smell something wonderful wafting from the bag already. Mr. Burke walked over and changed the sign to be back in 30 minutes for a dinner break. As he turned his back Hepzibah Smith walked by the shop and peeked in. She saw a brunette young woman handing a Tupperware full of some kind of pasta dish. Then she saw Tom kiss the girl and give one of the girl's breasts a squeeze as everyone walked into the backroom. Hepzibah's mouth hung open. So Tom was seeing someone. Hepzibah welcomed the challenge, but she wouldn't play fair. She waited a half an hour to get into the store and watched everyone come out of the backroom. She saw a small smirk on Tom's face, which pissed her off because she never usually saw the boy smile. This was going to be more difficult than she thought and she watched the girl begin to walk out waving. She carried the dishes she had brought in a bag and walked out the door. She wasn't sure how she wanted to break these two up. She remembered Tom saying something about not wanting a family. She watched the young woman walk out and decided it was now or never it wasn't likely that she would be able to track the girl down. She saw another girl coming and waving at the one Tom had been with. Quickly Hepzibah slipped out of view.

Celia hugged Minerva. "Minnie I haven't seen you in such a long time. What are you doing down here?" Celia asked.

"Seeing if there are any jobs available here, it's hard to find a job these days," Minerva said.

"Yeah its really hard to find a job, I do part time at a daycare center," Celia said.

"Yeah, but I could never do anything like that Celia, I'm not as good with children as people like you," Minerva said.

"So the woman's name was Celia huh," Hepzibah thought. "And she liked children the opposite of the way Tom felt about children. This called for a trip to Herbs and Spells the place on Knockturn Alley that sold any potion ingredient imaginable. She bought an herb that was used for fertility. She was sure by the way Tom grabbed Celia's breast that the two were most likely sexually active.

She then followed Minerva and Celia to a small ice cream shop in Diagon Alley where Celia had her drink sitting close to the edge of the table. A few minutes later she excused herself to go to the bathroom. Hepzibah saw the opportunity approaching and as quickly as she could she began grinding the herb. This herb didn't involve brewing like most because it was just an herb for fertility she put the crushed pieces in the drink as Minerva got up as well to go to the bathroom.

Celia and Minerva came back and Celia downed her drink quenching the thirst she had felt all day. She and Minerva talked for a while and then they both left to go home.

Tom got out of work about an hour later and went directly to get what he had missed out on this morning. He aparated into the home and saw Celia on the couch with only her bathrobe on. She saw him and gave him a grin as she stood up and dropped the robe. Tom stood there staring at her as she walked up to him and kissed him on the lips. He didn't need to be told twice. She really wanted this and for some reason that was sexier than he could imagine. She led him to the couch where she bean to undress him. When she had him naked she did something she had never done before. She kissed his neck and then went farther and farther down until she reached his waist and she grinned at him as she began to suck him. Tom felt extreme pleasure and almost couldn't hold himself back. He pulled her mouth off of him and then fucked her while she was on top of him. This wild sex lasted most of the way through the night and for the first time Tom was too tired to go back to his own apartment. He fell asleep there with Celia on the couch.


	11. Face Down

_**Chapter 11: Face Down**_

_Thank you once again Amy.Lee.Rox. This is when the story starts to turn ugly. Face Down is a song by Red Jumpsuit Apparatus, which I do not own neither do I own these characters, except Celia, or this computer. _

The morning had come and Celia heard her alarm upstairs going off. She stretched her arms and realized that Tom hadn't gone home the night before. She kissed him softly and he awoke as well and grinned.

"How much time do we have," Tom asked seductively.

Celia grinned as well.

Minerva started her first day at The 3 Broomsticks that day. She had decided that night that she didn't want to keep searching that she needed to pay her bills and soon. So she sent an owl to Mariana who was thrilled to hear that she would be helping out. Minerva didn't do much really. She washed dishes, scrubbed floors, and cleaned the toilets. Mariana didn't want magic used on her dishes. They took to shattering if you did that after too long so all dishes were washed by hand. The floors were scrubbed by hand every month or so and by magic every day. The toilets didn't matter so much they were bleach most of the time anyway. So Minerva had a fairly simple, fairly easy job. Still it just gave her more time to think about Hagrid. She had written to her former professor Dumbledore about the situation and he didn't know what to do about it either. He was becoming headmaster soon and told her he would do whatever he could to find a job for Hagrid. In the meantime washing dishes was her task at hand. She had decided to train the next year after she got on her feet to be an Auror. Well, she was stuck between the two, auror and transfiguration. She wasn't sure which would get her farther. Sighing she dipped the dishes back into the sudsy water and scrubbed them clean.

Celia and Tom had taken the shower together to save time. Of course much time was wasted in the shower not getting clean, but still both made it to where they needed to be on time.

A month passed and things were running like clockwork. Tom wasn't able to see Celia as often because he was always working late with Hepzibah. He started complaining of being sick to get out of seeing her. He was still held over at work, but it was a blessing not to have to see that woman. Then she started visiting the shop. Mr. Burke almost kicked her out for loitering, but then she decided to buy something and they couldn't.

Celia checked the calendar. How odd her menstrual cycles were never that off. She had been on birth control for a while now and there was no way that she was pregnant. She ignored it and guessed she just must be overstressed with school and her job.

Minerva finally got news back from Dumbledore through owl. He was trying his hardest to get a job for him so he could live there to on the grounds in the hut that he had been staying in earlier in the year (that man knew everything that happened in the school, though she still wondered why he hadn't said anything about it). Still she was grateful that he was trying. She smiled knowing today was the day she had to scrub the floors by hand after closing. She didn't' smile because she was happy she smiled because she knew that she had kept her job for a month now and she seemed to be in good standings. She also had enough to pay her bills. Now she would just have to decide if she wanted to do Transfiguration or train to become an Auror.

Many more weeks passed and Celia still waited for her period. There is no way she could be, no not this early in her life. She had to find out though; it was a matter that needed to be looked into. She went to see Minerva that day because it was Sunday and neither of them had to work that day. Tom was away and Celia apparated into the small neighborhood. Minerva looked surprised as she heard a knock on the door. She never usually got visits from anyone. She looked through the peephole of the door and saw that it was Celia. She opened the door and saw a worried Celia standing in her doorway.

"Celia what's wrong?' Minerva asked.

"I think I might be…" Celia said struggling to get the words out.

"Might be what?!?" Minerva almost shouted. She had never seen Celia this worried before.

"Pregnant," Celia said finally getting the word out.

Minerva's jaw dropped. She hadn't realized that THAT had been happening between Celia and Tom. She let Celia in.

She wasn't even sure what to tell Celia. She had heard of a pregnancy test that involved rabbits, but she heard that the rabbit died if the test came out positive. She decided that killing an innocent animal couldn't be the way to go for this. Sighing she handed Celia a paper bag so she would stop hyperventilating. She took a look through the newspaper for a while, while Celia was trying to calm herself down. Then Minerva say it the article that would help her out a lot in this situation. She cut it out for Celia and handed it to her the article read.

_Madam Pomfrey, age 25, who made such an amazing discovery in the field of medicine. 3 years ago, shocking the wizarding world with her five-minute pregnancy test has now found a new way to regrow bones and she's calling it skelegrow. She got the urge to create this when an accident a few months ago left her brother without bones in his leg. He was said to have gotten into a street fight with another wizard and instead of repairing his broken leg afterwards he had really made the bones completely disappear. Madam Pomfrey's potion is soon to hit the market and become standard in St. Mungos by December. She recently took a job at Hogwarts Witchcraft and Wizardry as head of their hospital wing….. _

Celia stopped dreading and nodded. "How am I going to get into Hogwarrts though, you can't apparate." Celia said.

"Your going to have to floo there, I would go to Dumbledore's office, as headmaster he'll keep it quiet." Minerva said.

Celia nodded and walked to the fireplace. Minerva threw floo powder into the fireplace. Celia walked in and shouted, "Dumbledore's office."

She felt herself disappear from Minerva's living room and after much twisting and turning she landing in another chimney and fell into what had been Professor Dippet's office. She looked around and saw many shiny, silver objects. She stood up and brushed herself off while a voice to her left said, "Celia, and to what do I owe this unexpected visit."

Celia swallowed the lump in her throat and said, "I need to see Madam Pomfrey, about her, five minute pregnancy test," Celia choked out.

Dumbledore looked a bit surprised. Then he remembered the person who played a part in this. He led her to Madam Pomfrey trying to keep her out of sight of the students for the most part, but most of the students were still in class. He took her into the hospital wing and asked her to sit down while he talked with Madam Pomfrey.

Celia waited for what felt like hours and then Dumbledore walked out of the room he had been in with Madam Pomfrey and left the hospital wing without a word to Celia.

Madam Pomfrey led Celia into the room and handing her a plastic like stick.

"What do I do with it?" Celia asked.

"Urinate on that blue space at the end," Madam Pomfrey said pointing to a small bathroom.

Celia made a face, but did as she was told. She came out a few minutes later and the two women waited for the result. Five minutes seems like 5 hours when you're waiting for something that important. Finally the five minutes had passed and Madam Pomfrey looked at the test and sighed.

"Congratulations, you are pregnant," she said to Celia.

All of the color drained out of Celia's face. She thanked Madam Pomfrey for her time. Then Celia asked if there was a floo system set up nearby so she could go home. Madam Pomfrey nodded and pointed towards a chimney near the beds of a few students. Celia walked over to the fireplace and threw some floo powder in. She said, "Godric's Hollow," and she disappeared.

Later that night Tom arrived as he always did. Celia had dinner on the table as she always did and Tom scarfed it down as he always did. Something was different about the feeling in the air as Tom lifted his head up to see Celia eating slower than usual. He wondered if this mood she was in would affect whether they would engage in their usual activities tonight.

She didn't know how to tell Tom about her situation. She cleared the table and Tom watched her curiously. He felt a stabbing pain in his stomach. Something was very wrong and he had a keen sense for that now. Anger started to build him. He hated her not telling him something. He got up from the table as she began to wash the dishes and grabbed her arms. She let go of the dishes and looked up at Tom.

"Your not telling me something," Tom, said in a threatening voice. "What is it," he said getting angry each moment of time she took not to answer him.

Celia turned around as Tom pinned her hands behind her back against the counter. She looked at him with horror as she saw the anger in his eyes.

He shook her. "Well?" he demanded.

"I'm pregnant," Celia, said her eyes welling with tears.

"no, no no NO," Tom's brain thought. He began to get angrier. He had been stupid to think that the girl would have taken care of not getting pregnant. "This is your fault!" he screamed at her as he picked up one of the dishes and threw it against the wall. "You did this on purpose!" he screamed again throwing her to the ground. He was so angry he didn't ever want to be in this disgusting house again. He apparated away leaving a broken-hearted Celia behind. She was so shocked she couldn't even move. All she could do was cry with her face buried in the ground.


	12. Another Valentine's Day Massacre

_**Chapter 12: Another Valentine's Day Massacre**_

_Hope you like this chapter. It's pretty fast paced compared to the rest of the story. Actually the story is really going to pick up pace soon. Thanks again Amy.Lee.Rox for continuing to read and review. Thanks also to Snow Maiden65 for currently leaving a review. Please keep reading and reviewing and I will keep posting new chapters as quickly as possible._

Celia lived her life alone from that point on. She had tired to see Tom once and only once. She had been called many names she didn't want to think about that day and had once again been pushed down. The anger he harbored was something she greatly feared. She began to wonder what she was going to do when she was too pregnant to go to classes anymore. She had decided day one that she was going to raise the baby and there were no questions about it, even if Tom didn't want to be in the baby's life. She wasn't sure lately if she wanted Tom in the baby's life. She sighed and began to knit her new baby a blanket. She had chosen a pastel mint color green.

Tom worked later hours with Mr. Burke. What else did he have to do? The anger grew in him anytime he thought of Celia and their unborn child. He had left her a month ago so why was she still on his mind. He shook these feelings and got back to work. He had been saving a significant death for the ring of his grandfather's and his ancestors. He wore the ring often.

Celia began to get bigger and bigger and by Christmas she was showing. She had no family to spend Christmas with so she decided to stop by and see Minerva.

Minerva heard a knock at the door. "It's Christmas Eve," she thought "Who could that be." She got up and walked to the door. She looked through the peephole and saw Celia. She hadn't seen Celia in months. She opened the door and hugged her. She soon realized why she hadn't seen Celia in a while. Minerva rubbed the enlarged stomach and asked, "So how are you and.."

"We aren't," Celia said not even allowing Minerva to finish. Minerva nodded and Celia stepped into the house out of the cold. She and Minerva didn't talk for a little while there was just a lot of understood silence. Finally Minerva spoke.

"What happened Celia," Minerva asked worried. She has never seen Celia this quiet the Christmas her parents had passed away. Something was definitely wrong.

"He's not even human anymore, he's an animal." Celia said.

Minerva nodded. "So do you know if you're having a boy or a girl?" Minerva asked trying to change the subject.

"Not sure yet, haven't really consulted anyone else about it," Celia said.

Minerva looked at her in shock. "How many months pregnant are you?"

"Almost five," Celia said.

"Wow, you look so much farther along," Minerva, said rubbing Celia's stomach again. "Any names picked out/"

"I don't know, I guess I never thought about it," Celia said. "If it's a boy I guess I'll name him Mark, and if it's a girl I'll name her… Amy."

Minerva smiled. She pulled out a camera she had recently received as a gift. "Celia, lets take a picture," Minerva said.

Celia smiled and the night was spent talking pictures together. Even Hagrid joined them later. There was much laughing to be had and then Celia made her way home.

Tom spent his Christmas alone as usual. He had always despised this holiday so even more now that he was spending it alone. What had made it so worthwhile last year? Then he remembered why. He was just going to have to find a new fuck buddy since his old one wasn't going to be useful for quite some time. He had been searching, but just couldn't find the same spark he got when he looked into Celia's eyes. Groaning he went to his table and took out the book that he had received in what felt like ages ago.

December became January soon enough and Celia knew that soon she would have to face this pregnancy. It was now clear to everyone that Celia was pregnant and the discrimination she had was almost unbearable. It was to the point where because she was an unwed mother she was going to lose all of her funding for school and she would have to drop out soon enough. Her professors just shook their heads, such a bright witch to have ended up in this kind of situation. One professor of her male professors told her that it would be in her best interest to drop out now before she had to face the shame of her pregnancy. She was finally approached by the dean and was told for the best interest of her and the child that she was until further notice expelled from the college. She couldn't believe it, such discrimination because she was an unmarried soon to be mother.

She left the university in mid January. She began to walk around in spare time. She walked everywhere even down Knockturn Alley where she seemed to get less weird looks.

Tom had been working hard and had been in deep thought, when it was shattered by a woman outside the window of the shop. She was walking casually down Knockturn Alley. He saw her large pregnant stomach and knew right away it was Celia. What was she doing on Knockturn Alley? Hepzibah who had been in the shop also saw the pregnant girl outside the window. She smiled. Indeed that fertility herb had done its job. She could see Tom already looking different. He was very pale again and his hair was somewhat shaggy. He wore a slightly grim expression. She would be the only one fattening him up now. She smiled and walked out of the shop. She sneered at Celia and continued walking.

Celia walked quite often in all over Diagon and Knockturn Alley. She talked to a few of the regulars around when she was on her walks, but mostly she did it to get out of the house. She had lost her job as well so now she was struggling to just get by doing little things for people to try to get enough pocket change to pay for necessary things. She was going to lose the house soon if she didn't find something to do soon. She was now feeling the serious effects of the pregnancy. She had been getting morning sickness, but now her feet were swelling badly to the point where she didn't' even want to wear her shoes.

In early February she was told she was going to lose her home at the end of the month if she didn't come up with some money fast. Celia finally let the tears that had been built up since the beginning of her pregnancy fall. She wondered why she felt so alone and why things had to be this way. She cried mostly because she knew no matter how long she thought about these things nothing would change.

Mid-February was approaching. Celia finished her baby blanket February 10th and was running out of things to do around the house. She did menial jobs in town such as house cleaning and dog walking, but she still didn't have a steady income. She didn't know where she would be living after this. She could get a job someplace that didn't have to have her do very hard tasks that would strain her and hurt the baby. She wasn't sure where to live at this point though. There was no way she was keeping this house and she had already packed her belongings into boxes.

Tom had been called out to see Hepzibah once again. Mr. Burke approached him and told Tom that he needed to see her that day to try and buy the goblin armor once again. He had someone who had been looking for a piece similar for 2 years now and was willing to pay almost anything to get it. Tom sighed not wanting to go visit the woman right now. It was February 12. He walked up to the front door as he had been doing for several months now. He knocked and saw the large woman open the door. She sat him down and offered him more of her awful food. He took a few bites and then pretended to scarf the thing while feeding it to Hepzibah's fat annoying terrier who sat under the chair anytime Tom came over knowing it would get something tasty if it waited. Hepzibah once again refused to sell her goblin armor but began to speak of something special that she had been holding from Mr. Burke. Intrigued he watched the house elf scuttle away to get the items as Hepzibah blathered on and on about something or another. Then the house elf came back and brought two boxes. Hepzibah opened the first telling Tom not to tell anyone about this treasure she was showing him. Then he held the cup. He felt his animal instincts setting in, as he wanted to rip the fat woman apart and steal her treasures. Still for the most part he tried to keep from killing the woman. Then she took the cup away from him and he once again had an animal urge to rip her apart. Still he waited. She was going to show him another and he knew it. Perhaps this one would be more valuable. Handed the box back to the house elf. Then she opened another box and he saw possibly the most amazing trinket he had ever been shown. He didn't even wait for Hepzibah to ask him to pick it up. He touched the smooth metal of the locket. Then the stupid woman began to talk. The rage built up in him as the woman bad-mouthed his mother. He may not have known her and thought she was a dumb broad for wanting a Muggle, but she was Slythernin blood and her's ran through his. He clutched the locket and when Hepzibah grabbed for it he almost didn't let it go. He saw the house elf still standing there. "No witnesses," he thought as he got up to leave.

Celia woke up covered in sweat. She had a horrible dream. She dreamt that she had miscarried. She held her stomach and felt a kick. Sighing she turned on the light. This baby was frisky and kicked as much as two children. She got up to walk around a bit. It was a crisp February night and Celia grabbed her coat as she went to take a walk. She did this many nights after she woke up after a bad dream. She walked through the neighborhood looking at the houses and knowing that all the happy families were inside sleeping. She held her stomach knowing that soon enough she too would have a family to worry about. She walked a bit more through the graveyard and then went back in the house to try to sleep.

Tom went into Borgin and Burke's as usual. He had that locket and cup on his mind all day. The only thing that broke his thoughts was when Celia made her usual rounds of Knockturn and Diagon Alley. He hated that she got what she wanted. He remembered the day in Hogsmeade. She talked about wanting children and he looked at her front and it seemed that she got everything she wanted. Why should she get what she wanted? He wanted to steal what was hers. He wanted to kill everything about her because her eyes flashed in his mind and her smile made him so angry. He began to squeeze the rag he was using to wash the counter with the point where all dampness in the rag was gone. Then he watched Celia disappear around the corner and looked over at Mr. Burke. He couldn't work here anymore. He needed to go on with his life and his plans and this tied him to a world he wanted to be no part of. He walked over to Mr. Burke.

"Mr. Burke, I need to resign," Tom said.

Mr. Burke looked surprised. "Why my boy, you are the greatest apprentice this place has ever had. I would think that you would be interested in moving up eventually and being partial owner at some point," Mr. Burke said.

"I have family matters to take care of," he said watching Celia come back around to talk to one of the people on the street as usual.

Mr. Burke nodded. He had noticed the pregnant girl walking around often and always wondered when Tom was going to take responsibilities for his actions. Mr. Burke said, "Alright Tom, you do what's best for yourself."

Tom walked out the door and walked in the opposite direction. Celia watched him walk down the street. She didn't bother following him. He had told her in October to stay away from him and that he wanted nothing to do with her. She apparated back to her home not thinking anything of it really.

Tom Riddle spent that night planning on how to kill Hepzibah Smith. He had the ability to break her silly charms on her precious items, but he wanted her for revenge. How dare she insult his mother in such a way. She had everything that he had wanted and he thought that now he may have finally found someone worthy enough to die for the horcrux of the ring. He would do it tomorrow. Exactly one year from the first horcrux he had made. February 14.

Celia woke up from another horrible dream. She was covered in blood holding her limp baby in her hands screaming why. Shaken by her dream, and she once again got up to go out for another walk. The baby was kicking again almost like it was trying to escape her womb. She sighed and put on her coat opening the door and letting the cold breeze hit her face. "Tonight is quite a cold night indeed," she thought to herself going back into the house and grabbing her mittens and her scarf. She stepped back out, "Well, its better," she said stepping into the cold world beyond her warm house for another walk.

Tom woke up the next morning with almost no sleep. He was ready. He began to plan more and he decided he would strike that night. He spent a few more hours looking over the book and found several spells that would have scared any normal human being, but delighted him greatly. He found spells such as control of aging and being, control of storms and natural disasters. He had seen right away that trying to use the spell for controlling aging didn't work on yourself it actually had horrific side effects that caused a person to lose years of their lives. He shuddered at that a bit, but remembered it if he ever needed to use it on other people. He went through a few more and closed the book. His stomach growled, but not from hunger from anticipation.

The moon glowed bright in the night sky and Tom Riddle stalked around Hepzibah Smith's home. It was easy enough to get in; the charm to lock the door merely took a simple alohamora spell. Then he was in. He saw the house elf making some cocoa for her mistress. "Perfect," he thought as he walked in farther and pushed his wand into the house elves forehead. He used the skills learned from the book to tamper with her memories making it as though she had fallen down and hit her head in the darkness rather than seen Tom come in at all. He then proceeded to knock out the house elf and leave her there. He slipped something into the woman's cocoa, and watched her come in and drink it. The poison started setting in almost immediately, but it wouldn't kill her fast enough and she might actually be found. "Avada Kedvra!" he shouted watching the woman fall nearby her knocked out house elf. Tom then shouted, "Malvagità!" and he felt himself being ripped apart once again, but this time it was satisfying rather than painful. He let out a laugh as he kicked the woman's body out of his way. He didn't have to search for long until he found the hiding place for Hepzibah's treasures. He broke the charms easily and grabbed both of the boxes. He slipped them under his cloak and left the house. He had another place to go tonight before the night was over and if he succeeded he would have another horcrux on the way as well.

As soon as he was out of plain sight and looking unsuspicious he aparated to Godric's Hollow.

Celia was awoken by a loud noise in her living room. She ran down the stairs and saw Tom there.

"Tom?" she asked surprised to see him especially at this hour. "What are you doing here," she asked her voice getting shakier by the minute as she got a good look at his eyes. They were hungry, scary eyes but not sexually at all. He raised his wand to her.

"Don't call me Tom!" he shouted at her jabbing her pregnant stomach with the wand. "That's not my name anymore!" he shouted again.

"What's happened to you," Celia said with the shakiest voice she had ever heard come out of her throat.

"Just something I need to get rid of before I move on with my life," Tom said laughing. "Can't have any witnesses Celia my dear," he said pointing his wand at her.

"Avada Kedvara!" he shouted.


	13. Tiny Heart

_**Chapter 13: Tiny Heart**_

_This chapter is short, but contains a lot of the information needed for the rest of the story. I was going to make it longer, but I wasn't sure how to tie the next section into this chapter so I left it like this. Thanks again Tibys and Nat-y2k2 for your reviews and of course my continued reader Amy.Lee.Rox!!_

Celia fell to the ground. She clutched her stomach. "Shouldn't I be dead?" She thought. Tom knew exactly what he was doing though. He hadn't forgotten the prophecy, but merely needed to get something out of the way. He shouted, "Malvagità!" and split another piece of his soul. Celia felt a sudden very sharp pain and realized what had happened.

"Tom, how could you do this to your own child!" Celia screamed.

Tom had never heard the girl raise her voice before, "It will all be over soon Celia."

She screamed as the labor pains started to set in. Tom watched her curiously and the screaming continued and she was breathing much more heavily. This wasn't a sexy scream this was a very pained scream. Nevertheless he enjoyed it.

She pulled of her underwear that she had been wearing and tried her hardest to get up and find something to cut the umbilical cord with. She was in so much pain that crawling was barely an option. She screamed again as she found a pair of sewing scissors. Unfortunately these would have to do. She then couldn't stop from pushing and she began giving birth.

Tom watched the major amount of blood pour out of her body. He couldn't help but watch as he saw a head push through a place he had at one time so much enjoyed fucking. He watched and heard the pained screams of Celia as the baby was out of her body. The baby never opened its eyes it was indeed a stillbirth. Celia held her bloody baby in her arms before cutting the umbilical cord. She couldn't believe what was happening. She had dreamed about this, and now it had come true. She cut the umbilical cord and waited for the placenta to come, but she felt another horrible pain in her body. She didn't think that passing the placenta would be like passing the baby. She pushed and pushed and was surprised to see another head. She was having twins! She felt this baby slip out a bit easier than the other. She wiped its mouth with her dress. She heard it cough. Her baby was alive! She cut this umbilical cord with much more care and held her live baby in her arms.

Tom watched in wonder. He could easily kill this baby too, or he could just leave it here and take Celia. He decided on the second and after she passed the placenta he hit her in the back of the head. He left the newborn baby boy in the house. He walked outside with Celia draped over his shoulder. He was covered in her blood and his followers just looked at him appalled.

"We heard the screaming and…., what exactly did you do to her," Avery asked with a worried look on his face. Lestrange looked happy about this. Stupid bitch was the reason he still have a green spot on his nose.

"Surprise abortion," Tom said laughing. The group laughed nervously as well. They now knew what kind of person they had gotten mixed up with. They were trapped now and they knew Tom would torture them each if they tried to escape. They all appparted out of there before there was too much commotion. Tom made sure to give a nice beating to the house before he left. It was about to collapse as the group of people surrounded the scene. They stared in horror as they saw the house being to catch flame. Minerva had been coming by to visit Celia and immediately sent an owl to Dumbledore. Hagrid was with her holding a bunch of flowers. They were going to wish Celia luck with her baby. They rushed into the house. Hagrid and Minerva stared in horror. There was blood everywhere and he found the two babies. One had already died and one was very weak. Minerva and Hagrid each grabbed a baby. Minerva found the baby blanket on the counter and wrapped the baby that was holding onto life in it. Minerva sat outside with the babies and Hagrid ran back in to find Celia. He looked everywhere until the smoke was too much, and he had to get out. He got out just in time. Empty handed he walked out of the door and the house collapsed behind him. He looked back in horror, as did Minerva. Minerva held the live baby with all her might. It was a boy. The dead one on her side was a girl. She couldn't believe that anyone could do this to Celia. She had a feeling that this was forced.

"No body Minnie," Hagrid said. "I looked everywhir," Hagrid said himself starting to cry. "Whoever was in there wit 'er took 'er wit 'em," Hagrid said again.

Minerva began to cry herself. Dumbledore arrived a few hours later after the commotion had died down and the house was completely gone. He picked up the living baby.

"She wanted to name her boy Mark," Minerva said crying, "And her daughter Amy," she said pointing to the corpse.

Dumbledore nodded. "Was her body recovered?" Dumbledore asked knowing that answer was probably no.

"No," Hagrid said solemnly.

"Well, I think graves need to be dug soon for both Celia and Amy," Dumbledore said. "No matter if Celia is alive or not, she's dead to the world now," Dumbledore said again sadly sighing.

Gravestones were made the very next day and they read.

**Celia Noel Plantagenet**

**Born 26 April 1923**

**Died 14 February 1942**

**Body Unrecovered**

"_Separated from the fear, aware of a destination far away from here."_

**Amy Plantagenet**

**Stillbirth**

**Died 14 February 1942**

"_One so small, never felt the pain of the world." _

Minerva took baby Mark with her that night and Hagrid stayed with her. Minerva put Mark in the small incubator Dumbledore had constructed for the baby. The poor thing was so premature. She sighed after she had seen that Mark was indeed breathing and now sleeping. Minerva was very afraid of what was going to happen in her life at this point. She had no problem keeping Mark; in fact she felt it was her duty at this point. Celia had talked about making her godmother to the baby already, but Minerva hadn't taken it seriously until now. She sat on her couch with Hagrid. Hagrid handed her a bottle he had been drinking out of. It was very strong mead.

"I don't drink," Minerva said plainly.

"It's for the pain," Hagrid said starting to cry again himself.

Minerva took the bottle from him and took several drinks. She then began to chug the bottle. Minerva and Hagrid shared many bottles to the point where they were both very drunk.

"It's getting really hot in here," Minerva said taking her shirt off and slipping her skirt off as well.

Hagrid had never seen Minerva like this. She kissed his lips. She took off his shirt as well and unbuttoned his pants. Her drunken lips kissed his again. His pants were completely off within minutes and he wore no underwear. He bean unhooking Minerva's bra. He slipped his thumbs on the top of her underwear and slid them off as well.

They made love most of the night. The next morning was a very big surprise. Minerva was very sore and hung-over and Hagrid felt bad for taking advantage of Minerva like that. It had been him how had asked her to take the mead and he who went along with her when she started to be sexual with him. Still there was no taking it back now. He left Minerva there and was determined to leave her alone. He had seen her bleeding and he didn't want to hurt her anymore.

Minerva sat alone in her living room. She was very aware of what had happened the night before and begged Hagrid not to leave her. She watched him walk out the door as tears filled her eyes again. She stumbled over to the incubator and fed Mark a little bit of formula she had been given.

A few days later Dumbledore told Minerva of a family that would be willing to take Mark in. Minerva had volunteered to care for the child, but Dumbledore knew she had goals in life. He told her of a family that had tried hard for a child and had gone through many failed adoptions of babies. They desperately wanted a child and Mark would be perfect for them. Edward and Elizabeth Potter had wanted a child for several years now, and they were almost too old to have children of their own. At 40 years old Mark was an answer to their prayers. Minerva passed Mark over to Dumbledore.

Dumbledore walked to the house of the Potter's. He handed Mark over to Elizabeth who had to ask. "What happened to his mother?"

Dumbledore sighed knowing he would have to lie at this point unfortunately. "Died in childbirth," he said.

"And the father," Elizabeth asked almost not sure if she wanted to know.

"Left her, when she told him she was pregnant," Dumbledore said. At least that was partial truth.

Elizabeth nodded. She had already known that this baby was one of two and the twin had died.

"Give him whatever name you wish, but it was the mother's last wish that his first name be Mark." Dumbledore said before leaving.

Elizabeth decided to keep his first name giving him the middle name Thomas, which was the first name of Edward's father.. So from that day on Mark Plantagenet became Mark Thomas Potter.


	14. Complete Submission

_**Chapter 14: Complete Submission **_

_Sorry about this chapter taking so long it was a pretty long chapter to write. Thanks once again Amy.Lee.Rox and Tibys for leaving reviews it really means a lot and makes me want to continue to post chapters as quickly as possible. Celia's dress look is up on my homepage site _

Celia awoke about noontime February 15th. She cracked her eyes open and felt a horrible pain in the back of her head. She looked around and realized that she was no longer in her home. She had no idea where she was actually was or how she got here. She did know one thing though, and that was that her babies were gone. She would never see them again and they were probably dead by now. She looked at her arms that had once been covered in her own blood, but they were no longer covered in blood. She must have been washed off. Her clothes were changed as well. She looked at the dress she was wearing. She seemed to be clothed enough, but she looked at herself in a mirror and was horrified at how she looked. She looked dark indeed and felt and watched two hands slip around her waist.

She turned around at out of the darkness stepped out a very dark looking Tom Riddle. She looked horrified. His eyes were almost a scarlet red color and definitely bloodshot. She felt his ice-cold lips press up against hers. She tried to push him away but he just laughed.

"Why would you do this Tom?" Celia said now that she had had a chance to step away from him.

He slapped her. "What did I tell you about calling me that!" Tom screamed at her. "You will address me as Lord Voldemort," he snapped at her.

She looked up at him her eyes full of terror. He grabbed her and stared her deep into the eyes. "As you wish," she said hoping that he would just let go of her.

He did in fact let go of her. He had things to attend to. He was trying to figure out how to gain power at this point, and finish splitting his soul so that he would have seven. He left the room with his looming cloak from the Christmas dance their 7th year. She couldn't believe he still had that thing. The thing she had once found dark and exciting to see him in, now brought her a sinking feeling of fear and terror.

She looked in the room around her. She tried the door several times, before she gave up on opening it or picking the lock. Her wand was nowhere to be found and she guessed that he had either taken it or that it had been left in the house. She sat in the room. There were no windows. She looked into the mirror and looked at the back of her head. She found the bump from when she had been hit in the head. She wished she knew what day it was or how long she was out. She didn't even know what time of day it was because of the lack of windows.

A month passed like this. He would visit her several times a day and she would refuse most things like food. She was sure he would hold her captive for the rest of her life so she would be sure to make sure that her life wouldn't last much longer. He kept her from having things in order to carry out the task.

She still refused to eat and sometimes she was forced to eat. She had lost all the weight from the babies in that month. She was very slender and somewhat sickly looking. This was the point where he forced her to eat more and better. Finally decided she looked as good as she ever would.

"It is time to carry out my task," he thought. He had thumbed through the book and looked at the spell enough to know how to use it.

He came into the room with Celia that late March night. She had been brushing her hair in front of the mirror when he came up from behind her as usual. She gave him a dirty look and continued to brush her hair.

He grabbed her face and she sneered at him. He heard her whisper something as she almost spat at him.

"What did you say to me?!?" he demanded grabbing her face again and her arms with his other arms.

"Thief of love," Celia spat at him.

He slapped her. She glared at him again. "You belong to me!" he said grabbing her again and throwing her down.

"I belong to no one," she said to him her eyes desperately searching for an escape.

"There is no escape Celia," Tom said. "I have plans for you, dear," Tom said in her ear.

Celia's eyes widened in fear. She was hoping if she kept this up he would get sick of her, but now he had plans for her. What was she going to do now?

He laughed maniacally and watched a shaking Celia attempt to break from his grip. He pulled her back with ease.

"I'm giving you more privileges Celia," he said laughing.

"At what price," she sneered. "There is always an exchange with you, I know you."

"Your freedom," Voldemort said.

"Soumettre!" he shouted.

Celia felt very strange. She felt her skin tingle and her heart almost stop. She felt a barrier being created between her and the rest of the world.

"What did you do to me!" she cried.

"Your mine Celia, forever and ever." He laughed. He walked out of the room this time leaving the door open. This confused her, because usually she was locked into the room. She waited a while and then wandered out of the room. She walked throughout the building. Everywhere she went she was cold and in the dark. She finally found what she thought to be the exit. She opened the door. It was in fact the exit and fog rolled through the doorway. She went to take a step out, but felt herself being pushed back by some invisible field.

Voldemort laughed at this as he walked up behind her. "You can never leave Celia, I control you now, your future depends on me, you can't age until I die, it will be like your living everyday over and over." Voldemort said laughing. "This has the added bonus of being able to control most of your actions as well."

Celia looked at him in horror. She continued futilely to get through the doorway and Voldemort continued to laugh.

"Would you like me to demonstrate what I can do Celia?" he said laughing still.

He took her hand and guided her back to the room. As much as she didn't want to follow she couldn't stop her legs from moving. "What am I doing," she thought.

She was lead into a very big room unlike the one she had been in. "This is where you will be staying from now," Voldemort said to her. "This is our bedroom."

Celia grimaced. She didn't want to be alive at the moment let alone share a room, a bed even, with this monster. All that had happened already horrified her. Oh why couldn't he just have let her die in that house with her children? She shivered again. Their children….

Meanwhile, Minerva had decided what she was going to do. She wanted to be a Transfiguration teacher. She had Celia as a tutor and she knew that no matter what Celia would be proud of her. She decided to minor in the Auror program. She wouldn't take the entire course all the way through, but would have enough experience to fight the dark forces. She wasn't going to take the finishing course that sent you directly into ministry work. She knew where she wanted to be and that was Hogwarts, her home.

Voldemort had Celia cornered in the room. "Celia you forget, who has control in this situation," Voldemort said.

He whispered into her ear, "Stop fighting this Celia."

She felt her body go limp. He had done that?

He led her over to the bed. "Its been a while Celia, I hope childbirth hasn't changed anything." He said.

Celia in her mind was screaming no, but he kept whispering in her ear. He got her to do whatever he wanted to an extent. He couldn't make her say things to him, he couldn't make her feel things, but he could control several things that she did. He also had control of where she could go and her aging process. This was all though. He found that out when he said, "Tell me that you want me."

"Never," She choked out.

He slapped her and she looked as if she were going to slap him back, but he whispered in her ear, "You really wouldn't want to do that would you."

He ordered her to undress for him. He ordered her to do several sexual things to him. She had no choice, but to comply.

Voldemort didn't get the same enthusiasm as he once had. He pulled her head off of his groin and looked into her eyes. He whispered in her ear, "Enjoy this Celia,"

She glared at him. "No," she said trying to get up.

"Sit down!" Voldemort demanded and she felt herself comply again.

"I don't understand," he thought to himself. "Well, there are other ways to get what I want out of her. He excused himself from the room and allowed her to go on her way inside the building.

Celia got dressed and began to search around the building. Some rooms had windows, but most didn't. She had walked into a death eater gathering by accident a couple times and the men glared at her. She quickly walked out of the room. She went on to search the rest of the building and found many secret passages within a month of roaming. She had also listened in on conversations of death eaters and Voldemort without being caught. She truly had become a ghost like roaming woman who seemed to never age. Her hair didn't grow past the length it had been and her cuts healed the next day leaving no sign of scar. She wondered how long he would keep her like this before he got sick of her, but that seemed to not be happening. She was forced to sleep in the same bed as Voldemort and dine with him when asked. Otherwise she was virtually left to roam the castle. A few times she decided to change into a cat for the sake of faster reflexes and more sneaky skills especially when she heard a very important discussion going on.

Voldemort had been planning for two months now since he disappeared out of society for good. He still appeared in public of course, but was very cautious about who saw him and about where he went. He had very important plans of going back to Hogwarts in search of work in a few months after he regained some of his strength. The last horcrux he had made really took a lot of out of him and he didn't want to rush into something without a carefully executed plan. He watched Celia from time to time wondering where she would disappear to. Still he smirked knowing she couldn't really go farther than the surroundings of this building because she was tied to him. His sexual life had been lacking of course, but he found several ways to spice that up. He had been brewing a potion called verlangen. He was hoping this potion would live up to its reputation. It was a potion for lust and if he mixed a little bit of amortencia he should get the desired effects from Celia.

He had finally finished the brewing process that took about a week. He slipped a few drops into her drink. Since it took a week to brew and its effects only lasted an hour or so he didn't want to use a lot at first.

Celia sipped her water. "Raspberry," she thought sipping the water again. "I love raspberry," she sighed happily. "But, how would he know that," she questioned looking up at him as he began to eat. The death eaters looked at her as well and grinned then went back to eating their own food.

Avery had known about this potion for a while now, and had told Voldemort of two weeks ago. Avery stayed in the building with Voldemort seeing as he had no home. Most of the rest of the death eaters either had jobs or families that they held commitment to as well. Voldemort had stamped all of these men the night he took killed his children. This had been a very painful process for each death eater using the charm from Celia's bracelet. He had grabbed her only possession from the room of requirement knowing that she would keep that charm bracelet in her most prized and only remaining childhood possession. Each man now bore the mark of the skull and the snake, which Voldemort used as his device for calling them. The charm left a tattoo on each person's arm not the largest tattoo but still a definite symbol of his dark powers. Sometimes Voldemort and his followers would meet in the Hog's Head in Hogsmeade to get away from the building and other times he met in that room in the building. Either way he was sure to keep a close hold on everything and everyone. Sometimes they had meals together like tonight but most of the time they did not. Usually it was just Voldemort, Celia, and Avery at the table. This meant that Celia had a much larger meal to prepare tonight than she did usually. When Celia wasn't wondering around the castle she did the many tasks that were made this place clean and livable as demanded by Voldemort.

Dinner had finished and Celia began to feel quite strange. Moisture was building up between her legs and she excused herself and walked into the bedroom. Voldemort excused himself as well after a few minutes and Avery followed to go to his bedroom a few minutes later. The rest of the death eaters went back to their own lives by aparating away.

Voldemort walked in and saw Celia laying down on the bed attempting to fight the feeling that had come over her. Voldemort crawled into the bed next to her. "Celia, what's wrong," he asked teasing her a bit.

She didn't answer. Voldemort took this as a sign to lean over and kiss her passionately on the lips. Celia tried to fight it, but felt herself melting into him. "I hate you," she thought. "I hate you, I hate you, I hate you!" her mind almost screamed. Why was she leaning into him? Why was her body responding to this?

"It's now working," he thought not seeing the fire in her eyes that he had once seen when they were together before she had become pregnant.

He decided to take a bit more action by pulling her underwear off underneath her skirt. He let his fingers run up her thighs until he got to the opening of her vagina. He then let one finger slip in and Celia now felt even her mind succumbing to him letting out a small-exhaled whimper of pleasure. He then let another finger slip in completely stretching her to his liking. He wondered if Celia would want to do anything on her own and he got his answer. Her small soft hands undid his robes and he felt one hand slip into his trousers. He looked into her green eyes and saw the lust in them. It wasn't quite the same feel that this had had before he left her in September, but it was still good nonetheless. He fingered her deep as she began to give him a hand-job. He couldn't take this anymore and removed her hand from his trousers so he could remove his trousers and his underwear. He hiked Celia's skirt up and pulled her on top of him. He pushed into her and moved his hips up and down and got some very desire reactions from her. He began to her soft moans begin as he pushed in harder and deeper. She began to get really, really moist spilling out onto his entire groin. There were many animalistic moans from each party and little did they know but there was a very horny Avery on the other side of the wall in his own room listening to every noise they made. Finally Voldemort released his semen and began to soften. The effects of the potion were starting to wear off and Celia began to regain her sense of mental awareness.

She looked down at Voldemort and wondered what had come over her. This man had killed her children and almost killed her. This man created horcruxes and was barely even human anymore. How could he love her or she love him in these circumstances. She began to feel the tears form in her eyes. Why was she here and why was he still using her? She began to feel one tear at a time begin to fall and watched Voldemort get out of the bed, put on his trousers and walk out of the room leaving Celia there with only her thoughts and tears.

Celia walked into the kitchen and picked up a knife. She brought it to her neck. She made the incision. She felt the blood pour out and felt herself fall to the floor and then everything turned to black.

Voldemort snickered at the sight. "Oh Celia, forgot to mention, I not only control your aging process, I control your ability to die," he said as he walked into the kitchen to get some water.

Celia closed her eyes and felt the tears pour out as her blood ceased to come out of the cut. She reached up and touched her skin and felt it begin patching itself. "I can't even die on my own," she thought sighing. She lay there for a few hours until he commanded her to come back to bed with him.


	15. Take it day by day

_**Chapter 15: Take it day by day**_

_Thanks again Tibys and Amy.Lee.Rox for your reviews as usual. It's really helpful to know that you're still reading. Hopefully my updates will start coming faster, but I can't be sure. Well that's about all I have to say. Please Review!_

A few months can just fly by when you're trapped in a nightmare. Some days were better than others, no matter what though she knew she was trapped until this man let her go. She tried everything to get him to dump her off, but he always found a way to make it work in his advantage. Celia sighed. She wished she at least knew what day it was or what month. She longed to see the outside. She began to go stir crazy. She couldn't even stand walking around the building. She wondered about everyone out in the world.

Minerva squealed. She had signed up for the university of her dreams just for fun but never expected them to give her a full ride scholarship. She had shown exceptional scores in transfiguration N.E.W.T.s and the university was highly impressed. She hadn't smiled in so many months, but things were really starting to shape up. She had given up on seeing Hagrid again. He hadn't answered any of her letters and one day he just sent the one she sent back to her. She was sure by now the owl had come close to just pecking his fingers off to get him to take the letter. Minerva was just going to have to move on and stop living in the past. She gave her owl an affectionate pat on the head and picked up the rest of the mail. She sorted through it and went to throw the junk mail away. She went to put the bills, her acceptance letter, and her other non-junk mail on her writing desk and she found an envelope. Had she missed this one? She opened it and some pictures spill out of it and a letter. The letter read,

_Minnie_

_Just thought you might like these pictures. They will be kept in much better care wit you than wit me. Just thought you might like to see 'em again I'm not sure if you remember taking 'em at all. Well I'll let you be now.   
_

_Rubues Hagrid. _

Minerva took a good look at the pictures. They had been from that Christmas. She looked at all the smiling faces they had all had. She even had one of Celia's pregnant stomach when they finally got her to let them take a picture. Minerva felt the tears start and she set the pictures down. She opened one of the drawers of the desk and put the pictures and the letter back in the envelope. She placed it in the drawer. She closed the drawer and walked away from the desk.

Celia had begun to wonder what she was supposed to do here now. She had finally become so frustrated with not knowing the date she finally caught Avery one day when the death eaters weren't meeting.

"What is today?" she asked choking out the words. She hated to even be around the death eaters let alone ask them a question.

"August 31st," Avery said. He hadn't expected the woman to approach him. He actually thought he she was going to confront him about getting off to the sounds of Voldemort and Celia. He walked cautiously away leaving Celia standing there. She couldn't believe it was August already. Around this time last year she was conceiving her children with this horrible man who trapped her here.

Voldemort was starting to hide his horcruxes carefully now. He had been out all day taking care of this task therefore canceling any of his meetings with his death eaters. He had placed his ring in the Gaunt shack under the floorboards placed in a gold box under several special enchantments. He began to hear creaking of floorboards and someone descended from the stairway.

He saw a very scraggily woman walking toward him. She looked to be about 25 years old. She was barely dressed at all and began to say, "So how much are you going to offer me?" She said opening up the coat that she had been wearing to reveal that she had been wearing nothing under her coat.

"What are you doing here woman?" Tom asked angrily. He wasn't very pleased with the idea that some strange woman was living in his hiding place.

"I stay here and sell my.. wares," She said flashing him a peek once again.

He raised his wand to her. "Get out!" he screamed at her.   
"Come on I'll give you a good price since your such a catch," the woman said coming closer.

"Avada Kedavra!" He shouted and the woman fell to the floor.

"Might as well use her death for my gain," he thought. "Malvagità!" he shouted. The woman's death had helped to create a horcrux for his mother's locket. He smiled knowing that today he had successfully split another piece of his soul. His dark urges began to get stronger however. He needed to go back to the building and find Celia. He wanted to hear her screams under him. He apparated away from that house and back to his building.

Celia wished she knew what had happened to her wand. She had begun to wonder if she were left like this long enough if she wouldn't be able to remember how to use a wand. She would certainly be out of luck then. She had been in the room on the bed when she reached under the mattress. She found what looked to be like her wand. She almost shouted in excitement. It hadn't been destroyed in the fire after all and that's not all she found. There was key under the mattress as well. She wondered what this must go to. She heard the doorknob turn on the door and she quickly shoved both items back under the mattress.

Voldemort came in with his eyes even redder than they had been earlier that day. Celia looked at him terrified wondering what he could have possibly done. She knew of course that he had split his soul again. She knew how bloodthirsty he had become with each horcrux. She wasn't sure how many horcruxes he had made. She just knew that with each new one the more animalistic and the less human he became. She wasn't sure when this would even end and when he would finally have enough horcruxes to be happy with himself. She felt sick with herself. She felt as if she had made a horcrux with her lack of age and death.

Voldemort approached her and grinned. Today he wasn't going to fool around with the potion. He had no patience. He just wanted to hear her screams whether they be in pleasure or in horrified pain he didn't really care. He told her to get up. She felt her legs give into the sensation. She felt him look over her for fear. She was sick of him using her fear against her so she stared at him with a hard stare. This intrigued him. She was learning to block him out to her emotions. He grinned knowing that this wouldn't last long.

He whispered into her ear, "Celia, I know what your doing, and it won't work. I have a way of getting what I want," he said pulling his wand out from his robe pocket. "No matter what it takes."

Of course he didn't really think about using magic on the girl, but he was hoping for a look of fear from her. She did in fact give him the exact look of fear he had been hoping for. He put his wand back into his pocket.

"Its easiest if you just give into this Celia, give into my darkness and let it conquer you," Voldemort said to her laughing. He hadn't forgotten about the prophesy and he would be damned if he would let this woman stop him from gaining the power he rightfully deserved.

Celia eyes widened as she tried to pull out of his grip, but where could she go that he wouldn't find her. Even if she did manage to get away, eventually he would find all of her secret passages and hiding places in the building and she would never be safe. She let her body go limp hoping he would just take what he wanted and go away.

He pulled off her dress and her underwear were next. She was then commanded to undress him and her controlled body began to do it. When both were undressed he skipped the foreplay completely and just pushed himself inside of her roughly. She felt like she was being ripped apart barely able to sustain her scream. He enjoyed her pain soaking it in and pushing in deeper and harder. She was almost in tears and her voice was sore from screaming when he finally came and left her there to continue his planning someplace else. She looked down and saw that she was bleeding again. She laid on the bed and cried herself to sleep. She felt so unclean so raped of who she was.

Voldemort began to create his potion again. As fun as it had been to rape Celia he still felt unfulfilled. The potion gave him a bit more than that had this time. He had other things to do, however, with his time after brewing the potion. He wanted to spill more blood now that he felt he had the power of his own death. He still hadn't created the seven he wanted, but he began to get the feeling of invincibility.

Meanwhile, Elizabeth and Edward Potter were looking over their new baby boy. He had been getting healthier everyday and they were so happy to see that he had made it. They had been given a green baby blanket that had been with Mark the day that they received him in their loving home, but they had been debating on what to do with the blanket. Did they want Mark to know that he was adopted or could they just easily destroy this last gift from the boy's biological mother and pretend forever that the boy was their own? They both looked closely at the blanket before making their decision. They saw the intricate work and started to wonder about how much time this must have taken the woman to knit. They decided to give the blanket to Mark seeing how it had an affect on his sleeping habits. He had been a very hard baby to get to sleep, but that baby blanket he would cuddle up next to and fall asleep almost immediately. They knew then that the boy would always know that he didn't belong and he should know about his biological mother. What had they been thinking by not wanting to tell him one day? They watched their baby sleep and happily sighed. They felt so lucky to have been blessed with such a wonderful baby. He hadn't cried much since they received him into their home. He rarely ever did anything wrong. He was a fast learner for his age and despite his size and prematurity he was crawling and beginning to walk earlier than most infants. "Six months old and beginning to walk," Edward and Elizabeth thought. Mark had brilliant sparkling green eyes and they wondered which parent he had gotten them from. They had never seen a picture of Mark's parents nor did they know the name of his parents. They decided it would probably be for the better for now and if Mark had any questions they would take them as they came.


	16. Evil Angel

_**Chapter 16: Evil Angel**_

_A few of the things Mark does in this chapter are actually things I did as a toddler (1-2 years old). I was a crazy toddler :P. Sorry about the length of time this chapter took to get up. Its been hectic here, but I finally ha d a break to continue writing the end of this chapter. Thanks Tibys and Amy.Lee.Rox. Your reviews really keep me trying to write this story as well as I can. Please continue to read and review :) Oh yeah thought I might throw in that I still don't own this computer or any of the Harry Potter characters._

Even more months passed and Celia began to watch the snow fall outside on of the windows in the building. Voldemort had been talking with the death eaters about moving the building to a more elegant but abandoned castle in Albania. He had plans for making another horcrux there. Celia had never been to Albania before and she was worried about what was going to happen to her. Maybe he would just forget about her and let her go she hoped, but sighed realizing she had been trapped in this building for almost a year and still he seemed to not be bored with her. He barley spoke to her anymore it was just a quick fix and he was gone. The only thing she seemed to kept around for anymore was cleaning, cooking, and sex. Some little housewife she had turned into she sighed thinking to herself.

Voldemort noticed the lack of spark in his bedroom life. Sure things were going alright and he got what he wanted as usual, but still he wasn't getting everything he wanted. He was on the verge to making his next horcrux, but he still felt frightfully unfulfilled. He wasn't doing much to corrupt Celia; his death eaters weren't getting much accomplished either. He knew that it was time to take actions in all aspects of his life.

Minerva had started school that September and was completely thrilled. She had survived almost an entire semester of university life and she couldn't be happier. Double majoring was something that the university was against her doing especially since she had taken a year off from Hogwarts. She now lived in her dorm and had moved out of her house early in September shortly after getting her acceptance letter. She had a roommate that was about her age as well another student who had taken off a year to try to become an artist. The starving artist thing hadn't worked for her so she came to the university to study herbology. The woman had many exotic plants around the room that required special care that almost drove Minerva out of her mind. Many times she woke up in the middle of the night sweating heavily because the plants required intense heat and other times extremely cold because the plants required icy conditions. Still she and her roommate got along for the most part especially when her roommate decided to get a more protected area for her plants in the university greenhouse. Minerva finally got some sleep around the time of her finals when she desperately needed it and she aced most of them with very high marks. Potions of course was always one of her weak points but she hadn't learned much from Slughorn. Still she got an acceptable and that was good enough for her. She was getting ready to spend her break in the dorm seeing as she had practically no family to go home to. Her roommate seemed to be staying in the dorm as well during the Christmas break. For the first time her roommate actually approached her with a personal question.

"So, why aren't you going home?" Minerva's roommate asked.

"Nothing to go home to," Minerva said plainly.

"Same," her roommate replied.

"Never really learned your name completely and we've been roommate's for a semester now," Minerva's roommate said extending her hand, "My name is Viola Sprout,"

"Minerva McGonagall," Minerva said shaking Viola's hand.

"I hope to work at Hogwarts one day, its really the only place I've ever felt at home," Viola said in a dreamlike state as she went to close the window.

"What house were you in, in Hogwarts?" Minerva asked.

"Hufflepuff," Viola said blushing a bit. "I know its not one of the more powerful houses, but Hufflepuff's are always loyal and true," Viola said reassuringly. "What house were you in?" she asked.

"Gryffindor," Minerva said proudly. Viola laughed to herself. She really should have seen that one coming with a headstrong woman like Minerva.

The two chatted for a while about memories from Hogwarts.

"Did you ever know Tom Riddle?" Minerva asked accidentally letting her thoughts spill out.

"Yes, I knew him a bit, he always had some brunette girl twirled around his fingers," Viola said with a look of worry on her face. "He seemed to be able to take advantage of whoever he wanted and no one really noticed, but I never really liked him honestly, just something about him I guess," Viola said.

"Me too," Minerva said.

Voldemort had taken until February to move to Albania, but by Valentines Day of that year he had settled in and began looking for the Ravenclaw diadem. He had recently remembering charming the hiding place out of a ghost in the Hogwarts castle. A few days before he left he made a trip to the costal cave, which he had once used to torment other children at the orphanage. He set up a very strategic way of getting to the horcrux. He had already begun to learn to make inferi with that helpful book he had been given. He then moved Celia and Avery to Albania. Lestrange was given Helga Hufflepuff's cup to put in his Gringott's account. Lestrange was his most trusted death eater other than Avery who he had his doubts in every now and then especially in Avery's new found interest in property that was clearly Voldemort's and Voldemort's alone. Avery had been flirting with Celia out of sight of Voldemort, but Voldemort had known so he put another spell on Celia causing immense pain to anyone who tried to have sex with her other than himself.

Celia liked the castle in Albania much better than she had liked that stuffy building. She was able to go onto the grounds of the castle but not allowed any farther than the lake. Voldemort couldn't help craving her sparkling smile, as she sat down by the lake with her feet in the water. What was he thinking? Was she getting to him? Surely not he thought to himself clearing his thoughts and getting to more important business including the newest object he was to make his horcrux.

He did just that less than a week later. February 14th he decided to give one more attempt to look for the diadem when he came upon a wooded area. He decided to stop for a while and look around there before heading back to the castle. He felt something strange about this area. He began to look through the trees. He could have possibly stumbled upon exactly what he was looking for. He looked into the trees. He saw something shine the corner of his eye. He saw a man reaching into a tree. The man was pulling out the exact diadem that he had been searching for, for a week now.

"I should be able to get a bit of wealth from this," the man said turning around. The man was a peasant from the village below. Voldemort's lips curled into an evil smile. He approached the peasant and pointed his wand at the man. The man looked confused at first but seeing the expression on Voldemort's face the man felt fear spread through him. He backed away from Voldemort's wand attempting to run away. Voldemort stopped him quickly and with the killing curse. He picked up the diadem and shouted, "Malvagità!" He felt another piece of his soul being split, but this time no scream of pain had occurred. He just felt himself laugh sadistically. He walked back to the castle to find Celia in the lake with the bottom of her dress floating on the water. She seemed to be almost glistening in the late evening setting sun. He didn't want to force her this time. He wanted to hear her begging for him not just him using her to get what he wanted in bed. He slipped in behind her in the lake and grabbed her from behind. Frightened she turned her head and saw Voldemort behind her. She hung her head and looked into the water. If he was going to rape her again she wanted him to just get it over with. She closed her eyes awaiting a very painful experience to come, but to her surprise he just held her there. She turned around to look him in the eye.

He stared at her face letting his emotions be unchanged. He watched her eyes soften. She still hadn't forgiven him and she knew she never would, but she couldn't help but feel something there. She also began to feel her masochistic side, kick in thinking about all the ways he had pleased her in Hogwarts. She remembered the prophecy as well. She didn't fully understand, but she supposed to it could work in reverse. Perhaps if she could just win him over to the side of good she would have a chance at escape for herself and Tom. That was truly the only shot she really had was to try to reverse this ugly process.

Meanwhile, Edward and Elizabeth were celebrating their son's first birthday. They were told because of his prematurity he might not develop motor skills as quickly or grow as quickly, but their son proved everyone's fears wrong. He was a very intelligent mobile baby who was small for his age, but he wasn't too terribly under the average height. His brilliant green eyes shined brightly as he looked upon the cake that his parents had set before him. Immediately cake chunks were flying everywhere and Edward and Elizabeth couldn't help but giggle. His hair and even the corners of his eyes were covered in cake as he began picking up some of the chunks and attempting to eat them. He looked upon his destruction of the cake with pride as he looked up at Elizabeth motioning for the thing he knew that was coming next, a bath. Surpsingly enough, Mark enjoyed baths greatly and was even trying to swim in the large bathtub. After the opening of gifts and cleaning of the kitchen Mark yawned and waved to Edward. "Nigh Nigh," he said as he walked over to his crib putt his feet between the bars and flipped himself into the crib to go to sleep.

Elizabeth and Edward's eyes welled with tears of joy and sadness. They had enjoyed this day very much and had been looking forward to it for many years, but still they could see that Mark would always be an independent boy who wouldn't need them later in life. Shaking those bad thoughts from their minds they laughed at the funny pictures that had been taken of the day's events.

Minerva McGonagall and Viola Sprout had become quick friends in what had seemed like only hours. They began making trips together almost everywhere and Minerva actually began to smile again. Things were really looking up though a part of her deep inside still wished that Hagrid hadn't left her. She was so lonely without him. She was sure somehow he must be thinking of this as a noble action of some sort, but she wished he would stop in the back of her mind. She wanted him back in her arms.

Hagrid had kept a few of the pictures to remember Minerva by. He had wanted to send them all, but he just couldn't. The thought of getting rid of her completely hurt very much. He couldn't just forget Minnie. She was a very big part of his life, but he couldn't let his mistakes and failures rest on her shoulders. She had a brilliant mind and could do whatever she wanted in life. He could never take an opportunity like that away from her. So he kept on pushing her away as much as it hurt him and focused on his work. Being the gamekeeper at Hogwarts had its advantages. He was around animals all the time and back at the only home he had ever really known.

Celia found herself back into the arms of the man she had refused to forgive. Would forgiveness always be this hard? She knew that in her heart one day she would have to forgive him, she couldn't possibly hate him forever. She tried her best to make him smile around her to try to bring back a few fond memories she had of him. She knew that if she could bring back what she had had she could find her way to forgiving him. Still she was finding it harder and harder to keep up the act. He had been even more cruel lately than usual. The good news he rarely found time for her anymore she had more access to her wand and the mysterious key than she had had before.

She began to wonder why she had ever agreed to date Tom. Something in his eyes made her believe that he was alone and frightened. That he needed to feel warmth, love, and security. She had never felt a feeling that deeply. She felt him drift farther and farther away from humanness and in turn her as well. She knew that somewhere behind this exterior he was still Tom she could see it sometimes though he tried his best to hide it. That isn't something you miss, not after being that close to someone. Still everyday instead of bringing him closer it felt as if he were getting farther away and in turn she started to feel more hatred towards him that she had never experienced before. What was he doing to her?

Voldemort laughed. He had been formulating his plan to rid the world of muggles. He wasn't sure quite what inspired it though one could guess it was because of the muggle he had been forced to be sired by. Still he was also succeeding in breaking Celia's spirit. He had felt something evil arising in her as well a very strong emotion of hate. After all that was the first step to being evil wasn't it?


	17. So I Thought

_**Chapter 17: So I thought**_

_Time jump to another year. Hopefully the chapters will become more interesting as I skip to the most important parts otherwise this would be 400 chapters long or something crazy like that. So I thought is a song by Flyleaf and I use a few of the lyrics in the opening of this chapter. Once again don't own flyleaf, the song, Harry Potter characters, or this computer. Thanks so much Amy.Lee.Rox for your quick review and Tibys for your review. Trying to post as many chapters as I possibly can. Unfortunately during Spring Break I might not be able to post as much but luckily that's only a week. _

_A year goes by….and I…can't talk about it. _

Celia felt a chill run over her skin. She had survived another year, but how many more would she have to endure? She was already at wits end a year ago. Still she knew that it was important to keep her cool and her "purity" per se. She could hear the words of that seer echo through her head quite often and she had a feeling that they were very true and very relevant. So she kept on the defensive most of the time winning no ground with Voldemort. Voldemort now only had his diary and the diadem in his possession. He wasn't sure what to do with either of them so he held them both pretty close to himself.

Voldemort had waited three years from the point when he had asked for the job of defense against the dark arts post. He was now 21 years old and ready to reapply. He left Celia in the castle that day not wanting her seen in public. He knew that she was probably marked as dead by now if there was ever a search. So he took his faithful death eaters with him to the Hog's Head. The frightened group had seen a lot of horrors since they signed on for this job. After Voldemort had made the diadem a horcrux he had become quite violent. He went on a muggle killing spree in one small village recently. He couldn't help himself and his death eaters just watched in amazement. Of course many of them were believers of the same things so they fought alongside him, but a few of them weren't sure this was what they wanted to do. Afraid of ending up like the muggles they were persecuting they stayed by him as they wished him well at his post at Hogwarts.

Tom walked up to the castle with the diadem and diary still close to him under his robes in the very deep inner pockets. It had been three years since he had been back here and he looked at the castle in a very nostalgic way. Feeling a strange feeling coming over him he shook it off. He began to approach the building it was snowing pretty heavily. His shoulders were covered with snow almost immediately as he walked a bit more briskly towards the castle doors. He opened them and let the scent of the school envelope him. Then proceeded to make his way to the headmaster's office. He went up the stairs gave the statue the password he had been given by owl. He had set up this meeting with the headmaster a couple months ago by owl. He knocked on the door and was let in by Dumbledore he took a seat and the two talked for a while. He began to get infuriated with Dumbledore. First of all how did Dumbledore know so much about him? The second thought that came to his mind was if he knew about the death eaters and several other things what if he knew about the horcruxes or Celia. No, he told himself. The house was destroyed and there was never any evidence that he had been making horcruxes. What was this old man playing at? He finally felt the meeting coming to an end as Dumbledore straight out refused to give him the teaching job and then asked if he had some ulterior motive for coming to castle. Damn this man was better than Tom had known. Luckily he seemed to let it go as Tom was hurrying out of the room to go hide his precious treasure. He stalked up the stairs to get to the room of requirement and he found his way back into that room that held many memories for him. He found his way back into the place that he hid things. He placed the diadem away and gave the room a look over before exiting. He decided to make his way back downstairs and was stopped outside by Dumbledore once again.

"Tom, where is she?" Dumbledore said his face an emotionless mask.

"Who?" Voldemort said sneering. This man had nothing on him as much as he had guessed about Tom he still didn't know a few things. He didn't know about the horcruxes and he didn't know about Celia.

"Where is Celia. Tom, she's innocent let her go," Dumbledore said more seriously. Celia had been one of his favorite students though he claimed not to pick favorites. She had so much potential and such a bright helpful personality almost the polar opposite of Tom Riddle. It was one of the days in his life that hurt him the most when he had to bury her child and there wasn't even a body of her to bury. Funny how he seemed to be in charge of many burials in his life, his mother, his sister, Amy Plantagenet, and the memories of Celia Plantagenet.

"She's gone," Voldemort said almost chuckling. She was gone all right, to the darker side of herself. He could see it more everyday and the more he saw it the more powerful he felt.

Dumbledore tried not to change his facial expression when he heard those two words. Voldemort began walking and Dumbledore did nothing to stop him. Either way if he was lying or not he wasn't letting Celia leave, if she was even alive anymore. Dumbledore walked up to the castle brushed the snow off of his cloak and walked up the stairs to his office. He went into the room and for the first time in a while he found himself crying.

Voldemort made it to the Hog's head and shook his head. He bought a round of the drinks for the table. He was still in a good mood regardless. He knew that that last conversation was a major upset for Dumbledore and on that thought he felt an evil smile curl on his lips.

Minerva McGonnagal apparated to Godric's Hollow and walked down to the cemetery. It was Valentines Day and she didn't have a date as usual so she went down to visit her old friend. She had been tempted to ask Dumbledore what had happened to Mark, but he seemed determined not to tell her. Maybe he was afraid that Minerva would take the boy away from the family. Still she knew she couldn't handle a toddler especially knowing that he was Celia's son. She had been set up on a blind date with a boy who was graduating that year. She was supposed to meet with him next week. His name was Darien. Minerva didn't know much else about him really. Sighing she touched the gravestone of Amy. She remembered holding the baby and how she and Celia had talked and talked the Christmas about the baby. "Well, the babies," she thought. She sighed and apparated back to the university.

Edward and Elizabeth had celebrated another birthday and they couldn't believe how fast Mark was growing. He was talking very clearly now and was learning faster than they had ever seen a baby learn. They began to wonder more and more about the heritage of Mark. He had bright green eyes, brown tussled hair, and a curiousity that just couldn't seem to be quenched by anything. They wondered what his real parents must have been like. Still why were they questioning? They were blessed with a wonderful baby boy. Edward took Mark outside to play in the snow while Elizabeth went through the adoption documents. They were quite bare considering. The space for father was blank and the space for mother was just filled with the mother's last name. Plantagenet. There was no other information at all. She knew that Dumbledore must have known more, she just wondered if they had been given a edited copy or if he had just left it out. Elizabeth pushed the papers away and grabbed the baby blanket that Mark had cuddled with protectively for the first year of his life. She put it in a box with the adoption documents. She then proceeded to put them in the attic of the house. Then Elizabeth started to make some chicken noodle soup on the stovetop and when Edward and Mark came in they enjoyed big bowls of soup and lots of laughter.

Voldemort finished off the day and dismissed the death eaters. He had matters to get to back in Albania. He entered into the castle and went up to the bedroom that he and Celia shared. She was on the bed sleeping and Voldemort wasn't sure what to do at this point. Generally when he entered the castle he had to find her but today she was right here, but not conscious. He wanted so badly to tie her hands to the posts and find a way to wake her up. For some reason he decided not to and he crawled into the bed beside her feeling an overwhelming exhaustion fall over him. He pulled the brunette in closer to him and felt himself almost nuzzling in her hair. He heard a soft yawn emitted from her and she grabbed his hands that were already around her and pulled him in closer shaping her body into his. He felt her breathing steady to almost nothing as she drifted back to sleep. He found his way to sleep as well.

The next morning Celia woke up with Voldemort still completely wrapped around her. She smiled. She had made some progress though after this he would probably be twice as harsh to try to prove that he wasn't going soft. She knew that deep down inside he must still be there if only a little.

Minerva met with Darien that weekend and they went to a little French restaurant. Darien had brilliant blonde hair. His eyes were a deep steely grey a difference from Minerva's deep brown eyes and brown hair. Darien's eyes sparkled as he talked about having a large family. Minerva sighed and listened to him somewhat while spacing off a bit letting her thoughts go back to her time with Hagrid. Darien looked at Minerva and asked, "You don't really want to be here do you?"

Minerva sighed. She wasn't going to let this date bomb because she was having an issue. She smiled at Darien.

"Is your family pureblood Minerva," he asked.

She stared at him for a moment. "Why should that matter?" Minerva asked.

"I don't know if things get serious I would like to keep my family line pure if you know what I mean," he said chuckling. "The Malfoy line has never been mixed."

Minerva glared at him. What an arrogant ass! Oh, she would teach him a lesson.

"Well, what if I told you I wasn't pureblood, hypothetically speaking," Minerva said batting her eyelashes.

Darien stared deep into her eyes that were locked on him in a death glare. He nervously answered, "Well you and I could both part knowing that things were just not going to work out. "

"And if I were a pureblood?" she asked innocently.

"Well, I would invite you back to my place," he said with a smug look on his face.

Minerva saw that as her chance and she proceeded to take her glass of wine and soak him in it completely ruining the white shirt he had chosen. She stomped away triumphantly leaving him there soaked and stuck with the bill.


	18. Looking for Answers

_**Chapter 18: Looking for Answers**_

_I actually got this chapter done with pretty good time and I'm currently working on the other one. Spring Break was alright all in all just not much spring to look forward to its been really cold. Good news is that it hasn't snowed recently :P. Thanks so much to Tibys and Amy.Lee.Rox for your quick reviews as usual. Keep reading and reviewing and I'll keep posting as much as possible. _

Eight years. She had been trapped with this monster of a man for almost a decade of her life. She still looked like the same 18-year-old girl going on 19 when she looked in the mirror, but she could see the aging process beginning to make even the death eaters look older. Some looked older than others of course. Some weren't even among the living anymore. Avery had died a horrible death by the Cruciatus Curse. He had been dumb enough to try and go against Voldemort and then he broke the unforgivable rule. He wasn't that bad of a guy in Celia's opinion, but then again she would have a bias. He had grown sick of Voldemort's treatment of Celia, and her entrapment. He was going to set her free. He studied up on it. He found himself more and more in love with her. Perhaps it was the prospect of the forbidden fruit. Either way, he had thought that he had loved her. He was caught by Voldemort and sentenced to that painful death while Celia was forced to watch. Though she didn't love Avery, she didn't want to see any human being have to go through that kind of pain. She found herself growing bitter and hating Voldemort more and more as the days turned to weeks, the weeks to months, and the months to years. She had devised several escape attempts of her own of course, but with each failed try Voldemort showed more and more of his animal side. He had actually raped her in front of the death eaters one of the times as punishment. She still felt the pain of humiliation coupled with just overall emotional overloaded pain.

Soon she began to give up completely on escape. She decided the only way she would escape was to kill him, but that too had its downfalls. She had been punished even more severely for that. She had discovered sodomy during that time, and how horribly painful and terrifying that experience had been. He only used that one for punishment after that point for he didn't really receive any pleasure from it either for some reason or another. She was becoming a shell of herself. She had almost given up hope completely on converting Voldemort over and not losing herself in the process. She could feel him grow powerful from her pain, however, and that infuriated her beyond belief. She knew if that were going on, she could never allow herself to cave in. She would always feel the need to fight for her dead children and her own self respect which had been lost for so long now.   
So five years from that point of Voldemort's rejection for the teaching position and nothing had really changed. He had become a household term for muggle terror in that time and most wizards took that name seriously. These were darker times however and much muggle discrimination was going on. Voldemort didn't see a great amount of opposition from anyone but the ministry, which he was smart enough to stay away from. He left himself untraceable to the world, not worried if he died however. He had horcruxes everywhere. He had only lost a few death eaters, but was hopeful that more purebloods would join his death eaters. He had left out that he himself was only half a muggle or that Celia was half a muggle as well. The less the death eaters knew about that the better.

Mark was eight years old today. Boy how the years flew by. As many times as Elizabeth tried to ask Dumbledore he seemed to still not tell her the name of Mark's biological mother. He said that secrets like that could really lead to horrible things for Mark. She still didn't understand what that had meant. Secrets could lead to horrible things for Mark? Was his mother some kind of criminal? "No certainly not, criminals don't knit," she thought to herself. "Perhaps the father, but there is no father on that paper at all listed," she thought again. Another birthday had passed and another freakish snowstorm had arrived in the middle of February. This had happened every year since 1941. That had been nine years ago. While Edward and Mark were out Elizabeth made her way to the attic once again. She had made this a routine as well. Every birthday that Mark had had since he was two she went up to look through that box. She had been searching Plantagenets all over Britain. She had to know. She had left all of her clues in that box hoping to find the mother's name. She knew that Mark looked nothing like the family and wondered how long it would be before someone spilled the beans about the adoption. Mark would be so upset if he knew that his adopted parents could tell him nothing about his biological mother and father besides that his mother died during childbirth, he was a twin, and his mother's last name was Plantagenet. She was going out to check a graveyard later that night in Godric's Hollow to see if that would lead her anywhere. She had heard about a fire there about 8 years ago, but that is all she had known about that area.

Edward and Mark came in and had their usual bowl of chicken noodle soup. Cake and presents followed until it was finally evening and Mark was yawning. He said good night to his parents and left the room. Elizabeth looked deeply into Edward's eyes and he knew exactly what was on her mind.

"Elizabeth," he sighed. "I know that knowing nothing about your family is the reason you are doing this for Mark, but do you really think your going to find anything other than disappointment for him too? Honey, its time to move on I think after this one. Maybe one day you can get the information out of Dumbledore or Mark can himself, but this is getting you nothing but heartache." Edward said sympathetically.

It was true Elizabeth had been adopted herself. Her mother had too died during childbirth. There weren't very good records at that time and Elizabeth's mother had been older when Elizabeth was born. The only things she knew about her mother were that her husband had died in a war soon after she had become pregnant. She knew his name, but she never found out her mother's name. She was determined to find a link between the mother and father of Mark and at least give him a bit more information than she was given. If she had the mother's name maybe it wouldn't be too late to find out who still knew her. If someone knew her she could find out who the father could have been. She had this planned out. It was how she had tried to find her mother, but unfortunately most of the people who would have known died before she found out she was adopted.

Elizabeth put on her coat and told Edward she would be back soon hopefully with more answers. She apparated to Godric's Hollow. She saw a woman kneeling at a grave. It was dusk. Elizabeth scanned the graves and came up to the one she was looking for right next to the woman she had seen.

"Celia Noel Plantagenet," Elizabeth said touching the tombstone.

"Did you know her?" the woman asked.

"No, did you?" Elizabeth asked.

"Yes, she was a very dear friend of mine," the woman said quietly.

Elizabeth extended her hand. "My name is Elizabeth, I'm trying to find out if there is a connection between this woman and my adopted son," she said.The woman shook Elizabeth's hand and let her scan the graveyard a bit more not speaking.

Elizabeth checked out the tombstone next to Celia's and saw the words plainly written. Amy Plantagenet, stillbirth. Elizabeth's eyes lit up. Had she found the Plantagenet she had been looking for.

"I'm sorry, how rude of me, I introduced myself but didn't ask your name," Elizabeth said.

"Minerva McGonagall," the woman said.

"Minerva, could you help me with something, my son Mark, I think this might have been his mother," She said pulling the adoption papers out of her bag.

"Yes, I believe so, Celia had two children. I never found out what happened to Mark but I had him for a few days while Albus Dumbledore, current headmaster at Hogwarts looked for someone to adopt him.   
Elizabeth's eyes teared up. She took at look at Celia's gravestone again and noticed something odd. Celia's body hadn't been recovered. Hadn't Dumbledore said she died in childbirth? Wouldn't they find her body? They found the body of the other child though. This was becoming stranger by the moment.

"So why was Mark given to you?" Elizabeth asked curiously.

"I was supposed to be named Mark's godmother, and I was there shortly after Amy died," Minerva said sadly obviously not wanting to talk to this nosy woman.

"They never found Celia's body?' Elizabeth asked curiously.

"No they guessed it might have burned in the fire," Minerva said.

This really wasn't making any sense to Elizabeth. If Celia hadn't been found how had the babies been found. The bodies should be fairly close unless, horrible as the thought may be, that Celia hadn't wanted her children. She had tried to abort them herself and failed at it then tried to commit suicide later her own body being very far away from the babies she left for dead. Minerva sensing her negative thoughts chipped something in.

"Celia loved children very much, it was really a freak accident what had happened and to this day no one knows exactly what happened, but Mark was lucky Elizabeth, and you really don't want to dig into this more than you have to. For Mark's sake I would stop before you uncover something horrifying." Minerva said walking away. Elizabeth opened her mouth to say something but Minerva had already apparated away.

Elizabeth wrote down Celia's full name in the blank that said mother. At least she had gotten one thing that night. She wrote Amy's name at the bottom and titled her name siblings. She apparated back to her own home and walked through the front door. Edward glanced up from his paper at her and she nodded handing him the paperwork. He looked up at her amazed that she had found anything at all.

"I'm done searching Edward," Elizabeth said coldly. "I got my second warning message to stay out of the situation and I think that there is something there that is dangerous for us to know. Part of me wishes I knew what it was. Part of me is terrified of it. I think it is something Mark will have to choose to know for himself. Hopefully he will accept what little I uncovered for him and be happy with that knowledge. Knowing Mark being raised in this family that probably won't be good enough," Elizabeth said chuckling a bit at the end.

Edward chuckled as well and they walked up to the attic together and put the papers in their box with Mark's baby blanket.

Minerva McGonagall made it back to Hogwarts late that night. She had only started teaching there that year and didn't want to make a bad impression on Dumbledore. Still she knew no matter how late she came in that night would be an exception. Dumbledore shared that day with her closely mourning. She had already become slightly angered by that woman who was too nosy to mind her own business. What was Minerva supposed to tell her? That Celia was murdered by the very man who had helped her produce Mark and Amy? That, that monster of man had killed his own daughter, stolen the mother, and left Mark for dead. She could never let those horrible notions get out of her mouth though she wished sometimes they would leave her mind. Tom Riddle had destroyed her friendships and caused her to lose the only man she ever truly loved. Minerva met Albus's eyes. So he had been downstairs?

"Went down there as well did you?" Albus said weakly.

Minerva nodded. "So I met Elizabeth Potter," Minerva said. She might as well not try to hide it from Dumbledore. She wanted answers from him anyway. "She seems to really love Mark, why didn't you tell her about Celia, she seemed really interested."

"There are things in this world that Mark should never know about. Just imagine 20 years from now he is starting a family of his own and he finds out about Tom. We both agree that he lead to Celia's death to us. How would he feel knowing his father is a mass murderer who enjoys the idea of killing muggles, especially if he decides to marry a muggle? It's just a dangerous situation, Minerva, which could only lead to heartache for him. Ignorance is bliss Minnie, if only people like you and I could enjoy more of it." With that said he walked away into the darkness of the castle leaving Minerva only with her thoughts.

Celia watched more death eaters come in from pureblood families. Darien Malfoy was one of these that disgusted her the most. He was after her even more than Avery had been, but the worst part is Voldemort seemed to stop noticing.

"Well, you're a cute little thing, couldn't be a day older than 19," Darien said licking his lips. "So what are you? The Dark Lord's little plaything?" Darien said laughing at the idea.

Celia spat at him and turned to walk away. Darien grabbed her arm. She turned around and slapped him in the face. He pinned her against the wall and got up in her face. "Don't you ever disrespect me like that," he said wiping the spit off his face. "You little bitch," He said after another breath and he slapped her hard in the face. Celia looked at him with big eyes and then saw her moment. She elbowed him hard in the face and kicked him as hard as possible in the groin. She ran away from the man as quickly as possible. He seemed to catch up to her quickly. She went to her last resort. In the kitchen she quickly remembered a trick she still had up her sleeve. She was still an animagous. She became her cat form and fit her body between the fridge and the wall. Darien ran in winded looked around for a while and then gave up. Celia let herself wander around the castle freely as a cat. As long as she let no one catch her she could pull this off for a while. She wasn't sure why she hadn't remembered it a while ago when it could have been even more useful.

Darien went back to his home. He had a wife and even had a baby at this moment, but he couldn't refuse a chase from a young woman. He had been pretty popular in college except with one freshman. She had reminded Darien a lot of that Minerva girl he had been rejected by. Most embarrassing moment of his life had to be that night at the restaurant as he was approached by the waiter with a towel. That waiter had always hated him because he was a very rude person and a poor tipper. He hadn't' been rejected since then but that night still stuck in his mind. He chased after that girl for a while too but saw that he was only landing himself in more potentially embarrassing situations. He hoped to bed this one. She was not only clever and feisty, but she was a forbidden fruit only to be tasted by those higher up than him. He wondered if any had died for flirting with those boundaries. All he knew is that Darien always got his girl as long as that girl wasn't Minerva McGonagall.


	19. Bend not Break

_**Chapter 19: Bend not Break**_

_Sorry that this took so long to put up I've been super busy with the end of my senior year coming up. I tried to make this chapter pretty long. I still don't own Harry Potter whatsoever or this computer, but I may be partial owner of a macbook laptop in a few months. Thank you Tibys, Amy.Lee.Rox and xTamikax for your reviews. Please keep reading and reviewing. _

Mark was nervously waiting at Platform 9 and ¾. He had gotten his letter of acceptance to Hogwarts in February. He was very excited as he held his suitcases and his owl's cage. He had almost gotten a cat, but an owl had seemed more fitting. Edward and Elizabeth stood in joy as they watched their son board the train after they all went through the barrier together. Mark waved from one of the windows and the train began to pull away. Elizabeth started to tear up and almost began to run for the train as if she would be able to stop it but Edward turned her around and held her tightly. The last thing Mark saw before he the train pulled far away was his mother's smiling face. Edward had wanted it to be that way despite his want to cry as well. Elizabeth was glad that Edward had done what he had. The two walked back together after the train had left. They had raised their son and now he was going to have to pave his own path. All they could offer were letters of encouragement now. It was all up to Mark to decide his future now.

Mark sat in a compartment with a boy and a girl. He introduced himself and the other two introduced themselves. The girl's name was Augusta Jorkins and the boy's name was Paul Longbottom. Paul had dark brown hair and brown eyes to match, whereas Augusta had sandy brown hair and bright blue eyes. Mark sat down and the three began to talk about family life. Laughter erupted from the car and the three became quick friends.

Celia had been avoiding Darien for 3 years now. She had almost been cornered and caught, but she had managed to get out of the situations. Still things were moving very slowly in the castle and everyday she planned her escape. She had been cautious when sneaking around the castle being sure to only use her animagous abilities when in dire need to escape from Darien.

The train pulled into the station and Mark saw amazing sights. When his parents told him that he was a wizard he almost couldn't believe it. That was a few years ago when his powers had been showing themselves a bit. Now he was in front of an enormous castle school about to cross into a world and a part of himself he didn't even know existed. He was put in a boat with Augusta and Paul as all the first years nervously awaited sorting.

Sorting had begun and many names were called out. Mark watched as Augusta walked up and the hat was placed on her head. The hat took no time at all to shout, "Gryffindor."

"Gryffindor is a good house," Paul whispered to Mark as another child walked up to have the hat placed on his head. "I hope I'm placed in that house as well. I think it would be horrible to be placed in a house like," He began to say as the hat shouted, "Slytherin!"

"In a house like Slytherin," He continued to say as both watched the boy that had just been placed into that house walk over to a table of sneering teenagers whose disposition was neither friendly nor pleasing.

"I hope I don't either," Mark said nervously. Paul walked up as his name was called and the hat was placed on his head. There was a pause for a bit as if it were trying to decide and then the hat shouted, "Gryffindor!" Paul's nervous face melted into a gleeful grin as he hopped off the chair and quickly walked over and took his seat next to Augusta.

Many names were called and it seemed like an eternity until Mark's name was called. He walked coolly over to the chair.

Minerva McGonagall nudged Albus Dumbledore as she had been sitting directly to his left. She whispered to him when she heard Mark's name called.

"Isn't that.." Minerva managed to get out before Albus nodded.

"He looks just like that scumbag," Minerva said cringing her nose.

"Oh, I wouldn't say that," Albus said his eyes twinkling.

Minerva gave him a confused look and he said, "You'll see it Minerva," Albus said.

Minerva looked and watched the hat be placed on his head. "His Slytherin past is so strong, poor boy is going to be stuck in Slytherin," she thought.

"Gryffindor," the hat almost immediately shouted.  
She saw it then. His smile was as bright as Celia's, almost seeming to light up a whole room. His soft features showed through now and his dark green eyes sparkled with joy as he made it over to the table with his friends. Minerva smiled and Dumbledore chuckled. That was Celia's son.

Celia was dealing with a strain of her own problems. She finally calculated the time after asking Voldemort nicely what the day was and the year.

"1953, and its September 1st," Voldemort said slightly annoyed by her question.

Celia let out a big sigh. She was finally ready to make an escape though she just needed a few more days.

Unfortunately she never found those few more days. She had been cornered by Darien.  
"3 years hasn't changed you much Celia," he said growling.

Celia shivered. He took her silence as another moment to talk, "You are a hard one to track down," he said exhaling deeply and getting close to her face, "But half the fun is in the chase."

Celia tried to get away by any means possible. She clawed at him, kicked him, but he bound her and pulled the zipper for her dress. She felt the top start to slide down her body and she screamed hoping someone, anyone would hear her. A cloth gag immediately silenced her and she felt hot tears slip down her face. No one was going to help her. She felt him grab a breast violently and she used her last resort. She head butted him as hard as possible. Unfortunately he had a harder head than she did as could be expected. She felt herself blacking out.

Darien rubbed his head. He felt Celia's body collapse into him. He was contemplating taking her while she was passed out, it would certainly be a lot easier. Still he wanted her to awake and struggling under him, liking it but not wanting to. He zipped her dress back up and took the gag out of her mouth. He waited; it wasn't like she was going to be going anywhere.

Voldemort realized that it had been a while since he had Celia all to himself. She had been wandering the castle aimlessly for a while. "Maybe I should take her out or something," he thought. He hadn't been out in a while and maybe some fresh air would bring some fresh ideas to his sex life.

Celia awoke on the floor unsure of what had happened while she was out. She noticed that her dress was rezipped and the gag was out of her mouth. She heard a voice behind her.

"Finally awake sleeping beauty," Darien said laughing.

Celia scowled at him. "What did you do to me?" She asked angrily getting up slowly.

"Nothing while you were out, except wait for you to get back up." Darien said. "Surprised me with the head butt, but your running out of tricks up your sleeve Celia. Eventually you are going to have to come to realize that eventually I will find you and have you."

Celia bolted for the bedroom she shared with Voldemort. If she could just get there she would be safe for a while. Darien, unfortunately, was faster and she fell as he tackled her to the ground in one of the more abandoned hallways.

Darien pulled his wand out and bound her hands. He gagged her again and slipped her dress off easily. He easily unhooked her strapless bra and slipped off her underwear. He didn't want to get naked, just in case someone walked by so he unzipped his pants just enough to get his dick out. He lubricated himself. Celia held her breath as she felt immense pain in her body.

"Tight little thing," Darien said. "You think the Dark Lord would have loosened you up a bit," he said pushing in farther.

Suddenly Darien was overcome with pain. He screamed out and pulled out of Celia's body.

"What the hell," Darien said.

Voldemort had been making his way down the corridor when he happened upon the scene. He couldn't believe that this prick thought he could have what isn't his. Voldemort intervened.

"You may be new, but you have a lot to learn about what is yours," he said pausing "And what isn't," he said picking up Celia's naked body and kissing her roughly and passionately on the lips.

He handed Celia her dress and her eyes looked thankful as she pulled it back on her body as well as her underclothes.

"You would do well to learn not to mess with what isn't yours," Voldemort said angrily grabbing Darien by the scruff of his neck. "Or would you like to see what the last death eater had to go through," Voldemort said laughing maniacally. "Here's a teaser," Voldemort said pointing his wand at Darien. "Crucio!" he said screaming.

Darien instantly writhed in pain. He wanted to die and he wanted it to come quickly. Minutes passed and Celia didn't even cover her eyes this time. This made Voldemort grin. He let up on Darien and said, "Go!" Voldemort shouted pointing to the exit. Darien ran as fast as he could in the direction that Voldemort pointed not wanting to go through that again.

Celia clung to Voldemort like she had never clung to a human being before. Voldemort could see the shining green eyes he once knew. They were sadder, more broken eyes of a woman who wasn't the same as she had been back then, but they were the closest he had ever gotten.

He wrapped his arm around Celia and she buried her face in his shoulder. He wasn't sure what kind of feeling was coming over him. Was she manipulating him? Trying to get him to have a soft spot? Oh how this angered him. He picked up Celia and carried her into the bedroom. He stripped her down and tied her up as well. She was fighting him but he was quicker than she was. She felt him getting naked as well and then he sucked on portions of her neck, breasts, and inner thigh. He smelled her opening already and he thrust himself inside. He had forgotten how much of a masochist she was as her screams of pain and pleasure filled the room. It was going to be an interesting night.

Mark had spent a month at Hogwarts and was beginning to catch on to the way things worked at Hogwarts. He didn't seem have to a problem in anything but charms and herbology. He did exceptional in Potions, Transfiguration, and of course Defense of the Dark Arts. Minerva noticed his exceptional mind and just sighed to herself. She couldn't believe 11 years ago he was a bump under a sweater in a Christmas picture that she still had in her desk drawer. She looked at it once in a while to remember good times, when she and Hagrid were on speaking terms and when Celia was alive to spread a little joy. She noticed that Mark had picked up on a few of his dad's key traits. He had a way with the girls. He seemed to be almost magnetic, but he was also fairly shy yet friendly. He seemed like a big mixture of Celia and Tom, but he had his own personality that overshadowed what genes he had received or what traits he carried on. Minerva kept having to remind herself that Mark was a different person than Tom or Celia and she couldn't let her feelings for either person determine the way she judged Mark.

Mark had noticed that he had been popular among girls.

"How do you do it?" Paul asked laughing.

"How do I do what?" Mark said waving at some girls in his Potions class and they swooned.

"That, right there," Paul, said pointing.

"Being friendly?" Mark questioned.

"Yeah if that's what you call it," Paul said laughing. Augusta joined the table for lunch and asked, "What're talking about?"

"Man things, you wouldn't understand," Paul said. Augusta looked like her face was going to explode. Mark covered his head knowing what was coming next.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY THAT!" Augusta practically yelled in Paul's face.  
Paul's eyes got wide and he opened his mouth as if to argue, but closed it quickly and bowed his head. Mark began to laugh and Augusta joined him. Paul just sat there for a moment not knowing what to say at all. Eventually the laughter died down and Mark said, "Paul thinks I'm constantly flirting," Mark said laughing.

Augusta laughed as well and said, "Well, I don't think you mean to, but I have to agree with Paul on this one for once."

Mark didn't know what to think about that. He had been noticing more female attention, but he didn't want to lead them on. He didn't like the girls like that. He had seen a really pretty black haired girl in his Herbology class. Her name was Claire Thompson and she ivory white skin and big brown doe like eyes that he melted into every time she tried to help him in Herbology. She was a Ravenclaw so she was brilliant in just about everything. He had been hoping that she would notice him. Now he had a problem. What if she had thought like everyone else that Mark was playing around with girl's emotions. She certainly wouldn't be interested then.

The months stretched on for Mark's first year as he began to tone down his friendliness a bit. He didn't want to seem like a cold or mean person, but he just wanted to make it clear that he wasn't interested. He was almost relieved to go home for Christmas. He had a hectic first half of his first year at Hogwarts. His Potions teacher professor Slughorn had always given him strange looks, and never stuck around when Mark had a question to ask. "Perhaps Slughorn had had a bad experience with my mother or father in school?" He wondered. He was determined to ask his parents that break.

Professor Slughorn was also relieved that Mark was going home that break. He had been trying to avoid Mark like the plague. He got bad vibes from Mark and he noticed that Mark looked just like that sinister Tom Riddle. He wasn't sure why but he also gave off a similar likeable aura that no one other than he and Albus seemed to acknowledge though he suspected that the newest Transfiguration teacher had her concerns as well. This boy was too close to Tom Riddle.

Mark came back from break even more confused. Mark's parents were older than Professor Slughorn. They sent an owl to Slughorn questioning his dislike for Mark. He sent them back a response that said that he was sorry, but Mark reminded him of a student he had once had, nicer of course, but still gave off an aura. Mark's parents were confused and frustrated but they decided to let it slide considering Mark's potions marks were top notch.

Celia and Voldemort did get the vacation that Voldemort had been craving. He took her away from the castle giving the death eaters a bit of a needed break as well. For a few months he took her into the mountains to build up his strength. The horcruxes he had made had drained his energy substantially and he had been working very hard nonstop for several months. His name was now as big as he wanted it to be for now and he didn't want to chance getting caught right now. He would let the people go back to their lives, but still fear that Voldemort the muggle killer was at large.

Voldemort had never been soft with Celia nor did he ever ask her what she liked out of the relationship, if you could even call it that. He had sex with her almost the entire day if he could keep an erection for that long and it was this way for the first month. She had really started to look like a shell of herself after that first month. Voldemort thought that this vacation type thing would help his bedroom life and indeed he was feeling some very nice things, but they weren't the things he craved and those big green eyes constantly screaming for help every time he looked in them made him feel a horrible stab in his chest. He almost wanted to hit her to make her stop looking at him that way. He watched one tear at a time drop from her eyes and stream all the way down to her chin where they dripped onto her neck. She was just lying there not enjoying one second of her existence and he could see it with every move he made on her. He wasn't sure the feeling he had in the pit of his stomach but it made him leave her alone after that.

Celia contemplated suicide at this point. She had wanted to escape, but he had bound her to this place as well making escape virtually impossible. She wasn't sure how to kill herself, but she knew she couldn't keep living between worlds like this. She wasn't even living at all. She continued everyday watching Voldemort and the other death eaters age and grow while she stayed the same person. It was true that her outer appearance looked very similar to the way it had when she had become a captive of Voldemort, but the way she thought, felt, and acted reflected someone who has been emotionally broken and has suffered to the point of insanity. Voldemort knew when to let off of her so he could keep her whole for the most part as a person. She wouldn't be much to him if she were a shell.

At around Christmas Voldemort and Celia had been in their mountain cottage for almost 4 months now. Celia quietly cooked dinner while Voldemort pondered what he should do. He knew he wanted to give her some kind of gift, maybe as a peace offering. Celia barely spoke to him if she didn't have to and she generally spent a lot of time to herself in a very spacey state of mind. Voldemort decided that he would give her something he had been holding onto. He had grabbed a few of her things before leaving her house on that fateful Valentine's Day. He had been smuggling them out without Celia knowing it before she had even conceived. He had them under lock and key since that point and now he was ready to give her the key. He had grabbed her wand as well of course, but he didn't want her wielding that kind of power yet. She wasn't quite as obedient as she could be and he didn't need her standing in his way with something as powerful as magic to back her up.

Voldemort sat down at the table. Steamed chicken and vegetables were placed in front of him. He began to eat as he watched her pick around the cabbage she had steamed with the chicken. She ate a few small bites before excusing herself from the table.

"Have you forgotten what day it is," Voldemort said stopping her without even looking at her or getting up to stop her from leaving.

She sat back down unaware of what was going to happen next, but knowing if she continued to leave the room she would suffer a worse punishment.

"Today is Christmas," Voldemort said.

She looked up at him unsure of what he meant by that. They had celebrated Christmas together since they had been back at Hogwarts and even that wasn't really a great Christmas.

Voldemort handed her a key. She had remembered finding that key under the mattress back in the building that they stayed out for the first few years. She looked at him and grabbed the key from his hand. He grabbed her arm softly and led her to the bedroom. She knew what was probably coming next and braced herself. She felt him lead her arm to the bed and saw him reach under the bed for something. She assumed that he would be grabbing rope to tie her hands with but he grabbed a large chest by the handle and eased it out from under the bed. He let her open the chest with the key and she opened it. Her eyes sparkled as soon as she saw what was inside. She saw her violin, songbook, jewelry box, and a few of her trinkets from her house. She wasn't sure rather to be angry that he hid these things from her or happy that he had given them back. She knew that it must be hard for him to give up things he had taken. Was this is a win for the side of the good or was Celia losing herself even more in him because of things like this? At this point it didn't matter to Celia. She let her fingers slide across the strings of her violin before closing the lid to the chest. Her eyes teared up and she had no idea what to do.

Voldemort placed his hand on her shoulder and she turned around. He looked into her eyes and felt an odd spark. He felt her bury her face in his shoulder and he had this urge to wrap his arms around her. Tonight would be a win for the side of good, but what tomorrow would bring would be unexpected.


	20. Get Busy Living or Get Busy Dying

_**Chapter 20: Get Busy Living or Get Busy Dying**_

_Thanks so much Amy.Lee.Rox and Tibys for your reviews and continued reading although my chapters are getting updated quite slowly. Unfortunately I haven't had much time to think about this fanfic on top of everything else, but I dedicated a bit of time and I think this one turned out pretty well. Hope you enjoy continue to read and review! I do not own Harry Potter but I do in fact own some of the characters in this fanfic, but still not this computer. _

Celia woke up violently. She felt the cold air of the Albania winter air hit her face from the open window. She got out of bed quietly and pulled the chest out from under the bed. She touched the violin. She had received this gift 7 years ago from the man she once knew as Tom Riddle. He had been too busy to interact with her anymore, which she liked very much. She looked up at him still sleeping. She wasn't sure what to think anymore. Her spirit had been broken long ago, within the first ten years of her staying there. She had spent eighteen years trapped with him. He wasn't even remotely what he used to be. She had managed to escape most of his wrath, but she knew that if he were really angry he left it for her. The abuse was unbearable anymore and she felt like a shell of herself. She slipped the chest back under the bed. She hadn't been able to play for a long time, the first year she received the gift she had played almost daily, but the beatings become too much for her sometimes, and she was violently raped at least once a week. She had just spent most of her time resting. The bruises left by Voldemort were never on her skin they would completely disappear after a day , but in her mind the scars never disappeared.

Mark Potter was in big trouble. Claire Thompson, the girl he had had a crush on was a barmaid at the Hog's Head. This wasn't the problem, however, it was a part of the problem. Mark had started to date her during her last year at Hogwarts. She was a year older than Mark, so he would be stuck at Hogwarts one more year after she graduated. Mark would occasionally sneak out of the castle to go see her after she had graduated. During the summer he had also snuck off to she her by apparating, which he had caught onto very quickly. His parents didn't know where he was half the time, but they had guessed that he was with her. They had only met her a few times, and they didn't completely approve of her career as a barmaid. Mariana had given her a place to stay after her parents had disowned her for her interest in Herbology. Herbology wasn't her family's strong point, they had been more Potions oriented people. Sadly, Claire just wasn't the best at Potions no matter how hard she tried. Claire worked side by side with Mariana's daughter Holly who was around her age. Well, things began to get steamy that year between Mark and Claire. Mark was now to be a father. The baby was expected in March. It was around October near Halloween when Claire announced that she was 3 months pregnant.

It was now December and Mark wasn't sure how he was going to tell his parents that he had fathered a child before even finishing his time at Hogwarts.

"How's Claire?" Augusta asked. She had been ashamed with Mark at first, but things were getting more difficult with her own love life so she couldn't exactly be hypocritical. She had been getting very close to Paul. She wasn't sure what had developed over the years, but their rivalry and constant bickering had drawn them together. Mark became a third wheel for a few months until he took a chance and asked Claire to the Winter Ball his 6th year. Augusta was happy for them, but worried mostly.

"She's alright, don't know how to tell my parents though," Mark said nervously laughing.

"I'm sure things will be fine," Paul said coming into the room. He kissed Augusta on the cheek.  
Mark nodded and started to grab his trunk. He was going home that Christmas as usual and he had to figure out how to explain Claire's pregnancy to his parents.

Celia walked through the cold halls with a blanket wrapped around her shoulders. She walked past a meeting between Voldemort and the Death Eaters. She continued to walk past. She was running out of things to do and the only way to be free from this was if Voldemort died. This wasn't an easy task, however, she had tried killing him herself to quicken the process, and he had found out quickly that she might attempt this and banned her from doing so. Under his curse she had no choice but to stop her attempts. She had tried escape as a cat, but realized that even her animagous form she was not freed from his curse. She would have to let him die of his own causes and with how many horcruxes he had already made this would be a tough task. She would need outside help for this. She hadn't had contact with the outside world for eighteen years now. She had occasionally thought she had seen someone coming past the castle, but the last time that had happened said person had been tortured to death for fun by Voldemort and the Death Eaters who happened to be there at the time.

Celia wondered what would have happened had Tom not done what he had done, if he could have just left her well enough alone. Her two children would be graduating from Hogwarts around this time, ready to go out in the world and become parents themselves. She could have had a wonderful and happy life without Tom. She screamed in agony as she fell to the floor. She wasn't sure what was happening, usually her emotions never got this bad, but times were changing and she was slowly starting to lose her mind.

Mark walked up to the door of his parent's house. They had grim looks on their faces. His father patted his shoulder.

"Professor Dumbledore advised us that this was as good of time as any to tell you something very important," Elizabeth said slowly.

"Yeah, what did Dumbledore have to say?" Mark asked gritting his teeth. He knew that man was good at figuring out things, but damn this issue with Claire was outside of Hogwarts even.

"Well, Mark, we were never able to have children of our own," Edward said slowly trying to break the news to his "son".

"Yeah I know you've told me this story a hundred times, I was your miracle baby," Mark said rolling his eyes wondering where this was even going.

"No Mark, we were NEVER able to have children," Edward said sternly.

Mark's face started with confusion and then turned into shock. "I'm adopted?" Mark questioned.

"Yes," Elizabeth said without blinking. "Mark you're adopted."

"Well, who are my real parents?" Mark asked quickly. "What happened to them?"

Elizabeth gave Mark a hurt look. She had felt like his real mother despite not being his biological one.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean.." Mark began to say.

"Its fine Mark," Edward said biting down his anger at Mark's unkind words. "We don't know much about your parents really, Elizabeth can take you to see your "mother's" grave," Edward said again.

Mark nodded. At least his mother hadn't abandoned him.

Elizabeth and Mark apparated to Godric's Hollow. Mark didn't know much about Godric's Hollow, but he knew that Dumbledore had grown up here. The neighborhood didn't look bad really there was a house being built over a pile of rubble that he had guessed had been sitting for many years.

"Here it is," Elizabeth said leading Mark over to the gravestone.

Mark read the name aloud, "Celia Noel Plantagenet." "Do you know anything about my father?" Mark said then quickly added, "The biological one, I mean."

Elizabeth shook her head, "Dumbledore had told me that he left her as soon as he found out that she was pregnant with you and…" Elizabeth said trailing off.

"Me and?" Mark asked and then horror covered his face. "I had a sibling!" he said. "Where is he… or she? Why didn't you adopt him or her as well?" Mark asked angrily.

Elizabeth sadly pointed to the smaller gravestone next to Celia's.

Mark's eyes filled up with tears. He had had a sister named Amy. Why had he lived and she hadn't? He continued to think in silence while Elizabeth dried her own teary eyes.

"Thank you for showing me this," Mark said calmly walking away from the graveyard. Elizabeth nodded and followed him ready to apparate back to their house. Mark apparated first and the Elizabeth followed.

Mark looked at the man he had thought was his father and nodded. He finally had the guts to say what he had been meaning to say when he got there and after seeing that gravestone he was sure of what he was about to say.

"Well, I have some important news," Mark said.

"What is it Mark?" Elizabeth asked as she came up from behind him.

"Claire's pregnant and due in March, I guess young pregnancies must run in the family or something," Mark said. "Like mother like son," he said again walking out of the house. He held his trunks close to him as he apparted away.

Elizabeth burst into tears and all Edward could do was hold her. "Spoiled brat of a child," Edward thought. "Obviously we couldn't raise him to overcome his genes," Edward thought again though he didn't know the half of it. If he had known that the father was Tom Riddle, he would have been horrified and yet he would understand everything. It was probably a good thing that he never found out. He died the next year from heart complications leaving Elizabeth alone in the world. She died too a few years later alone and bitter.

Mark didn't realize that when he had walked out the door he had caused a chain reaction that he would never be able to undue. Like his father, he was destined to make some mistakes, but like his mother, he could overcome them with a smile on his face. He had been raised to be strong by Elizabeth and Edward, and inherited his mother's smile and his father's determination. He was ready to instill in his own child who was born that March the ideals that he had learned from his own adopted parents, though he hadn't meant to at the time. Mark had contemplated taking up his mother's name of Plantagenet, but the paperwork for such things was horrendous. He decided not to rebel and kept the name of Potter. His son James born March 27 was a healthy baby boy and Claire quit her job at the Hog's head soon after James was born. Mark and Claire wanted a more wholesome environment for James to grow up in. They got a house in the country away from Edward and Elizabeth and away from Godric's Hollow.

Celia stared over the horizon. She finally let herself breathe in the air she desperately needed as she slipped herself into the lake. She stopped thinking about what could have been if not for this, if not for Voldemort. She couldn't change what had happened in the past. She was stuck for now, but she wouldn't be stuck forever.

July 19, 1960 and Celia had done the unthinkable. She let herself dream.


	21. Pain

_**Chapter 21:Pain **_

_Thanks Amy.Lee.Rox and Tibys for your reviews Also thanks to a new reviewer, Edelin, its probably best that Celia can't kill herself, she still has many things to accomplish in her extended lifetime though her inability to escape is very sad, and this story has much more to go before I am finished with it, though without internet access I can't be sure the next time I can post, but there is always college library right? Lol.. I do not own Harry Potter characters, but I do own some of the characters of this fanfic in some way shape or form and I do own part of this computer. Keep reading and reviewing!_

James Potter, age 11, opened his own letter to Hogwarts. Claire and Mark smiled in pride. Years had passed so quickly and with it passed Edward and Elizabeth. The guilt Mark felt for their deaths was immense. It was just shortly after Elizabeth's death that he had learned just how much she had done to dig up information about his biological family because she had been adopted as well. This realization had happened years before this moment, so why was it sticking in his mind on this day out of all days? This was to be a momentous day and he should be focusing on James. Claire gave him a smile and he reluctantly smiled back. What was wrong with him? He felt a chill cover his skin. Why today?

Voldemort paced. He had lost most of his human features after a murder a few years ago. His face had contorted and stayed that way. His eyes were blood red; his nose was like a snake. He had killed several children in his last murder the murder that had caused him to lose his humanity. He was hunting for someone else at the moment. His loins ached. He needed to find Celia. He hadn't been around for weeks. Hadn't slept in his bed, hadn't really taken meals, which meant he hadn't really seen Celia in a couple months at this point, which also means he hadn't had time for sexual activities either. Sure he could rape the women before he killed them, but that was no fun. They didn't have the fire he craved, nor were they part of a grander scheme. After all these years that prophecy had still instilled itself in his mind.

Celia tried to find something to do around the castle in Albania. She had taken up gardening and every hobby she could think of in the castle. Composing music was her newest thing to do with her violin that she had just started playing again a couple of years before.

Voldemort followed the sound of the violin. He found Celia in one of the empty rooms of the castle. Celia had turned it into somewhat of a music room. Really music was the only thing she could continue to do to make her feel alive. Lately the numbness had taken over, but she continued to make music and try to make herself feel alive. Celia saw Voldemort walk in and covered her mouth in terror.

"Your face," Celia said afraid to reach out for it.

Voldemort grabbed Celia. She screamed scratching him to try to fight him off.

"HOLD STILL!" he shouted at her.

Celia cried out as she felt her body tense up completely. "BE QUIET!" he shouted at her. Celia's voice was cut off. Tears streamed down her face as she was stripped naked. Voldemort then did something he had never done before. He held out his wand at Celia. Celia didn't even have the voice to gasp.

"DIFFINDO!" Voldemort shouted.

A large cut formed on Celia's thigh. . Voldemort watched the blood pour out of her wound. He stood there for a moment as the tears continued to flow down her face.

"SPEAK WOMAN," he yelled in her face.

"You, sick bastard," Celia managed to choke out. Still really unable to move she was picked up by Voldemort and positioned more acceptably on the bed. He touched the bleeding wound and she said, "Stop touching it, something as disgusting as you might infect it," she said wanting to spit in his face. It had taken a lot of work, but she had finally gathered up her courage over the years. She didn't care if she died now; she hoped he would kill her just out of anger. She really served no purpose anymore other than for the reasons of that damn prophecy.

Voldemort stared at her. He couldn't believe she still had the ability to defy him. He slapped her in the face trying to show his superiority. Celia did nothing, not even flinch. Voldemort let out a scream of rage. He continued to use the spell to cut her body in many places. Soon she was bleeding profusely with no sign of help. Could she bleed to death? She felt her cuts soon healing and she realized unless he possibly used the killing curse there was no way she could do anything but suffer at this rate.

"It's so easy to give in," Voldemort said. "Enjoy darkness, let it fill you," he said pushing himself into her body.

James felt an eerie feeling creep over him, but chose to ignore it. He worked on his potions scrolls. Sirius snuck up behind him.

"Working on scrolls, that doesn't sound like James Potter to me," Sirius said laughing.

"Well I'm not doing so well and I would like to stay in Hogwarts if you know what I mean. Hard to live up to my parent's expectations." He said finishing his last bit of the scroll and then putting it away.

"Yeah, I know what you're saying, but tonight we have more important things than scrolls." Sirius said lowering his voice and pointing out the window.

It was a little bit after Christmas break and the snow was blowing hard, but when the window stopped howling you could see that something else certainly would be, someone else. There was a full moon that night and both knew what that meant. They had been lucky to be able to help him out before they knew the secret passageways of the school, but now it was more important than ever to keep his identity concealed. Both boys rushed out of the room grabbing Peter Pettigrew on the way. Sirius had never liked Peter that much, but James insisted since Peter had told them about one of the secret passageways he had accidentally happened upon in the school. It just so happens that it happened to be the perfect passageway in this situation especially.

They ran down the hall just to run into greasy Severus Snape. He sneered at them and James took that moment to trip him as he tried to walk away. Then the group of boys continued to run down the hall leaving Severus there by himself.

The boys reached the secret passageway and helped Remus through a particularly bad night.

Celia took severe beatings night after night until eventually they stopped. She was sure whether to be worried or grateful. She looked in the mirror, still the same, as it was everyday. She looked up at the full moon and felt a warm spring breeze blow in through the window. She had looked at full moons for months it was really her only way to track time anymore. She watched the clouds glide over it and then the bright circular orb come into view once again. She picked up her violin and began composing again. She wished he would die, the wretched creature. He wasn't even human, and the more she thought about the more she began to realize that she herself wasn't human anymore either. She was ruled by one who had once been human and now she could never age, never chose her own destiny; she couldn't even die without his consent. She was a slave if nothing else, but she no longer felt human. She no longer felt the connections and bonds to her humanity. He had killed that part of her slowly and she felt a chill in her bones. How could she ever regain that? Was she too lost to be saved? She was letting that prophecy come true. She was allowing herself to be taken over and broken. Her heart was no longer pure she was bitter and alone. She felt no remorse for wishing Tom or anyone else dead. She looked in the mirror again watching the moonlight from the window pour in around her image making her green eyes glisten. She was hungry very hungry, but not for a substance such as food but for an idea. She was hungrier than ever for her freedom, yet every attempt she seemed to make led her farther away from her goal. She was getting frustrated and like a caged animal she paced almost every day in circles.

Voldemort watched his ageless companion, if you could call her that, pace around the room. She picked up her violin played a bit and then in frustration slammed down her sheets of parchment that she had been using to compose her music. She had become the animal he had hoped she would be yet he still felt her emptiness resonate through him. It felt strange because he had felt nothing for months. He had only been bloodthirsty, that was the only emotion. Of course, there was also his want for power, but that had never faded since his childhood unlike some of the other emotions he had once had. He walked past the room shaking off that brief emotion that he had had. He smiled wickedly thinking about all the horrible things he could do to her later and continued down the hall the wheels turning in his head.

Celia looked up. She thought she had heard something. She saw nothing so she put her head back down on the wooden desk letting its cool wooden texture seep into her face. She breathed out leaving a watery condensation on the wood. She traced her finger in the condensation tracing out what looked to be an infant. She was in a trance. As she felt herself coming out of the strange trance she looked down to see the horrifying picture she had drawn in the condensation. It wasn't very intricate, but she could make out a woman holding a newborn infant. The infant was limp and dead and a cloaked man was in the background face contorted in laughter, a very evil laughter that she could almost hear ringing in her ears. Why had she wanted to draw something like this? Then it hit her like a ton of a bricks. This was her memory. She was beginning to lose track of time so much that she couldn't remember some of the most important things in her life. She was worried about herself. Had she really lost herself that much? She wasn't sure how much inner strength she had left, but after that she was willing to try anything to keep herself from losing everything, the loss of her humanity meant the loss of everything her memories, whatever bit of hope she had left of escape, and of course with the loss of her humanity came the gain of something so wretched it made almost lose the small contents of her stomach. Losing her humanity was a gain for evil, a gain that she could not allow to occur. The loss of her children had been enough to rip her in half, but the thought of that happening to many woman, even oh heaven forbid, what if he had gone after someone she knew, like Hagrid or Minerva? True they probably didn't think much about her, and true she didn't usually think about them either, but the fact was they were both still alive presumably, and living their lives, starting families possibly, having careers, being in love, having the warm sunny days, the air she had longed for so many years now. She couldn't give up now, not after coming this far, but she could feel the darkness settling upon her. She knew that times were going to get harder, much harder. Still she picked up the violin and closed her eyes. She may lose all of her sanity, but she would never let him strip her of her humanity.

James came home for the summer, ready to go back. True, he hated the schoolwork and a few of the professors, but he had found a girl he was starting to like. Lily Evans paid him no attention no matter how hard he tried, still he knew one day maybe she would give him a chance. For now his main focus was being with friends. He hoped Remus would be ok this summer and Sirius too; he had been having a lot of problems with his family. James's parents had known Sirius's family a little; their dad's had been acquaintances. Unfortunately, he was shocked to hear that the Black family was dark and well lost in black magic. They were very skilled in the dark arts and very close to another family he despised the Malfoy's. James's father had also gone to school with the Abraxas Malfoy. His son, Lucius, had a thing for Sirius's older sister Narcissa who was in Lucius's year. It disturbed James and Sirius because the Malfoy family was also very dark. Still nothing could be done about it, so James kept his nose out of it, though that was certainly not in his nature. His parents had a feast waiting for him at home when he arrived and he decided to enjoy the warm house that he could come home to wishing that Sirius could have the same to look forward too.


	22. Sancutary

_Chapter 22:Sancutary _

_Forgive me for my lag in writing; we finally have Internet here lol. Thanks Amy.Lee.Rox, Tibys, and xoxokristen for your reviews. I do not own Harry Potter characters, but I do own two cats, this computer, and a huge bag of M n M's. _

Celia touched the panes on the window. Why didn't anyone ever come up here? It was strange that she had spent so many years here and no one had ever even snooped around. She wasn't sure whether people had and Voldemort had them taken care of or that rumors about the house being haunted had kept most people away. She wasn't sure, but she guessed it was the first one and not so much the latter. She listened to the newest Death Eaters being trained. Had she let the years pass her up again? The year was now 1977. The newest group of Death Eaters were being trained, some fresh out of Hogwarts. She looked at the group over her shoulder. She saw a Malfoy relative and cringed. He had graduated a few years back and she remembered seeing him around the castle. The others didn't look so familiar, but she was sure after time she would start to recognize their faces. She sighed.

She walked to her music room. She heard footsteps pass her by. Had the training session ended for the day? She had guessed so with all the footsteps that it must be. The newest Death Eaters had their lives to go and pretend to have while really they were waiting for the next time the group would meet, but now they would be ready for the life of killing that was ahead of them. A sigh escaped Celia's lips again. She didn't even want to look at them, but one lone black haired boy caught her eye. She saw the look on his face, like he didn't know what he had signed up for. She sympathized with him; she herself hadn't known what she was getting into until it was too late. His eyes met hers for a moment and she met his gaze, then she turned her head away feeling the red color already starting to come to her cheeks. Having her stare returned was not a common occurrence usually her presence was ignored.

Her heartbeat slowed and she continued with her music wondering about the strange black haired boy. She wondered where he must live. Did he have a family to go home to? She decided to go to the kitchen to start dinner. She still had to do that daily, even if she only cooked for Voldemort, but lately with all the new Death Eaters without families to stay with because of their choice the castle had more inhabitants. She wondered if she would see the black haired boy at dinner.

Celia served dinner and took her seat to the side of Voldemort. Lucius Malfoy, Voldemort's newest favorite was on his other. Celia scanned the room and indeed she saw the black haired boy. She turned her head away from him trying not to meet his gaze again it would be harder to hide her emotions here. The occupants of the table began to eat and she moved the food around her plate, but she hadn't had a real appetite in years. She picked around the potatoes on her plate occasionally scooping a small amount in her mouth.

Voldemort paid her no attention as usual; occasionally he gave her a look over. He licked his lips. He wasn't in the mood for the food on the table; instead he wanted a treat more bittersweet. Still her reactions to his pain inducing dominance in bed had been emptier than the fear he had been craving. He would have to try something new. He hadn't tried the potion in a long time. Still had a bottle from all those years ago. He hadn't used it in a while. He had found other ways to please himself with her. Still he hungered for something, and this time he didn't want to induce pain to get it. It was always harder to get into her underpants if he did that anyway, and it had been a long exhausting day as is he just wanted to get down to business. Still he refused the company of anyone other than her, she was the only woman that mattered, she was his prophecy, his ticket to the control he wanted in more ways that one. When dinner ended he whispered in her ear, "You'll come to bed tonight, bring the mead and two of the finest glasses in the castle."

Celia knew that she had no choice, but to comply. She rose from the table and walked to the kitchen cursing to herself under her breath. Voldemort grinned and excused everyone from the table. Voldemort walked to the room and Celia joined him a few minutes later.

"I see you've brought the mead, now you will share it with me." Voldemort said.

Celia watched him pour himself a glass. Then he poured her a glass adding something in at the end. She cringed. She didn't want to know what he had just slipped into her drink, but she had no choice but to drink her own drink. She knew that there was no use in wasting her breath trying to figure out what he had put in the drink that would only make him angry, and pain wasn't something she was looking forward to tonight.

She felt the fuzziness and then the moisture began to build up between her legs. "That damned potion!" her mind screamed. Voldemort began to take advantage of the potions fast acting effects. He kissed her passionately and roughly her small moans escaping the lips he was kissing. She pressed her body against him, her mind slipping and lust taking over. Voldemort didn't want to spend much time on foreplay. He fucked her for almost an hour before he decided he had had enough and released. He left a lightheaded Celia writhing under him. The potion had worn off about a half an hour through and he had felt her stop reacting. This only caused him to fuck her harder. Tears filled her eyes as she felt the pain begin to start. She waited until he finished and then she cursed at him. He slapped her mouth. "Don't EVER talk to me like that you bitch," Voldemort shouted at her.

Celia touched her lips and felt the blood start. He had split her lip. "I hate you," she said. "None of your potions, mind games, threats, or commands can ever change that!" she said before leaving the room.

Voldemort felt his anger rising. Who did that bitch think she was? She was his toy, his key to the power he craved. He seemed to have taken a back step. She was gaining back her strength to defy him.

Celia sat in her music room the tears finally able to come to her eyes, but she saw someone else who was already there and already crying. The shock caused her emotions to change very quickly. Her emotions changed from pain and anger to sympathy and pity. She walked in only seeing the occupant by the moonlight. It was the black haired boy from before.

He looked up at her with his dark black eyes. Her hand went out to touch his shoulder.

"Who are you the Dark Lord's whore?" the black haired boy asked pushing her hand off his shoulder.

Celia scoffed and felt the anger rising in here, "Who do you think YOU are?" Celia said to him. "You don't know anything about me, but I know that you have no room to talk you are trapped her just as much as I am." Celia added.

The black haired boy looked at her with big eyes. When he had insulted others in the past they had never stuck around to say much more than something horrible about him. This woman refused to let his insults drive her away. She crossed her arms across her chest, but she didn't leave nor did she try to hurt him in any way though her pain was evident.

"Then why are you here," the black haired boy asked.

"Under a curse, I suppose that's the easiest way to explain it it's really a long story," Celia said not sure why she was trusting this young man with her story.

"I've got a long time," the black haired boy said.

"How can I trust you?" Celia said.

"How can I trust YOU," the black haired boy retorted.

"Well I suppose you could start by telling me your name," Celia said.

The black haired boy gave her a strange look and then finally after he seemed to think about it he replied, "Severus, Severus Snape."

"Severus," she said exhaling. She extended her hand out to him, "Celia Plantagenet," she said as he reached for her hand to shake it.

"So what made you decide to be a Death Eater, you just don't seem to fit the usual profile," Celia said. Usually she didn't take this much interest in the Death Eaters but Severus was very different from the rest.

"Power, I wanted the power, I'm good with magic, dark magic," he said stumbling for words. He was embarrassed to have to be saying these things to this girl he just met.

Celia nodded. Severus blushed hoping the dark would conceal it. "Well why are you here?" he demanded.

Celia hung her head. "It's a long story as I said before."

"I told you my reasons I think I have the right to hear yours as well," Severus said.

"Severus, its not the right time, but I'm being held here against my will. Once upon a time Voldemort was a good man, well a decent man, and deceived a woman who thought she was his love. He put a curse on her binding her to him, never to age and now she must obey no matter what the request. The only thing that could break this spell is his death, but he has many lives like a cat and he knows the way to make more, but with each life he creates a piece of himself he loses." Celia recited. It was easier than telling him the full gory details.

Severus stared at her. "So you can't age?" Severus said unconvinced.

"I was born in 1923, technically I should be around the age of Voldemort." Celia said.

"How do I know your not lying?" Severus said skeptical.

Celia led him to the kitchen. She picked up the kitchen knife.

"What are you doing?" Severus said worried now.

Celia brought the knife up to her neck. Severus's eyes widened.

"This is how you are going to prove that you're not lying? By trying to kill yourself?" Severus said. "You really are crazy," Severus said trying to grab the knife from her.

He wasn't quick enough and he felt her blood pour on his hands. He was shaking as he tried to get something to put over the wound, and digging in his cloak for his wand to try to heal her. She covered her wound with her hand and then she set the knife on the counter calmly. Severus couldn't believe how calm she was, what kind of crazy people were the Dark Lord gathering. He had already met Bella Lestrange and she was obviously crazy, but not crazy like this. Celia grabbed his nervous hand making him meet her gaze. She uncovered the wound with her hand it was gone not even a scar left to show.

"I also can't die without his permission," Celia said. "I've tried to escape this bind several times before there isn't any way to escape anymore," Celia added.

Severus looked into her eyes and saw that he could believe her. He touched her neck where the cut had been. The touch made her shiver. She hadn't been touched this softly in a long time. Her eyelashes flicked as she looked up into his eyes. He met her gaze and took his hand off her neck quickly.

"I need to get some sleep," Severus said. Not wanting to look in her eyes.

Celia nodded. She had taken his actions as something else completely.

Severus walked to the room he had been given. He sighed and lay in the bed. Why did Lily have to marry that asshole Potter? He touched his greasy hair. He knew he wasn't very attractive, but he had to be better for her than James Potter! Well, now he probably wasn't good for her being a Death Eater and all. He had really messed his life up and he could see it already. Now he had to worry about getting to close to the Dark Lord's ageless woman. She was pretty, but very sad; she didn't seem to have much to lose. He wondered how long it took one to look like that?

Celia pitied the young man. He had obviously been spooked by her inability to die. "Severus," she whispered to herself.

James Potter swallowed hard as he watched his bride walk down the aisle. His best man was of course Sirius Black. He had spent the past summer with James's parents. Mark and Claire had felt awful for Sirius and the situation he had been put in. Sirius nudged him when Lily got up to the alter and James turned to her. He couldn't see all of her face under the veil, but he knew she was breathtaking standing in front of him. The vows were said and the crowd began to head for the reception.

Mark approached his son. "I know you can't keep in contact son, but if anything happens I will find that bastard and kill him. I already wish I could for taking my son and daughter in law away from me. Keep safe and if you see Sirius during that time give him any tidbits to bring back to us, your mom and I would really like that," Mark said walking away from his son. Mark knew that Sirius was a good kid; he was surprised at first when James had talked about making him the secret keeper. It didn't seem fair, Mark was his father, but James seemed to really trust his friend and Lily knew him really well as well. If they could trust him Mark was just going to have to trust him as well and hope that they wouldn't be left out of too much.

James and Lily went into hiding. Mark lost Claire that year. She had been in one of the towns that had been attacked by Voldemort. She was visiting family. The rage in Mark grew as much as it could. He had lost everything.

Mark also had another want before he died. He knew his biological mother and sometimes on Mother's day he would visit both her grave and Elizabeth's, but he knew nothing about his father. He could feel the cold grip of death taking the land he wanted some answers before his own son was visiting his gravestone.

Mark went to everyone he knew, asked about Celia Plantagenet. He finally went to Dumbledore in desperation.

"Mark, what does it matter who your biological father was? He walked out on Celia, leaving her alone. He caused so much hurt to your early life already why would you want to know who this man is?" Dumbledore said in a concerned voice.

"I need to know, I need to be able to look him up and give him a piece of my mind for leaving my mother and us, leaving them to die and me with nothing," Mark said.

"Mark you never had nothing, many people cared for you and Edward and Elizabeth the most," Dumbledore said.

"I need this," he said to Dumbledore with serious eyes. "I need this and you are the only person who can tell me," Mark said.

"Your father's name was Thomas Riddle," Dumbledore said.

"Do you know where I can find him?" Mark said.

"No, no one has been able to find him for years," Dumbledore said.

"There is something your not telling me Dumbledore," Mark said.

"There are some things about him that are too terrible to say out loud to any soul," Dumbledore said.

"What could be so awful?" Mark questioned. "It's not like he's he who must not be named or something like that," Mark said.

Dumbledore hung his head and said nothing. It hadn't taken long for Mark to guess that, perhaps he had given him too many hints.

"He's not is he?" Mark asked.

"Mark," Dumbledore choked out. This was as hard for him to say as it was for Mark to hear.

"No…no, no, no, no, NO!" Mark shouted.

"Just because he was, that doesn't mean a thing, Edward and Elizabeth raised you to be better than that, Celia would have raised you to be better than that," Dumbledore said having a hard time with words.

"Obviously she wouldn't have been a great mother if she got mixed up with someone like," he choked trying to say the name.

"Your mother is not to blame, he never gave her a reason to believe that he was evil, until she was pregnant, he didn't start killing majorly until after she was already dead for many years," Dumbledore said.

Mark looked confused and then he finally got it, "He killed her didn't he?" Mark was horrified to hear the answer.

"No one knows, but that's what assumed yes," Dumbledore said.

Mark was at a loss for words. The blood that ran through his veins, a mixture of good and evil, at least he suspected his mother of being somewhat good for Dumbledore to get that look on his face about her death.

Mark excused himself from the office. He walked to his empty home. He hadn't heard anything from James and Lily since their wedding. It had been a year, to the date. The year was 1978. He hung a rope from the ceiling and he let himself hang not speaking a word of his heritage to a soul.

Sirius's walked to the James and Lily's small home in Godric's Hollow. He had a solemn look on his face.

"So did you tell dad about Lily?" James said absolutely beaming. Lily was three months pregnant and was expecting in late July or early August.

"James, a lot of things have changed since the wedding," Sirius's said solemnly.

James looked horrified. Were his parents sick? Then an awful thought struck him what if Voldemort had used his parents to try to find him, and when he couldn't get any information out of them he killed them. "What happened?" James managed to ask.

"Your mother died in a horrible attack by, he who must not be named. Your father was found in his home about a month ago. He committed suicide. No one knows why." Sirius said starting to tear up himself.

James stood in shock, Lily joined them in the room and as Sirius recited the horrible news not a dry eye was left in the home.


	23. Beauty from Pain

_**Chapter 23: Beauty from Pain **_

_Thanks tibys, amy.lee.rox. and murasakikurai for your reviews. I have added a twist as I generally try to. This chapter is a bit more graphic than the rest it is a climatic point I suppose you could say. However I believe the ending of this chapter is fitting. I do not own Harry Potter; it's characters, etc. Those are all products of the wonderful J.K. Rowling. I do however own Celia, some of the other characters that are now dead in this story, and this computer. _

Severus had seen a lot of bad over the course of a year. The Dark Lord trusted him greatly, especially since Severus had told him the recent prophecy he had heard. Now he was pacing in the music room waiting for Celia to come by. Their meetings had become more frequent since that night years ago. He grew to need her and he didn't know but she needed him too. He never knew how he would need her that night when he heard the news.

Severus heard her come into the dark room. "I did something I am not proud of tonight," Severus said to her.

She came closer to him. "You usually do that don't you?" Celia said. "What happened Severus?"

"I overheard a prophecy," Severus said.

"I have overheard a few myself, what was it about?" Celia asked.

"Celia, a child is going to die because of the prophecy I overheard," Severus said guiltily.

"Oh Sev," she said tears welling up in her eyes. She couldn't believe Tom would do that, and then she remembered he hadn't been Tom for many years.

"That's not the worst part," Severus said tears starting to fall from his own eyes. "Celia, the child is Lily's I believe it's either Lily's or another woman I went to school with," Severus said.

"Oh… oh Sev," Celia said. "I'm sorry," Celia said again.

"I asked the Dark Lord to spare her," Severus said again.

"Don't hold your breath on that one," Celia thought. "What did he say?" she asked.

"He said he wouldn't kill her unless it was necessary," Severus said. "It's not like she would want me anyway even if she knew I saved her life, but maybe she could rebuild her life elsewhere," Severus said hopefully.

"I doubt it, once a woman loses a child, it kills her inside," Celia said quietly.

Severus eyed her for a second. He had never heard her story all the way through. He knew that she fell in love with him in her seventh year at Hogwarts; she fell out of love with him after Hogwarts, when he began changing. He never knew the story in between there.

"Celia, is there something you didn't tell me about your past," he gulped, "With him?"

"There is much I haven't, I don't know what you ant to know about maybe it would be easier if you just asked, Severus?" Celia said.

"Did you ever, have children with.. him?" Severus said nervously.

"Twins," Celia said very nonchalantly.

"Oh," Severus said. "What happened to them?" Severus asked.

Celia's eyes teared up. "He killed them," she said bitterly.

"Oh," Severus said. "I'm sorry."

"It was bound to come up sooner or later I guess," she said wiping her eyes. "Let's focus on the problem at hand," Celia said.

"Well, do you have any say in what, he does in your situation?" Severus asked.

"You mean as his whore? No not really, I'm a prisoner here so I have about as much say as the family about to be attacked," Celia said.

Severus bowed his head. He was completely out of options. Celia wrapped her arms around him. "I'll try, that's the best I can offer." She said solemnly.

He looked up into her eyes. She looked away knowing that if she couldn't deliver it would be something that would kill Severus. She had lost people she loved before and it never really left you. You always wonder what you could have done differently in order to have kept them from dying. She thought about what would have happened if she had gone to someone when Tom started to treat her badly. She could have gone into secrecy and her children would not died by his cruel hand. She always wondered what she could have done differently to keep Tom away from the Dark Magic that sucked him in so many years ago, though that she was beginning to believe, was something that no one could have steered him away from.

She left the room not wanting to say or promise anything else to Severus. She walked into the room she shared with Voldemort. She decided that she should probably wear something appropriate for the occasion. "They way to a man heart is either through his stomach or through his pants," she thought to herself. She knew for a fact food wasn't going to buy her anything so she decided to go for the second route. She hadn't given anything of her own will since before she got pregnant. Even then she still wondered if that was really her choice if she had been conned into it. She hadn't planned on having sex during her time at Hogwarts let alone getting pregnant in college. She put on some lingerie that Voldemort had drooled over and had made for her. She of course never wore them, which infuriated Voldemort and had been sitting in that dresser drawer since the beginning of her imprisonment. She couldn't even remember how many years that was anymore. She put a revealing silky nightgown over the lingerie and brushed her hair out on the bed. She knew that tonight Voldemort was busy planning the killing of these families so she knew it would be a little bit of a wait.

Voldemort walked into the room a couple hours later and as soon as he laid eyes on Celia he was suspicious. What had caused her to want him sexually? He certainly wasn't as good looking as he had been back in his younger years. He looked a bit like a snake, he was going bald, and he was getting up there in years. It had been a year since his last sexual encounter and it had been several since his last encounter with a willing partner.

She approached him trying her hardest not to get sick. "This is for the betterment of someone else's life," her mind kept repeating.

Voldemort reached out to touch her face. His touch almost made her cringe, but she remembered that it was up to her at this point to try to change his mind.

She leaned in to kiss him letting him take over most of it, but being a willing participant nonetheless. He moaned and grabbed one of her breasts. She matched his moan knowing that she would have to put on a good show in order to get what she wanted.

"Mmm, Celia, finally seeing things my way?" Voldemort asked.

"Yes, your just so irresssssssistable," she said letting the letter s roll off her tongue like a snake.

That's all he needed to hear to get him in the mood right away. He ripped the nightgown off of her leaving her in only her lingerie, which barely covered anything. He moaned. She had never worn this before and he had almost forgot that he had been the one that had gotten it for her so many years ago. She had worn it once when commanded to, but seeing her do it willingly was so much sexier.

She unbuttoned his cloak trying hard not to be sick. It was getting harder since he was going to be wearing nothing soon. She kissed his neck and she felt his hands roaming over her skin. Luckily he was soaking in this moment and not taking off any of her lingerie yet, but that did drag this out and it meant a lot longer sex later.

He finally got to horny and he took the flimsy little bra type object off. He ran his fingers over her breasts grabbing them every now and then. Celia took off his pants and shirt, leaving him only clad in underwear.

Voldemort got a good look at her in only the lingerie underwear. He then scooped her up into his arms and laid her down on the bed. He wanted her badly. He wasn't going to miss out on some of the foreplay that could sexy for him.

He lay on top of her and whispered in her ear, "Suck me Celia."

Celia had no choice but to comply, lest she blow her cover. He got up off the bed and stood up wanting her to get on her knees. She did get on her knees and he fucked her mouth viciously. Not wanting it to stop here he stopped her from sucking and put her back on the bed taking off her underwear so now they were both naked. He slid himself inside of her and looked straight into her eyes as he fucked her. She moaned and let her eyes roll back into her head. She wanted to make this as convincing as she possibly could. Voldemort noticed something was off, however. There was no fire in those green eyes. He knew that this must be some ploy, but nevertheless he enjoyed the ploy until he finally came inside of her and softened.

"Voldemort?" Celia asked batting her eyelashes.

"Yes, Celia?" Voldemort asked playing into her game.

"Do you really have to kill a family with a young child, just because of a prophesy, I mean now that you brought me over to the dark side, shouldn't it be enough to keep you in power without having to worry about another prophesy interfering?" Celia asked as sweetly as she possibly could.

"Well my dear you see, you are not dark, and now you are going to be punished for your deception." Voldemort said in mock sweetness. "You think you can fool me, Celia!" Voldemort exclaimed angrily.

Celia crouched in a defensive position. What was he going to do to her?

"I'm not going to hit you Celia, since you want to be a whore, I'll let you be a whore," Voldemort said laughing.

He took her out into the dinning hall. He changed the table to a bed and cuffed her naked body to it. He gathered the death eaters.

"I want each and every one of you to teach this whore a lesson," Voldemort said. "I usually don't allow people to even touch what is mine, but it seems that this tactic isn't working. You've all worked hard for me so let this not only be a punishment for her, but a well deserved reward for you." Voldemort said laughing again. "I expect all of you to partake in this, of course with a condom, that part of her is still mine. I will be watching so don't try anything funny, she doesn't need you to take pity on her, she needs to be fucked hard and learn to take the abuse of being a whore," Voldemort said before sitting at a table by the bed which the death eaters lined up behind.

He handed the first death eater, Lucius Malfoy, a condom. He undressed and slipped the condom on. He got on the bed and fucked her as hard as he could, enjoying every moment of it. It had been a while since he had had sex with his wife and he never got to have sex with her like this. He soon finished, however, and it was the next death eater's turn.

Finally it got down to the end of the line and Severus was the last. Voldemort said to him, "You have done fine work with the prophesy of the newest family," Voldemort said to him. "I'm just sorry that you have to have her after she has been worn out by those before you," Voldemort said again laughing. He handed Severus a condom.

Severus felt he had no choice. He got undressed and slipped the condom on. He got on top of Celia and positioned himself to plunge inside of her. Before doing so he said, "I'm so sorry Celia, I never meant for this to happen, I'll be gentle, try to show some pain, but please also try to enjoy it a bit," he said as he did indeed plunge inside of her.

Her face contorted in pain, but she was feeling some nice sensations. He was gentle as he promised though from an outside point of view it looked like a very violent fucking. He made sure that every part of her was filled with him letting her feel the warmth of a true lover. He nibbled the skin on her neck making it look as if he were biting her hard. This caused her to scream out and she tried to make it as bloodcurdling as possible, and only Severus knew that this was indeed a lie. He could feel the moisture between her legs lapping over him in a warm stream. He could feel the tremors in her muscles. It was enough to completely intoxicate him. He finally released after quite a long run.

Celia was then excused back to the room where Voldemort would have his way with her. He was building up his erection by watching her get taken by several different men, several different times.

"So my little whore have you learned you're lesson?" Voldemort asked rubbing a water-based lubricant on himself.

Celia nodded letting her head hang low. Voldemort picked her head up by her hair and whispered in her ear, "Then show me."

Celia offered him entrance into her body, but Voldemort was interested in something else. He wanted to really teach her a lesson. It had been a while since she had been anally sodomized. He bent her over the bed and she knew the pain she was about to endure.

"You should have been a good little bitch and just kept your nose where it belonged," he said pushing her face into the bed. He entered her anus and she screamed out. He continued with her until she begged for him to stop. This was the first time she had ever lowered herself that much. She had never actually begged him. His fucking slowed.

"You really want me to stop," he said in a false sweetness.

"Please," she said trying to hold back the tears.

"Perhaps you will know to not ask for such things after this is all over," he said continuing to fuck her as hard as before. About 15 minutes after he began to anally sodomize her he finally came and softened. He threw her to the ground and held her breasts to his penis. He then proceeded to pee all over he cleavage.

"I think you have learned your lesson, now go clean yourself up," he commanded her.

She showered for almost an hour. She scrubbed her skin as much as she could. She had never felt so dirty in her life.

When she finally felt she couldn't scrub anymore she got out of the shower and dried herself off. She attempted to get dressed, but was stopped by Voldemort.

"Celia, don't you want to enjoy you're life?" Voldemort said to her. "How hard would it be for you to just come over to the dark side, give yourself up? Sex would be more pleasurable for you that way, the way it was before you became ageless. Who knows maybe I would even let you go out farther than the grounds as I began to trust you more. I can really be very reasonable Celia, you just have to follow my rules." He said.

"I will NEVER join you," Celia shouted at him.

"Then you are condemned to a life of this," Voldemort said. "Forever," Voldemort whispered in her ear.

She felt her knees give out. Voldemort picked her up and placed her naked body on the bed. "You will sleep here until I wake up and leave you to take power," Voldemort said.

All Celia could do was nod. She curled up in the fetal position. There was no hope of bringing Voldemort back from this point. She thought there might have been hope before, but now all she could do was suffer through this and maybe this new prophesized child would indeed kill him.

Severus spent that night in a room in the castle. Eventually he would get out of here and get his own place, but this was one of the reasons that this route in his life was seemed perfect. He made a list to himself.

_Ten Things That I Hate About My Life_

_Lily married Potter and now I can never see her again. _

_Lily got pregnant by Potter _

_Lily will probably die because a prophesy was made about her child against Voldemort_

_Even if Lily lives she will be heartbroken for the rest of her life and probably kill herself anyway_

_When Lily finds out I had a part in this she will never forgive me_

_In my selfishness I asked for help from a woman who let herself get beaten_

_Then humiliated _

_Then raped by death eaters_

_I played a part in the raping_

_I think I enjoyed having sex with her_

Celia awoke the next morning alone. She got dressed in what he left for her to wear. She wore a long old style looking dress that was red and black. At least it covered most of her body she thought. She walked out of the room and passed Lucius Malfoy.

"I'd love to feel you again," he whispered to her as she passed him.

She began to walk faster. She passed by many familiar faces. They all smirked at her. They had all been inside of her. Her mind screamed as she broke into a run. She made it to her music room and slammed the door behind her. She lost it. She collapsed in front of the door holding her head in her hands and she crumpled into a fit of tears.

Severus had been in the room as well, though she hadn't noticed that when she came in.

"I'm so sorry," he said shaking on the other side of the room.

Celia looked up at him and said nothing. She couldn't think of anything to say so she just nodded. She wasn't angry with him. This was bound to happen anyway, and she was glad she stuck up for this woman and her child.

Severus held her in his arms.

"I tried," she choked out through her tears.

"Oh, no no Celia, its not your fault," Severus said holding her closer. "If its anyone's its mine," Severus said hanging his head.

"It was just coincidence Severus, no one could have predicted what was going to happen, we are all just messengers," Celia said.

Severus kissed her cheek. "You are a beautiful person Celia," he said. "Inside and out."

"If you find beauty from pain," Celia said.

"I won't let this happen to you again," Severus said.

"You can't promise that, no one can," Celia said.

"Celia as long as I'm here and alive, I will be here to protect you as much as I can. I owe you at least that much," Severus said.

"Why?" Celia asked tears still falling from her eyes.

"Because I love you Celia," Severus said.


	24. Amazed

_**Chapter 24: Amazed**_

_Thanks so much for your reviews Tibys and Amy.Lee.Rox for your reviews! Rest assured this story isn't over yet. I probably won't have much of a sequel, but I will take this all the way through Voldemort's final fall. Perhaps there will be an epilogue after that point, but I doubt I will have much for a sequel. I should have at least 10 more chapters in this one at least lol. I do not own Harry Potter, its characters, or plot. I do however own Celia, this computer, and a crock-pot. _

The next few months were absolute hell for Celia. Voldemort's temper grew with the days, and each day he had something to take out on her. Eventually she learned to just block out the beatings, that if she thought about something else. Usually she tried to think of Severus. It had been six months since he had told her that he first loved her. Since then they had been meeting several times a week. Nothing was sexual about their relationship, if you could call it that. They both tried to think of ways to go around Voldemort's plans to kill the child.

"He planned the killing about a month from now," Severus said to Celia.

"He has already made plans to attack the first family for information sometime soon perhaps tonight or sometime later this week," Celia said.

"How did you?" Severus said amazed at Celia's ability to pass information though she wasn't a death eater.

"Trust me," she said pulling up the sleeve on her dress. "I know."

Severus cringed. He had promised to protect her and he was doing a poor job at it.

"It doesn't hurt anymore, Sev," she assured him. "Those fade over time, unlike some of the other scars," she said.

"You should get out of here," he said to her.

"Not possible at this point, but I was thinking, you should get out of here and get some help, I can give you some, but I'm a prisoner and stuck on the inside. I haven't seen anything from beyond these grounds in so long. " Celia said.

"How can I do that?" Severus asked.

"I have really been thinking about it," Celia began to say. "You could tell him that your spying on something he calls the Phoenix." She said.

"You know about that too, damn how much does he tell you?" Severus asked.

"He doesn't really tell me much, he usually screams about it when he's hitting me," she said. "It's what I usually tune in on."

"Are you sure you're ok?" Severus asked.

"I take the beatings that you all take, I just don't have to kill anyone to receive them," she said. "I have learned to block it out, perhaps you should try it too, and I know you get put under a few of those nasty curses." She said.

"He doesn't do that to you does he? I swear I'll find a way to kill that bastard slowly and painfully if he does," Severus vowed.

"No, calm down Sev, he's going to start suspecting something if he finds us gathering like this," she said remembering Avery.

Severus attempted to calm down. "So you think I should spy?" he said.

"Yeah, the best part is you can pass information from here to the other side to help aid our cause against him," she said.

"Do you always spend your spare time thinking of ways to be amazing," he said to her as he gave her quite possibly the biggest hugs he had ever given her.

Celia giggled. "What does one think about when Voldemort is blabbering about nothing of interest?" Celia said.

"Do you think it will work?" Severus asked her.

"Nothing can be certain," Celia said. "If you time it right, however, it may work," she added.

"When do you think I should inquire?" Severus asked her.

"I'm not sure perhaps after he attacks the family, there is nothing we can do to save these people," she said seeing the sad look on Severus's face. "We can help other's though, in their memory. There are some things that can't be changed without losing everything, we have a chance Sev, and I've tried so many times to save so many others. The only thing you will gain is losing your own life." Celia said.

"I don't want to live my life this way," he said. "I'd rather be dead."

"Sometimes that's not the answer, sometimes you have to lose everything, to gain," Celia said. "What would killing yourself do for anyone?" Celia said. "No matter what you do they will still die, it's the way he is. He will destroy everything in his path to get what he wants," she said feeling the tears falling down her cheeks.

"Celia," Severus said. "I can't just do nothing," he said. "I can't jus let him kill her," Severus said.

Celia bowed her head. "Just hear me out Sev," Celia said calmly.

"No Celia, you have no idea what I'm going through," Severus said defensively.

"I don't know huh," Celia stated angrily. "Losing my children was just nothing to me huh?" she asked him furious.

Severus realized that he had touched a nerve with that comment. "I'm sorry Celia, I forgot," Severus said.

"Well, I'm glad one of us can," she spat at him.

"You are impossible!" Severus said.

"Likewise," Celia said to him turning to leave.

"Celia what is fighting going to do for this situation," Severus said before she had a chance to walk out the door.

Celia sighed and turned around. "Severus, just try this for me," Celia said. "Try it for Lily, it's the least you can do. If you are going to avenge her do it nobly. Make her proud Sev, make me proud."

Severus nodded. "I still want to try to save her."

Celia nodded. Why break his dreams. Eventually they would be broken soon enough. Voldemort was like a disease seeping into your body and sucking out any hope you hold. She just wanted to protect him from that, she had lost herself so many years ago and found ways to regain the pieces but nevertheless she was shattered and would never be the same person again. She couldn't imagine what something like this would do to Severus. He was so young, as she was, and she was afraid he would grow more bitter than he already was.

"Oh, I have to go he is going to wonder where I disappeared to," Celia said frantically.

She ran out of the room leaving Severus alone. He thought more and more about her plan. It seemed like the best route to getting out of here. He could get a job, go under cover, maybe get a house out of here; the only downfall would be leaving Celia alone. He hated the thought of losing both Lily and Celia. He knew Celia wasn't going anywhere, but he was afraid for her sanity. She was obviously bruised and broken. He sighed. He was most likely going to lose Lily, probably lose Celia, was there no end to his pain?

Celia rushed into the room and sat in front of the vanity. She brushed her hair out in the mirror as Voldemort entered the room. He had a deranged look on his face. Celia turned around and looked at him in horror.

"I'm going to get some information tonight," Voldemort laughed.

"What!" Celia exclaimed.

"I sent the Lestrange's and Crouch Jr. to torture that family into giving up either their son or information on the other child. Not to mentions its enjoyable to torture those against me," he said turning to her with a vicious smile on her face.

"No," her mind screamed, "NO." She ran from him but he shouted at her, "STOP RIGHT THERE!"

Celia froze. Voldemort approached her. "You confuse me Celia, you seemed so weak in Hogwarts, so easy to conquer. What caused you to change, since when have you been able to stand up for yourself?" asked getting closer to her ready to strike.

"Since I got pregnant," she said. "Since you murdered my children!" she shouted.

"You mean our children?" Voldemort said sadistically. "I could always give you more children Celia," "Just give me a reason to trust you, I'll lift that curse and give you what you lost," he said in a sweetness that made her sick to her stomach.

"Don't you want to be a mommy?" he asked rubbing her stomach. She wanted so much to smack his hand but she was frozen in stillness.

"I hate you!" Celia shouted.

That made Voldemort snap out of his sweet act. He hit her as hard as he could, knocking her over.

Celia couldn't move from the position she was in.

"Oh for fuck's sake you can move again bitch," he said kicking her hard in her stomach.

She spat up blood. She knew that this wouldn't hurt tomorrow and she would certainly not die, but still it hurt and made her tremble. He had never hit her that hard before and he had never caused her internal bleeding before.

"I won't let you ruin this day for me," he said. "In fact," he said handing her a vial. "Drink that Celia, make this a very special day for me," he said.

Celia tried her hardest to fight his command. She felt the tears of desperation pouring down already.

"DRINK IT!" he commanded her screaming.

She felt her hands uncork the bottle and felt herself put the vial up to her lips. She felt the liquid going down her throat tasting of sweet strong raspberries. Her body craved more as soon as it hit her tongue.

"Stronger dose this time, you should be like this for hours my little toy, it starts working pretty fast too," he said.

She began to feel tremors in her body and her mind clouded. All she could think of was intercourse. She tried to fight it until her whole mind slipped under.

Voldemort saw her eyes glaze over. This wasn't quite what he had bargained for. There would be no fire this time for him it would be like fucking a doll. He groaned to himself as he felt her come over and yank down his pants and underpants. She took him in her mouth and sucked as if it were going out of style. He closed his eyes and put his hands in her hair. He tugged on her hair and she sucked harder. He was in absolute bliss. The best part was he didn't even have to look at her glazed over eyes.

He didn't want it to end this quickly so he commanded her to stop. He pulled off her dress slowly savoring the moment. He was going to have a long time with his toy so there was no need to rush. Next came her undergarments. This left him in his shirt, which he took off and then they were both naked. He slipped his fingers inside of her and she grabbed him and started jacking him off. He felt her warm juices flowing already and she was doing an awfully good job with her hands. Too good he thought, as he had to command her to stop once again. He didn't want this to be over this soon.

The sexual encounter lasted about an hour before the sex even started. Then an hour of sexual bliss until he finally released. She was finally starting to come out of it as well.

She blinked her eyes not able to remember much of what had just happened. Voldemort seemed pleased enough to leave her alone for a while as he went to go bask in his glory. He left her alone to clean herself up. She sighed, glad that she wasn't able to remember much.

She looked at her clock and realized the time. Anger built up in her. How could someone go out and kill a child?

She walked into the large hall opening to the front door of the castle. She could see the rain through the window. It was late at night and she saw the perpetrators of tonight's attacks.

"It was easy my lord, we couldn't find the child, but you had said you suspected the other child of being the one to go after," Bellatrix said. "We didn't kill them, but we had quite a bit of fun torturing them. I've never seen someone stand up to the curse for that long I think I caused some permanent brain damage," she said proud of herself.

"YOU DID WHAT?!" Celia shouted angrily not able to hold back her anger any longer. She pounced on Bellatrix.

"You bitch, you slimy, nasty, heartless BITCH!" Celia shouted as she clawed her continuously. Bellatrix was bleeding from several different places and the others tried to help her but Voldemort stopped them. This entertained him.

"Chick fight!" Lucius Malfoy shouted.

Many people gathered to watch Bellatrix get her ass kicked. She tried to fight back. She pulled her wand out and Celia snapped it in half immediately.

"Help me my lord, get your whore off of me," she pleaded.

Voldemort snickered. "Celia, enough, stop."

Celia felt herself stop and Bellatrix got up and backed away from her. "Come here," Voldemort said to Celia.

Celia turned to snarl at Bellatrix. Bellatrix shuddered. She looked at the claw marks that were bleeding all over her skin.

Celia stood next to Voldemort against her will.

"Bellatrix, you best take some lessons in fighting," Voldemort said. "It looks like you could easily have a weakness in battle and you know how I feel about weakness in my death eaters."

"Of course my lord I won't let it happen again," she said hanging her head. If she hadn't been caught off guard by his psycho bitch she could have easily wielded a curse to her benefit. Now she would have to replace her wand.

Voldemort had never seen Celia become violent about anything. He liked this new side of her. It meant he had significantly changed her though it wasn't how he expected. She was a fiery, lively, somewhat cruel person when it came to certain things.

He sent her away from here so he could get more information about the night's events.

Celia walked to the music room. She wasn't sure what had come over her. She had the intention of tearing that bitch apart. She would have continued until Bellatrix was dead, she was sure of that. It scared her that she was capable of that. She had some sort of motherly instinct that should have kicked in with her own children, but over time it kicked in for others. She was glad to hear that the baby was all right, but wasn't sure what would come of the boy now that his parents were damaged for good. The boy would only hear of how great his parents fight was and he would never know them.

Severus met her in the room an hour later. "I heard what you did to Bella," he said laughing.

"Did you hear what she did?" Celia said still angry.

"Yes, unfortunately," Severus said hanging his head.

There was a long pause after this sentence and then Severus said, "I have been learning something called occlumency and also legilimency. I had been learning it for a while, but I think I've finally been able to almost completely master it."

"You mean you can block out people from entering into your mind, that's great!" Celia said ecstatically. "That will really help when you decide to work for the other side!"

"Yes, but there is a downside, you know everything and I don't think you can block it out well enough to keep it from Voldemort." Severus said.

"He doesn't have an interest in my thoughts. Maybe he's afraid of what kind of awful memories he would dig up. I don't know, but he has never shown an interest in my thoughts. " Celia said.

"I'm worried that if he finds out we are seeing each other in secret he will want to know what's going on, and he will use legilimency on you to find out what he wants," Severus said.

"Then I suppose you'll have to teach me," Celia said readying herself.

"You have no wand how are you going to be able to counter me," Severus said worried.

"Just try it Sev, maybe I'll surprise you," She said.

Severus used legilimency on her. He saw many visions flash past him. He saw a girl on a porch holding a cat. He saw the same girl about 13 surrounded by screaming brothers and sisters. He saw the girl again in fire jumping out of a window. He finally got his first look at Tom Riddle, pre Voldemort. He was fairly good looking for a man, and he saw the teenage girl suspicious of him and always jumping around him. He saw the girl punching a boy in the nose. He saw Tom Riddle on top of her having very sloppy sex, as if it were their first time. He saw the girl graduating and becoming a woman each month after that. He saw her doing dishes, going to college, enjoying her life. He saw her having consensual sex with Voldemort which was strange for him to watch. He saw her in Hogwarts after graduation finding out that she was pregnant. He saw Tom push her over blaming her for the pregnancy. He saw her looking in the mirror at about 4 months through; she was holding her shirt up and looking at the small bulge of a baby that used to be her flat stomach. He saw her in front of a Christmas tree with what seemed to be her friends. He saw her knitting. He saw Tom coming after with a wand. He saw her looking at her hands covered in blood. He heard her screams. The screams made him shiver, but he kept watching. He watched her giving birth. He watched her suffer. He felt her start to falter and the blackness overwhelmed him. What was she doing?

He stopped seeing and hearing and stopped the spell. His vision came back and he saw Celia crying and shaking.

"Celia what was that?" Severus asked.

"I couldn't let you see that, I had to stop you, everything you needed to see, but that was, just to horrible," she said.

"YOU blocked me without magic?" Severus said.

"I just didn't want you to see, so I guess I did," Celia said.

Severus was amazed. He had never heard of anything like this. "Have you ever practiced occlumency before?" Severus asked.

"No, but I have tried to block out some uncomfortable memories before, in situations when they would have caused more pain than I could have handled," Celia said. "I let them resurface, when I have the strength to deal."

"Amazing," Severus said. "You've learned to block with silent spells that I don't even understand." Severus said. "Have you ever accessed anyone's thoughts?" Severus asked.

"No, I have no wish to really," she said.

Severus nodded. "Celia, I can't believe what you've been through," Severus said. "And how you've kept going."

Celia shrugged. "It gets easier over time, I was beginning to give up hope, but Sev, you give me hope," Celia said.

Severus smiled for the first time in a while. "Are you ready to take this on?" Severus asked.

"Take on what?" Celia asked.

"Saving mankind from him," Severus said.

"I have been waiting many years for someone to ask that," she said.

"Well, its not going to be easy, but I'm ready Celia, I'm ready to be your hero, and I'm ready to be everyone's unsung hero. I want you happy and I want you for the rest of my life." Severus said.

Celia blushed as he tore a piece of fabric from his clock. He wrapped it around Celia's left ring finger.

"One day I'll be able to marry you," Severus said as if he forgot the situation.

"I'll be waiting," Celia said.

"It won't be long before you are mine love," he said holding her close. "I'm not much, I hope I'll be enough," he said.

"You're my everything," she said her eyes half closed as she rested her head on my chest.


	25. Lunar Lament

_**Chapter 25: Lunar Lament **_

_Thanks so much to my reviewers! I got quite a few reviews on this chapter and I was very excited so I tried to get this chapter done as soon as I possibly could. Thanks to my continued reviewers amy.lee.rox and tibys!! LadyFoxy it is not wrong for you to hope Celia and Voldemort to end up together, originally when I started the story they were supposed to end up together, but things kind of changed as I started writing. I'm still not sure where things are going yet lol. Thanks also to my new readers Angel of Doom and chelle20 for your encouraging comments! I do not own Harry Potter, its plot or characters; those are works of J.K. herself. I do own Celia, five dollars worth of quarters, and quite possibly the more uncomfortable futon in the world. _

The attack on the Potters took a lot longer than Voldemort expected. Voldemort even agreed to Snape' s wishes to spy on the Order of the Phoenix. Severus would first get a job at Hogwarts, any job would do. Then he would get on Dumbledore's good side and trick him into somehow letting Severus into the Phoenix, and that's all Voldemort would need to destroy before he could have complete control. He even had Celia being corrupted. It really was a good run for Voldemort. He was ready to find the missing link to destroying the Potters. Little did he know that they betrayal would be easier than he thought.

He stumbled upon Peter Pettigrew out of sheer luck. No one suspected someone as clumsy and as unreliable as Peter to be the Potter's secret keeper. Voldemort had been planning to find out more about the closest friend to the Potter's, Sirius Black. Voldemort had even gone as far as to recruit Sirius's older brother Regulus. Regulus, being afraid for his life, and only growing up in darkness, didn't understand the consequence of getting mixed up with the death eaters. Voldemort was pissed to find out that Regulus hadn't heard from his brother in several years.

So unable to find Sirius, Voldemort went to find Peter Pettigrew. Regulus knew that Sirius had three friends, Sirius his brother, Remus who was not easily tracked down, and Peter Pettigrew the coward. This information pleased Voldemort. He found Peter Pettigrew and was surprised to find that he had more information about the Potter's in fact he was their secret keeper.

The attack was planned for Halloween. Voldemort needed to ready himself in case of a fight, not that there would be much of one, but he would be going this one alone. He also wanted to plan for his take over after that point, better to have a plan than go in blindly and then not know what to do with the power you achieve. Everything was falling into place for him. He was winning Celia over to the dark side though she didn't realize it yet, he was going to have the boy dead on Halloween and take over the Wizarding World with his queen by his side the very next day. He would have everything, even a long ruling life ahead of him. Yes, everything was falling right into place for Voldemort.

Meanwhile Severus was away. He had gotten an interview with Dumbledore that summer. The day went as such..

Severus walked onto the grounds nervously. He wasn't sure that Dumbledore would even trust him. He walked through the giant double doors and up to the gargoyle statue, which would grant him access to Dumbledore's office.

He said the password that he had been given through a letter and he walked up the spiral stairs to the office. Dumbledore was sitting at his desk looking amused to see Severus in his office.

"Severus, I didn't get the whole story through your letter, but I know you are working for Voldemort," Dumbledore said cautiously.

"I don't want to work for Voldemort anymore, I'm planning to, with some help, overthrow him in time," Severus said.

Dumbledore nodded. "I knew it was a mistake to let you get so far caught up in dark magic. You were the best student I have ever seen in wielding defense spells."

"Is there an opening in the Defense Against the Dark Arts?" Severus asked. "It would be great to teach something like that."

"No, I'm afraid it has already been filled. It's going to be hard to trust you around the dark arts for a while Severus. I have a feeling your intentions are true, but for a while this will be a testing period." Dumbledore said. "I'm aware that you are quite gifted in occlumency?" Dumbledore questioned.

"Yes, I suppose that comes with the territory though," Severus said. "Of being a spy."

"Yes, I suppose it would. I do have a job for you Severus, I just want to know why you decided to come back to us," Dumbledore said.

"He's plans on killing the Potters," Severus said. "He is currently looking for Sirius Black," Severus added.

"Oh, that could be a dilemma, well don't worry Severus we are going to protect the Potters. I am going to inform them that their secret keeper is being hunted down for information. I don't know what they will do in the situation, but I am sure that they will be happy that the information was passed along." Dumbledore said.

"I want to keep Lily safe," Severus said hanging his head.

"I know Severus, you love her don't you?" Dumbledore said sympathetically.

"She is a friend," Severus said snapping his head up.

"Well, nevertheless we do have a job opening in Potions," Dumbledore said changing the subject. "Would you be interested?" Dumbledore asked.

"I would be interested in any job, and yes I'll take the job, when should I come in next?" Severus asked.

"Late August, just to get things ready," Dumbledore said. "By the way Severus was Lily what changed your mind or is there more I'm missing?" Dumbledore asked. He knew Severus well and knew that he wouldn't do all this just to save someone he considered a friend, especially since she had married his enemy.

"I've got someone counting on me," Severus said.

"Well, best not let them or the wizarding world down," Dumbledore said cheerfully.

"Yeah, well I better be going, I can feel him calling me back," Severus said holding his arm with a pained look on his face.

"Goodbye Severus," Dumbledore said as Severus exited from the office.

Severus apparated once he got to Hogsmeade. He got to the castle easily.

"Ah Snape, did you get a job?" Voldemort asked sweetly.

"Yes my lord, Potions Master," Severus said quietly.

"I suppose that means you'll be leaving us in September?" Voldemort said again.

"Late August," Severus said.

"Well, from time to time I will be calling for you so I can check up on our progress, try not to let me down like some of the other," he turned his head to Crabbe and Goyle, death eaters have," Voldemort said.

"I won't let you down my lord," Severus said bowing to Voldemort before he left the room.

It was August now, a month before Voldemort found Peter Pettigrew. Celia was in the music room. It was Severus's last week at the castle.

"I'm really going to miss you," Celia said hugging him.

"Gods I know I'm going to miss you," he said holding her close, smelling her hair.

She kissed him for the first time since he had admitted he loved her. He began to lose control of himself and he felt himself melting into her kiss, but also craving more. He began to move his hands down to her hips, pulling her in closer. He felt some tension from her side and let her go. "I'm sorry," he said. "I guess I got carried away."

"I'm not made of glass Severus," Celia said. "It's all right I won't break," she said reassuring him with a very long, very passionate kiss.

"Are you sure you want this," Severus said hastily feeling himself get hotter by the moment.

"Yes, I want this more than you can know," Celia breathed in his ear. That was all Severus needed to hear to get him to the hottest point he had ever been. He kissed her more passionately and moved his hands down toward her butt. She held her hands on his hips as well feeling him through his pants. She winked at Severus and he knew that she was ready for him. He undid her dress and let it fall to the ground leaving her in undergarments only. She took off his cloak and then his shirt. She touched his chest gently feeling a few scars. Then she saw the dark mark on his arm and shrunk back in fear her eyes going over the scars and going over his mark.

"Oh, Sev," she said pulling her hand back afraid that she was hurting him.

Severus hung his head she would never see past his scars or that mark enough to ever be this intimate with him.

"It's alright Celia," he said trying to find his shirt.

"No, it's not that Severus," Celia said. "I guess I just never realized how badly you had it," Celia said reassuring him.

"Look, I don't want your pity," Severus said grabbing his shirt off the floor.

"It's not like that Sev," Celia said.

"Save it," Severus said he said pointing at the mark. "I'm branded Celia, this just isn't going to work." Severus said.

"But, I love you," Celia said her eyes filling with tears. She couldn't stand to lose another person she had fallen in love with.

"Celia," he said nervously. "No, oh, don't cry," he said again. "Please don't cry."

"I'm sorry," she said trying to wipe the tears off and hiding behind her hair as if it were a curtain between them.

He parted her hair and held her face. "I do love you, but now is not the right time for this, its too soon I think," he said looking straight into her eyes.

She nodded and Severus helped her put her dress back on. She gave him a big hug and a peck on the cheek.

"Just come back for me ok," Celia said in a joking tone. "Don't find some other pretty girl to replace me once you get there."

"No one could ever replace you," Severus said giving her one last kiss before he went to see Voldemort to be seen off for his spying mission.

Celia watched him leave and felt a storm moving in. She knew the worst was yet to come and with no one talk to she was going to eventually go as crazy as she had before. At least she had hope now, however, that she hadn't had before. She could believe that Severus was going to come back for her.

Halloween arrived. Voldemort was going to take this one on himself. Celia readied herself for the day. She knew that there was no way she could stop him, but she was very determined to try.

Celia approached Voldemort. She knew he was getting ready. She was determined to stop him she wasn't even sure how she was supposed to do that. "Perhaps I should have thought through this," Celia thought to herself. She was ready to turn around and walk out when Voldemort turned around to see her.

"Coming to wish me luck?" Voldemort asked her seductively.

She gave him the dirtiest look her face could make.

"You'll come around, just wait," Voldemort said to her as she had turned around to walk away. Something in her snapped.

"Don't you understand, I will NEVER come around!" she shouted at him.

Voldemort laughed at her. "So fiery, I do like that about you," Voldemort said grabbing her face and giving her a fierce kiss. "I won't be distracted by that, however, I have important things to attend to today."

She was so angry at his condescending words not to mention what he had planned that she did something that surprised both of them. She punched him square in the face.

The noise echoed in the room. Voldemort was so shocked, but not only was he shocked he was angry. He went to grab her and she knocked his wand out of his hand.

"Stand still Celia, for that you have something coming," Voldemort said readying himself for a shagging.

Celia didn't freeze however her body flooded with emotions. She sunk her nails into his face and she punched, kicked, clawed, and bit him as if this could destroy him. Her system was completely flooded with emotions. The anger filled her, her eyes flashed yellow green and fur began to sprout out of her skin. She felt herself succumbing to the animal. Her cat form was vicious. She literally shredded Voldemort's skin at that point.

She came off that anger high very quickly. Her eyes blackened for a moment and then turned back to their dark green normalcy. The fur shrank back and she grew back into the human form that Voldemort was used to.

Celia was still shaking. Voldemort looked at his arms, she had caused him quite a bit of blood loss. Anger radiated through him. He wasn't going to let this go. He was too angry to acknowledge the fact that he had missed something when he was evaluating her. She had a lot of power, even under his control. Voldemort reached for his wand and pointed it at her.

"You need to be taught where your place is bitch," he said kicking her. With that said he performed the Cruciatus Curse on Celia. She instantly writhed her body racked with pain. She had never felt anything so horrible in her life. All of the rapings, emotional pain, were all brought out in one curse all at the same time. She felt like a million knives were stabbing every inch of her body. She flailed and just wanted it to be over. She had wanted to die for a while now, but this was the last straw. He was going to make her beg, and she knew it. She would never beg for that.

He realized he wasn't going to have any fun hearing her beg for him to kill her so he stopped.

"Perhaps you will learn to do," he said raising his foot up. "AS YOU ARE TOLD!" he said kicking her hard in the gut causing her to spit up blood.

She lay on the floor not moving an inch. The Cruciatus curse had been taken off of her minutes before and she could still feel the pain flowing throughout her body like a poison. She had lost. A child was going to die and all she could say is that she too a few chunks of his skin to fight it.

Celia walked to the windows in the entrance hall of the castle. She walked through the doors. She saw him leaving. She used the strength she could muster to break into a run.

"You don't have to do this!" Celia screamed at him.

Voldemort turned around. The sun was setting and his window of opportunity was getting closer. He saw the sun bouncing off her brown hair catching the red hidden in it. Her eyes begged him back. He stood very still for a moment pondering. Did he really need the child? He had Celia; he had been doing well with just that. He felt his feet step towards her.

He got closer. He saw the blood on her skin, drying now but still almost glistening under the deep red of the sunset. He then realized what she was doing. She wasn't ever really his. She had a mind of her own; he had never been able to break her of it. He had maybe been able to once, but something had changed in her. She had the body of the young woman she had been in Hogwarts and Godric's Hollow, but she had gained power over herself since then. She had grown and matured. He had to go through with this, not only to get her under his control and show her who was boss, but also to complete the prophesy. Right now he had zero fulfilled and two to fulfill.

He winked at her and turned to walk away from her only saying, "You'll be a queen."

Celia ran after him, "I don't want any of it, I just want everything back to the way it was before all of this. I just want my life back. I want my children back." She yelled at him before he got ready to aparate.

"I want Tom back," she shouted as he aparated away.

Tom landed in Godric's Hollow. The night was crisp. He found the exact house he was looking for. He laughed to himself. This was EXACTLY where Celia's house had been. "They must have built over the wreckage," Voldemort thought to himself.

Voldemort didn't have any trouble getting in the house. James Potter caused him a little trouble, but he sped past him and charged up the stairs. He laughed to himself again. This house wasn't exactly like the one he had destroyed, but it seemed eerily similar and the situation similar as well.

He heard someone hurrying to get things together in the room at the end of the hall. The light was on and the door was cracked. He burst into the room. The woman instinctively blocked the crib.

"Move woman, you don't have to die here," he told her remembering Severus's request. It wasn't so much that he wanted to please Severus as he wanted to see this woman go crazy when he killed her child.

"No," she refused moving closer to the child.

"Die with your husband then," he said. "Avada Kedavra!" he shouted.

The red-haired woman fell to the floor. He had remembered Celia's brown hairs red bits shining in the setting sun. He had to get a better control over these thoughts of his otherwise anyone could break into his mind.

He approached the child. There was really no turning back now and he was shaking with glee. He wanted so much to gain his power, but in his mind something else was flashing through. He blocked out his indecision and brought his wand up to his face.

"Avada Kedavra!" he shouted at the baby.

It was as if the baby was a mirror. He felt pain radiate through him. He was dying; he was losing a part of himself. He felt his body slip away in a painful yank and then he felt as if he were floating.

"Am I dead?" he wondered to himself realizing that as he opened his mouth nothing came out of it.

He saw his body wither away as he floated above it. "Am I a ghost?" he wondered. He hadn't read much about what happened when the original body died. Wasn't the horcrux supposed to bring him back? He cursed to himself. "How could I have failed!" his mind shouted.

Celia couldn't sleep that night. She had completely lost him. She had said that many times before, but he had never done something this bad in a while she guessed. He was responsible for his chidlrens' death, but somewhere in her mind she liked to believe he repented for that. He had obviously kept one of them alive. She wasn't sure if he had even survived, she had guessed he probably hadn't. She couldn't really know she was knocked unconscious right after giving birth to the second child. She would have to ask him someday maybe. She knew she would die with him most likely, she didn't know much about the curse, but she doubted Voldemort would be too willing to let her go to someone else even herself for suicide purposes. No, he had to have complete control. She would surely be killed before him, or the curse would cause her to die without him alive.

She sighed and crunched herself into a ball. Obviously he was out celebrating and wasn't going to come home. She looked out the small window and saw the stars in the sky twinkling. Then she gasped as she saw one shoot across the sky and soon more stars shot across the sky. She hadn't seen a meteor shower in so long. She took a look at the sky and decided that it must be crying for her, since the tears she thought would be streaming down her face were so hard to find now.


	26. Eternal

_**Chapter 26: Eternal**_

_Sorry about the lack of updates. I hope I have not lost any of my readers. I have been writing my novel and I have finished early so I am trying to update all of my fanfics. I hope that you all enjoy this chapter. I do not own Harry Potter or characters. Please keep reading and reviewing. I will try to keep writing and I won't be distracted by a novel for a while :P _

Celia waited and waited. The whole castle began to get emptier and emptier as each day passed. She could only imagine that Voldemort was paying for his crimes. She wasn't sure where he was, maybe in Azkaban or maybe in further hiding. He could even have lost one of his lives for all she knew. All she knew now was that she was finally able to breathe for a little while.

The first thing she tested was her ability to leave the grounds. She was not able to leave the grounds, but she was able to go further than she had been able to before without her body turning itself in the opposite direction. "His commanding power is getting weaker," Celia thought to herself. If she could just hold out longer she could finally be free and figure out a way to break this horrible curse. At this point she would take death as an option, though it wasn't the first. She wondered what she would do when she got out. She could see Minnie and Hagrid, assuming both were alive and well. Then something horrible struck her. "They won't even remember me." She thought to herself. "I've been missing for almost forty years."

She sighed and walked back up to the castle. She hoped someone would let her know what was going on soon, she hated being cooped up alone like this.

Meanwhile just hours after Voldemort's death, Minerva McGonagall found herself in a familiar predicament. She was in charge of another offspring, of an offspring, of an offspring of Celia. "Damnit I'm getting old," Minerva thought to herself as she sat on the wall of Privet drive transfigured into a cat. She hadn't technically hadn't been put in charge of doing it this time, she hadn't talked to Dumbledore before coming out to Privet Drive. She had only heard rumors of the death of the Potter's, but she knew this would be the only home their son Harry could come to without thinking of adoption, which if the stories were true he would be the most wanted child in Britian.

She watched an overly large man leave the home she was watching. "I can't believe Harry will be staying with this family," Minerva thought to herself. "Celia would have hated these people taking care of her great grandchild. They are certainly no Edward and Elizabeth."

The man gave her a very dirty look and then got into his vehicle to leave. Minerva rolled her eyes. If she had really been a cat she may have just gone into that garden and delivered him a little present. "Keep your anger down Minerva," she thought to herself. She surveyed the neighborhood. Seemed safe enough. Dumbledore had wanted to the child to be safe no matter what, she thought that maybe he wasn't sure if Voldemort was completely gone yet. It was true he did have many, many followers, but would they really stand a chance without their leader?

She decided she wasn't going to see much more here. The woman inside was taking care of her own screaming brat. Minerva had never seen a child that big before. "She seems competent enough to take care of another child," Minerva thought to herself. "But just barely." She sighed, who was she kidding this woman couldn't even take care of one screaming brat how could she possibly give Harry the care he needed. 

She waited for Mr. Dursley to come home. He tried to shoo her off of his garden wall and she just felt like laughing. She didn't want to blow her cover, however, so she just gave him a look. His eyes sort of bugged out as he walked into the house. Minerva suppressed a giggle.

She heard the television set go on and listened to the report. Reports of owls flying in the daytime, people in strange clothes walking the streets, and shouting stars all over the countryside. Minerva couldn't believe what she was hearing. The day was hardly worth celebrating, in her opinion. A young boy had just lost his parents and now was going to have to endure living in a place like this. Maybe she had a bias because of her friendship with Celia, but this would have made Celia roll in her grave. Minerva stopped that thought short, "Who knows if she even had a proper grave."

The Dursley's went upstairs to go to sleep. She stood on the wall for a while longer not able to sleep, but not wanting to move. She was in deep thought. She finally saw a figure apparate quietly into the neighborhood. It spooked her a bit to see Albus Dumbledore there, but tried to keep her cool. He hadn't even known she was out of the castle let alone spying on this family. He turned towards her with a grin on his face. He chuckled and said, "I should have known,"

He pulled the Put-Outer out of his pocket and soon the streetlights were out. She knew she had better transfigure back into herself, she was already feeling ridiculous enough being a cat, let alone a talking cat.

"How did you know it was me?" Minerva asked. Someone Dumbledore always seemed to know everything and sometimes it drove her completely crazy trying to figure out just how he did.

"No cat I've ever seen can sit that still," Dumbledore said.

They talked for a while about the Potter's. Minerva's head hung when she heard that it was true that they were dead. Somewhere inside of herself she had this vague hope that maybe this was all just a rumor.

Dumbledore had asked her why she hadn't been celebrating, but he knew why. She had too much of a connection to this. He went on to explain that the child would be safest here and that adoption would not be an option for such a strange baby as Harry. Minerva eventually agreed and nodded.

Hagrid showed up on his motorcycle. She had been hoping to excuse herself before seeing him. She had hoped that Dumbledore hadn't asked him to take on this job; she hadn't actually been close to him in years. She tried to distance herself from him and the pain. She tried to make up excuses to argue with Dumbledore about the safety of the child, but she knew deep down that Hagrid was the best person for the job because he would make sure that Celia's great grandson made it here safe. Hagrid handed the baby to Dubledore and nodded at Minerva. Minerva nodded back.

Hagrid said a tearful goodbye to the baby. Minerva stared at the fresh lightning bolt-shaped wound in his skin. She had almost wanted to touch it, but decided against it.

After kissing the baby Harry goodbye Hagrid went to take the motorcycle back to Sirius. Minerva could only imagine the pain that Sirius must be going through as well. She wasn't as connected to Harry as she had been to Mark when she had been responsible for helping him transfer to a new home, but Sirius, it would be a fresh wound unlike the old but newly opened wound that Minerva was suffering pain from. Minerva almost couldn't believe how many people's pain had streamed from one pregnant woman and a foolish mistake. She couldn't be angry with Celia, she had been young and reckless she was trying to escape from the world that had caused her so much unexplained pain.

Minerva got ready to go not wanting to spend much more time here watching. She blew her nose into her handkerchief and apparated away. Dumbledore left Harry on the doorstep of the Dursely's home with the letter clucked in his tiny hands. "Good Luck Harry," he whispered as he let the lights come back into the street of Privet Drive. Then he too disappeared into the night.

Many months passed after the Dursleys had undesirably taken in Harry. Minerva went back to her life as usual having no idea that her own colleague was taking off to see the great grandmother of the boy who lived. Severus Snape was going to the castle for this Christmas vacation.

Severus arrived to see Celia curled up in a ball. He wasn't sure if she was sleeping or not, he gently nudged her and her focus seemed to come back.

"Celia?" He questioned. He knew he shouldn't have left her alone for so long. She looked awful. Her hair was knotted, her face was more pale than usual, he weight never fluctuated because of the curse, but if it had he knew she would be dangerously thin. She looked so small.

"Oh Sev," she said throwing her arms around his neck. Her face instantly lit up when she saw him. "What has happened?" she asked.

"Lily and James Potter are dead," he said not wanting to remember. Lily was his best friend, and he had loved her, more than he should have probably, but he did. Now she was gone, and all that was left of her was her child. He had no idea, however, that this child had also been the great grandchild of the woman sitting across from him.

Celia nodded sadly. She had known something like that had happened. "And their child?" she asked not really wanting to hear how Voldemort had chosen to kill the child.

"That's probably the only good part of the story," Severus said telling her everything.

Celia's shocked face looked back at him when he had finished. "You've got to be shitting me," she thought. "He's gone?" she said with some hope in her voice.

"Yes, he's gone Celia," he said happily nuzzling her. She almost found herself enjoying the moment until she remembered that he wasn't really gone. She wouldn't dare let Severus know this little tidbit, but she knew and it would haunt her. She wasn't sure when he would rise again, but he was going to rise again that was for sure.

Severus wasn't stupid. He knew the dark lord could and would return. He had been approached before about the topic. As Voldemort's most trusted death eater, though it was never officially said, he would take protect Voldemort's possessions should he disappear for any amount of time. Severus knew this meant Celia. He didn't have a very acceptable home to take her to, but he did have a place he had been given by Voldemort not really as a gift, more like a place to hide out. It would look suspicious, Voldemort reasoned, if Severus came to a place like this castle to live. Severus was obviously not an extremely rich man, and could easily fall under suspicion of the Order of the Phoenix and is followed right to this very spot. Severus was going to take Celia to Spinner's end. She would have to be hidden for sure, but it would be much more comfortable than this castle.

He took her hand and led her to the fireplace. "Your not yet free Celia, but this is your first taste of freedom," Severus said.

He threw the floo powder into the fireplace as he grabbed Celia's hand tightly and shouted, "Spinner's end!"

Celia felt herself being sucked through the fireplace and almost drifting in complete chaos until she fell through a fireplace on the other side. She brushed the soot off her dress and saw Severs smiling at her from across the room. He had obviously had more experience with the floo system then she had.

"I'll go back and grab some of your things," he said.

Celia examined the house while Severus was away. After thirty minutes all of her things were in his small living room.

"It's not much, but I hope you like it," Severus said.

Celia nodded her eyes wide in amazement. She loved everything about the house. She loved its staircase, its small nature, and the warmth she could feel entering her body at the thought of truly being free. Something the back of her mind questioned how this was possible.

"I'm under a curse Severus, how could you have possibly been able to bring me here?" She asked.

"I'm responsible for your safety from this point on," Severus said. "Until you are reclaimed," he said hanging his head.

Celia understood. She would have to enjoy this while she had it. She gave Severus a smile. "I love it here, thank you." She said.

Severus showed Celia to a guest bedroom. It wasn't very big, the home was only a two bedroom with one bathroom but it was cozy. He had been using the extra room for storage, but he had set Celia up a bed when he had come home before going to get her.

"You can stay here," he said.

Celia nodded she didn't have many things with her. She had clothing, her violin, and a few other small things. She set her jewelry box on the shelf and her violin under the bed. She left her clothes packed for now.

She walked down the stairs. She saw Severus's sad attempt at cooking.

"How long have you been living like that?" Celia asked.

Severus looked up surprised to see her behind him. He saw that the color had returned to her cheeks and she was smiling. He held her face. Everything was going to be ok. She was going to be his and she was going to be ok.

Celia cooked dinner that night and they enjoyed a lovely evening together. She didn't use her bed that night and she had he had fallen asleep on his couch by the small fireplace. As the fire died down their eyes closed and they enjoyed their Christmas together holding each other close and hoping that this moment would last forever.


	27. Two Faced

_**Chapter 27: Two-Faced **_

_Thanks so much to my reviewers, Ladyperssephone55, LadyFoxy, Fyre at the Funeral Pyre, Tibys and .Rox. Also thanks to the reviewers of the chapter 25 who I forgot to mention in my clumsiness last time I updated. Thank you Ladyperssephone55, .Rox, LadyFoxy, Tibys, Fyre at the Funeral Pyre, and David Fishwick for you're awesome reviews. Finally we are getting to the juciest part of the story as we have reached the climax. Things will all start following the series now and the end is in sight though I can say that that will be a few more chapters from now, but I can already see things starting to come together in my mind. Please keep reading and reviewing and I will find time to continue updating. This story will be completed I will not let it go uncompleted! I do not own the Harry Potter characters, plot, or anything else those belong to the wonderful J.K. Rowling. I do however, own Celia, some of her family members who are now dead, and Christmas leftovers. _

Severus and Celia spent what seemed to be a very short Christmas break with one another before Severus had to go back again. While he was gone Celia began to experiment.

She wanted to know just how far this bond she was forced to share with Voldemort went. She had cut herself the morning before, not a lethal wound; just enough to see if it would heal up overnight as her other wounds had seemed to. To her dismay it did heal up after about a day and a half. She wanted to scream. Would she never been rid of this curse?

She couldn't leave Severus's house. She found that once she had gotten there she was bound to the premises. It wasn't as if anyone would see her or notice her if she went outside anyway, but it seemed that once again her ability to be bound to one place was still controlled by Voldemort.

It was a long semester for Severus. He wondered if Celia would be ok on her own. He didn't know her ability to go out and get things for herself. He knew that when she lived with Voldemort she had been allowed on the grounds, but other than that she couldn't really wander. He had hired a house elf to work for Celia and thought that Celia would probably send the house elf out if she needed anything. He deplored using house elves himself, he didn't see the reason for any one to be around him especially not servants. The only company he tolerated lately was Celia's, but he could only see her every now and again and he was under an oath to never speak of her to anyone.

Celia didn't quite know what to do with the house elf Severus had left for her while he was away. She hadn't been served, well ever to be precise. Growing up in a large family taught one to be able to take care of themselves as well as others, not to mention living with Voldemort for all those years just added to that. The house elf seemed so eager to please, but she never had anything for him to do.

"Please miss, I want to feel useful," the house elf begged her as Celia scrubbed the floor.

"Really I'm fine for now, I sent you out shopping last week for groceries," Celia said.

The house elf's face dropped and Celia said, "If you would like you could help me with the floors." The house elf smiled and knelt on the floor to help Celia.

There was silence for a while and Celia smiled at the house elf. "I know you are trying to help, and you are really, but some things I like to do on my on. I hope that doesn't offend you in any way."

The house elf beamed. "No miss, not offended just want to be useful miss."

Celia finished the floor with the help of the house elf. She finished sooner than she had expected which made her almost want to groan. She wished Severus could come home and see her sometime; she was getting so lonely cooped up in that house.

Finally the summer came and it couldn't have some sooner for Celia. The house elf continued to live with Celia and Severus though the work that he did was very minimal.

"Duff," That's enough," Severus said to the house elf. Duff had spent all day dusting the house and Severus's allergies were starting to act up a bit. He generally didn't have a problem with dust, but with how much was kicked up into the air he had a hard time suppressing his sneezes.

"Sorry sir," Duff said.

Severus shook his head and walked from his bedroom to the kitchen. Celia was seated at the table and looked a little flustered.

"Celia?" Severus questioned as he sat down at the kitchen table.

"Mhmm," Celia mumbled as she looked at the window.

"Are you ok?" Severus asked.

"Just wish I could go out in the sun sometimes," Celia said. "Its weird to be cooped up so much."

Severus frowned. It was true she had at least been able to go outside in the castle, but here it seemed her boundaries were restricted to the house. A type of field of air was separating Celia from the outside world.

"Would you rather I left you at the castle?" Severus questioned angrily. He felt that she didn't appreciate that she had him and that she would prefer to be with Voldemort.

"Not at all," Celia said taken aback. "I just miss the sun on my skin I guess," Celia said. "I am happy here though, much happier than I was at the castle with him.." Celia said cutting off her words. She didn't know Voldemort's abilities to tune into her thoughts and her words, but she didn't want to say too many things out loud. She and Severus weren't even intimate very often because of her fear of him watching her.

Severus said nothing to her about that. The only thing he did manage to say was "I am going out I'll be back in a bit." He put on his shoes and he walked out of the front door leaving Celia alone in the house.

Celia tucked her head between her knees feeling as if she were going to get sick. She knew things between Severus and herself were tough. He hadn't been that close to her since that Christmas. Something about not having to fight anyone for her left him almost bored with her. "Maybe that's what he strives on," Celia thought to herself. "Maybe he's only in it for the chase and once the enemy has been taken out the prize doesn't seem as sweet as it once had."

The summer passed slowly and Celia felt the chill of the bitterness that had grown between Severus and herself. It seemed like no matter what she said to try to cheer him up nothing was ever right. He spent less and less time around the house and Celia spent more and more time writing music. She had books filled with it now.

The school year started again and Severus once again disappeared. Celia was left alone as she had always been and she felt the cabin fever start to set in again. She just wanted some light. She wanted to feel the breezes and the sunlight. She wanted to see something other than the area of the house. She wished deeply that there were some way for her to just go outside, even just for a few minutes.

She looked at the fireplace. She wondered if she could travel between the castle and Severus's house. She sprinkled some floo powder into the fireplace and yelled the name of the castle and she was there.

She looked around the abandoned castle. She walked freely and saw that she was still allowed to be here. She walked the numerous amounts of halls and enjoyed the feeling of the openness around her. She walked out the doors and into the grass of the hillside. She smiled and walked down to the lake, but found that she could travel no farther. She didn't question it loving the feeling of the cool lake water on her skin. She watched the sun set and felt remnants of her old self returning. Not the way she was before she was put under the curse, but times she had been happy with Severus.

She looked at her reflection in the water. "No matter what the time, what the date, this never changes," she said. She wasn't happy about that per se, but it was nice to have something stay the same in her life when everything felt so topsy-turvy.

Celia dried herself off in the castle and walked back to the fireplace. She was going to have to do this more often.

She tossed some floo powder in and shouted, "Spinner's end!"

Nothing happened. She tried it again and got the same results. "I'm trapped here," she said realizing that the only way she could get back is if Severus brought her back. That made her feel foolish and ashamed of herself. This was going to kill Severus emotionally when he got back and couldn't find her. She had no way of contacting him to tell him what had happened. They had even had a fight about this in the early months of summer and it seemed she had really messed things up this time. She was going to be stuck here until Christmas break when Severus got off, that was if he even wanted her back after she pulled something as foolish as this.

So Celia waited. She watched the leaves turn from green to yellow and fall off of the trees. She felt the nights get colder and the breezes get stronger. She felt weeks pass by and turn into months. She saw the first frost hit the grounds and then the first major snowfall. She hoped that Severus would come soon; she was tired of waiting like this. As much as she disliked being trapped indoors at Severus's house, she hated being alone here.

The halls seemed to scream as the winds roared outside the castle. She knew that it had to be getting close to Christmas time by now. She had no way of knowing of course, she had no calendar and her internal clock just wasn't working that well. She could tell from the snow on the ground that it was definitely the dead of winter.

She waited a few more weeks and Severus never came. She watched the snow melt from the winter and the trees start to bud. She knew that she had been forgotten about now. She was alone. She wished that she could just die the loneliness was unbearable. The seasons changed again and she was back to another summer, but this time she was completely alone.

This was the way things continued for another decade. Celia never grew older with the times, but everything around her did. The yard of the building was overgrown. The castle showed signs of its lack of life. Celia went through he paces she would have any day. It was odd that Celia heard a knock at the door.

Celia walked to the door unsure of her ability to open it for a stranger. What would happen? Was it Voldemort? Would she be found and rescued if it wasn't Voldemort? Was Severus finally going to take her back? She had no idea how long it had been since she had seen Severus, but she knew by the changing of the seasons that it had been almost 10 years. She walked to the door and felt something slide past her. A breeze, it seemed, but she heard the sounds of a familiar voice. "Celia, it's me," the voice said manically.

Celia stopped dead in her tracks. Had she just heard whom she thought she heard? Her stomach turned. She wasn't sure if she wanted to open the door afraid to see what a decade of disappearance had done for Voldemort. She could only imagine his red eyes searing her and his cold hands grabbing her throat and the pain she would soon endure.

She walked to the door shaking. She had to open it, if she didn't she knew he would bust it down. She wondered why he even bothered knocking.

She opened the door and saw something she would never forget.

A man was being possessed. She had never met the man in her life, but she could see some very strange things happening. She saw him convulse and scream. She stood there as he called out Voldemort's name and gave his body as place for the spirit she had heard moments ago to reside. She watched the man's hair fall out of his head and the back of his head began to look more and more deformed. The deformed part of his head began to shape itself into a second face. She saw familiar red glowing eyes and clutched her stomach reading herself for the sickness that was about to hit. The man gave one last yelp before falling to his knees and Celia turned her head and threw up into a vase in the entranceway.

"Forgive me for startling you miss," the man said politely.

"It's been too long," the face on the back of the man's head said.

Celia wiped her mouth and a shocked noise made its way from her mouth.

"Surprised to see me?" Voldemort's face asked with a false sweetness that made Celia's skin crawl.

"No," Celia said trying to regain her ground.

"I knew you would wait for me, you are truly my dark little mistress," Voldemort said. "Shame I couldn't be in my own body to copulate with you, but beggars cannot be choosers I suppose," Voldemort said laughing.

Celia began to feel the bile rising in her stomach once again. She was expected to have sex with this stranger? She was already disgusted enough that this stranger had her ex lover growing out of the back of his head, but this was really too much.

"You are truly a disease," Celia spat out at him. "You find a way to make any beautiful thing putrid in your hands."

Voldemort was taken aback. "Somehow you always surprise me Celia, you still find some asinine way of standing up to me, when you see what kind of power I can wield. What are you a glutton for punishment?" Voldemort said.

Celia laughed. It wasn't a laugh from any sort of amusement it was a sort of sarcastic laugh. She would be damned if this man was going to ruin her life again. She was just starting to live on her own again, just starting to let the numbness overtake her, she didn't need the fresh wounds, she just wanted to beg him to kill her, but she knew that begging would get her nowhere. There were only two choices in the position she was in, succumb to him or fight him and learn to live with the pain.

The man Voldemort was attached to walked towards her. She stepped on his foot hard. "Who the hell are you?" she questioned backing away from the door. "Do you have any idea what you have brought into this world?"

"Destruction," the man replied. "It was bound to happen, I'm just along for the ride."

"You always did prey on the weak minded, TOM! " Celia said to Voldemort.

"And yet somehow you still seem to have that little bit of fire in you that I can't seem to put out," Voldemort said. "I put you under spells, use potions, try mind control, and yet you still have a little fight in you. That excites me. I may prey on the weak minded, but I live to break the strong minded," Voldemort said laughing.

"Who is this man anyway?' she questioned him. "Why is he here?"

"My name is Quirinus Quirell, madam, and I am here on vacation. I assure that I am not weak minded, but was promised a ranking in the new world order that will be brought about. I house Lord Voldemort until he can produce a body of his own and then I will receive much riches as promised," the man said to her.

"Why?" Celia said. "Don't you know what kind of horrors you have unleashed?" Celia said her eyes starting to tear up. "What kind of riches could ever be worth that?"

"I was promised you, my dear, the never aging woman," Quirell said.

Celia looked at the man shocked. "What about the prophesy?" she said to Voldemort hoping this was some kind of joke.

"What does a man want more than a young woman who does whatever he wants? Had I know you were such a bargaining chip I would have had a body long ago. Sex and power go hand in hand Celia, you should know that by now. As for the prophesy well, it is not as if you and I are going to be apart for long. Normal human life spans are much shorter than you think. You shall be living many of them with me so what is 50 years of renting you out for a body to use until I can get my own. I say it's a fair trade for me though I will miss your company when I do take over the world. You would have made such a attractive queen, but I'm afraid with how much spirit you have its best to keep you hidden." Voldemort said.

"Would you like a taste of your riches now?" Voldemort asked the man. "The harder you work to get me the Sorcerer's stone the sooner tonight can be a reality for your for the rest of your life," Voldemort said laughing once again.

Quirell grabbed Celia's wrists and pinned her against the wall. She struggled and got free, just in time for Voldemort to command her to stand still. She froze her mind begging her limbs to move. She would have given almost anything to be able to move, to be able to keep running and running until she finally made it to the other end of the world. Unfortunately this was not the case, and Celia just stood still as Quirell approached her.

"You are mine," Quirell said grabbing her and lifting her up as if she weighted nothing.

Celia was back to a familiar room with a familiar bed. All of the horrors of her time with Voldemort had taken place here. She had hoped she would never be back in this room under these circumstances. She had been staying in another room for just that reason the past ten years. She couldn't stand to be in this room.

"I see you haven't been using our room," Voldemort said. "Might as well break it in now," Voldemort said to Quirell.

Quirell stripped her of her clothes fairly quickly. He hadn't been with a female since he was a teenager and he was eager. He undressed himself and Celia screamed, "You sick perverts get away from me!"

Quirell responded by mounting her and giving her the first sex she would have had in ten years. She felt disgusted that her body was being taken advantage of like this. She laid very still, not that she had a choice seeing as she was paralyzed under Voldemort's orders. Celia didn't have to wait long for Quirell to ejaculate.

"You are free to move now Celia, next time maybe you will learn that you cannot run away from me," Voldemort said to Celia. "Satisfied?" Voldemort asked Quirell.

"Yes my Lord," Quirell said as he began to dress himself again. Celia pulled a blanket over her bare flesh hoping that they would leave so she could get dressed.

"I have business to attend to now, but I'll be back for you soon my dear," Quirell said to Celia as wrapped the purple skirt, that Celia had fashioned and been wearing, around his head.

"Hides the face well I think," Quirell said looking in the mirror. He began to speak as if he had just been scared out of his wits, "N-N-No one would suspect st-tuttering P-P-Professor Quirell," Quirell said laughing. "What do you think my dear?" he said looking at Celia.

"I still see a two faced bastard," Celia spat at him.


	28. This Is How A Heart Breaks

_**Chapter 28: This Is How A Heart Breaks**_

_As promised a new chapter that I feel I updated fairly quickly for once. This is my first update in the year 2009! Thanks to all of my readers and reviews you guys really keep me going sometimes. This is it, we are closing in on some of the last chapters of this story. I can feel that things are starting to finally come together. I can't believe that a little over a year ago I was starting this story while visiting my roommates family for Halloween and now I'm almost done with it. Thanks especially to my reviews of the last chapter, David Fiswick, TwilightForever93, LadyFoxy, Fyre at the Funeral Pyre, and Tibys my continued reader from the beginning of the story. You guys rock! My Christmas and New Year were both interesting. I have to give the biggest shout out to a nonreader, though a very important person in my life Kenny. He's my fiancé and made my Christmas bearable and helped smooth our unexpected plans over. My parents crashed our Christmas so he helped me keep things together, let me sleep in for a little while so I could feel a bit more rested, and cleaned the house up while I cooked frantically. That of course gave me extra time once everything was in the oven to write a few more pages of the fanfic before the family got here. Well this was quite a long introduction, once again I do not own Harry Potter, it's characters or its plot. I do however own Celia, some of the other characters, and a space for my nursing entrance exam tomorrow wish me luck! _

Quirell/Voldemort left in August to get ready for classes. Celia avoided the two of them most of the summer season if she could help it. She had only been cornered a couple of times by the two of them and had of course paid the price for those run ins. This was a good time to be an animagous, Celia decided.

Quirell and Voldemort never made it back after August. She waited once again dreading the summer visit that she expected. She was glad that she hadn't received a visit at Christmas.

One day in late June she was lying in front of one of the windows when she heard something fall in the fireplace. She sighed. She had thought he might come by floo system, but had hoped he had taken his time and gone through some other route. She walked into the room with the large fireplace and gasped.

Severus Snape was lying on the floor. He had definitely aged and he looked very little like he had when she left him. His eyes were narrowed, his hair was even greasier than it had usually been, and he wore a sneer.

"Sev," she said exhaling the air she had in her lungs.

"Celia, what we had is over, please don't try to bring any of it up. I am not interested in your excuses or your lies," he said to her harshly and he brushed the soot off of himself.

She was taken aback. She hadn't expected that to come from him, but what did she really expect if she ever saw him again. It had been ten years since they had been together, and ten years, though they didn't change Celia much, changed Severus a lot.

"I understand," Celia said. Of course she didn't understand, but what use was it to say that.

"No, no Celia. You really don't understand. You have no idea what you put me through. You left me alone," Severus said.

"I just wanted some sunlight, some air," Celia said.

"Well now you have all the air you could ever want," Severus said sarcastically.

"I am sorry Severus. I thought I could just come back through and be back with you. I was trapped here, I couldn't make it back through. I hoped and prayed for months that you would come for me; that you would forgive me, but time doesn't always heal all wounds it seems. Sometimes it just makes them deeper."

"What's done is done and I'm doing fine," Severus said.

"Then why are you here. Why now after ten years do you show up and finally break things off," Celia said starting to get a little angry herself.

"I came to tell you that Voldemort has been destroyed once again," Severus said. "I thought you might like to know where your boyfriend is now," Severus said.

"He's not my boyfriend. I hate that you think that about me. I didn't run away from you and I definitely didn't run away from you for him. I loved him once, then he became a monster and destroyed my life. He killed my children, trapped me here, and has never shown me any kindness since then. I'm a prisoner Severus, I always have been, and I will be until the day he dies," Celia said.

Severus was taken aback as well. He had anticipated such strong words from Celia, but then again he had been blaming Celia for his pain.

"What had you forgotten about that little detail?" Celia questioned. "I don't love you anymore Severus so you don't have to worry about me wanting to be in a relationship anymore," Celia said.

"Fine with me," Severus said.

"But," Celia said.

"But?" Severus questioned.

"That doesn't mean that this is over. I mean our friendship, however twisted it may be. We both rely on one another for information. That will always be true, and I will continue feeding you information and I hope that you will bring back little tidbits for me too. This does not mean that we have to spend a lot of time together, but it does mean that we have to be adult about this whole thing and get over this little tiff we had ten years ago." Celia said. "Mankind depends on it."

Severus nodded. She was being remarkably collected about this whole thing. She had every right to be mad at him as well. He hadn't given her a chance to explain herself, and he had jumped to conclusions. He was glad that things had ended though; he could now focus on the job at hand.

"That sounds like a fair deal to me," Severus said.

"So you say he is gone," Celia said offering Severus a seat.

Severus sat down and began. "Voldemort became a parasite."

"On Quirell's body," Celia said. "I know up to that point so you don't have to explain that portion."

"How did you know Quirell?" Severus asked.

"It's a long story," Celia said. "A very painful and uncomfortable story at that."

Severus cringed. He was definitely still bitter towards her for leaving, but seeing the state she looked in, and some of the things she seemed to be hiding made him feel a bit guilty.

"Well, Quirell had been acting a little strange since he got back. He claimed to have seen vampires in Albania, and had been spooked by them. I knew that it was a lie. Albania, gave me the hint that maybe you had met him, but I didn't want to assume anything. I knew it couldn't be good and he gave me this feeling that he was Voldemort, though I never let it be known," Snape said.

"Keep going," Celia said walking into the kitchen for a moment. "Would you like anything to drink? I have iced tea here with raspberry."

"That sounds fine, bring me a glass," Severus said. "As I was saying before, Voldemort was after the Sorcerer's Stone."

Celia popped her head out of the doorway. "Oh I've heard something about that," she said. "Why would he be after something that gave him everlasting life, he already has many of his lives left," she thought to herself.

"The Sorcerer's stone would give him a body of his own as well, because he was living as part of Quirell," Severus said.

Celia nodded and brought Severus a glass of tea. Severus sipped the tea and continued. "Well, the stone used to be in Gringotts bank, but was moved to Hogwarts," Severus continued. "Quirell tried many attempts on it while it was hidden at the school, but once again it seems the boy who lived had thwarted the enemy," Severus said bitterly.

"That's good right?" Celia said confused by Severus's bitterness. "It's only a matter of time until we can finally be," Celia began to say and then cut herself off.

"Be what?" Severus asked.

Celia was going to say be together, but she knew that the idea of that had died long ago though her feelings for him had not. Instead of saying that, she filled in the blank with, "Free."

Severus nodded. He guessed it didn't matter how you got there, and he couldn't very well destroy Quirell, that would have blown his cover at Hogwarts for sure. Somewhere deep inside of him he had for a moment wanted to be the hero in the situation and not James Potter, well he wasn't James of course just acted like James, looked like James and happened to be the son of James. He couldn't let that get in the way of things though this was a much bigger situation than that.

"Is he ok?" Celia asked.

"Who?" Severus asked.

"The boy," Celia said.

"Oh, yeah he is fine," Severus said the bitterness returning in his voice.

"Is this the same boy he had tried to kill before?" Celia asked.

"Yes Lily's son," Severus said not wanting to connect him to James at that moment.

"Oh," Celia said.

"Yes," Severus said the moment getting more and more awkward.

"Well," Severus said. "That was about all I had to update you about."

"All right," Celia said getting up and shaking his hand as he stood up as well. "It was nice seeing you Severus, if you have anything else you would like to discuss you know where to find me," she said though her mind was saying, "Please don't leave me here, please take me with you I will do anything, beg, plead, anything."

"Goodbye," Severus said. "I'll be back the next time I hear of something," he said. Then he threw the floo in the fireplace and shouted, "Spinner's end!"

Celia watched him disappear through the fireplace and felt emptiness filling her. She always fell in love with those who were probably no good for her, or at least people who would never work out. How many times could her heart break before she was too broken to put back together?

Celia had another year of waiting before her next encounter with Severus.

"Still no news," Severus said as he stepped out of the fireplace.

"How was your new year?" Celia asked.

Severus raised his eyebrows at her.

"Just because we aren't together anymore doesn't mean we can't be friends," Celia said.

"I wouldn't call what we are friends," Severus said.

"What would you call it?" Celia asked.

"We are conspirators," Severus said.

"Ah," Celia said. "Well you could have sent word some other way that there has been no activity why show up?" Celia asked.

"To see you," Severus's mind thought. "To make sure that you weren't going crazy here and to apologize for being an ass before." Instead he said. "Dangerous to send things that way, don't want to mess up the system we have going, if you like I could stop regularly informing you and only inform you when activity has occurred," Severus said.

"Whatever you see fit," Celia said.

"Well then until the next time," Severus said.

"Until the next time," Celia said and she watched him disappear into the fireplace once more.

She wished she could draw up the power inside of her to say something. To try to right the wrong that she had made, but it was too late and now things really were over. They couldn't even be friendly everything was so hostile.

Celia felt a horrible pain in her chest one night a few years later. She had been feeling mild pains every so often, but she didn't think anything of it. It was a warm night in June. She knew it was something wrong, something to do with Voldemort. He was coming back into the world, but differently, painfully, and he was projecting it on her.

She writhed and finally fell to the floor out of the bed. She grasped her chest and the pain finally died down.

"He's back," her mind thought. She threw open the window and let the strong winds of change sweep through her hair.

"Nothing is going to be the same," her mind thought.

She was correct in her assumption. Several hours later Celia heard the banging on the front door and the noise of cheering from the death eaters as they brought their Lord through the door. He looked weaker than he had before; he looked as if he were withering away.

Celia sneered at him. He caught her eye and grinned wildly. She turned her head away. "It is all about keeping your strength, you can't let him see you cry," her mind assured her.

"My home," Voldemort said. "Just the way I left it."

Celia looked back at the crowd. She noticed the Severus wasn't with them. She knew he would probably be by a bit later when he had time to sneak out.

"I believe tonight is a cause of celebration," Voldemort said. "Celia, bring out some mead for us would you?" he said in a false sweetness. His voice sounded harsh and hoarse as if he had a chest cold. Celia did as she was commanded not that she had much choice in the matter.

She grabbed several bottles of mead from the kitchen and brought them into the dining area. The death eaters cheered and drank to the victory, though Voldemort hadn't defeated Harry Potter quite yet, he had his own body, he was alive and he had a plan.

The death eaters left later that morning, drunk and ready to fall over. Voldemort let them have this night of celebration. This was the beginning of his reign of terror and it would last until every last person bowed to him, he could live forever and he had everything he needed. He looked across the room. There was his other prophecy, strong willed youthful Celia. It was a shame that he had to age while she continued to be young, but he would rather he aged than she did. Her skin glowed under the dim lights of the dinning hall. She was clearing the table and cleaning up the room after all of the drunken death eaters had managed to stumble out of the castle.

"Celia," Voldemort said with some force.

Celia rolled her eyes and put the dish that she had been cleaning in the sink before walking out to see Voldemort standing in the dining hall.

"What?" Celia questioned. She was in no mood for his games this night. She had to admit that being in this castle had made her nothing less than bitter. She had once been full of life and hope, but now she was full of anger and the feeling of betrayal. She wasn't sure if that was what she was feeling though. She certainly felt both anger and betrayal, but towards what exactly? Then she finally realized something and it made her sick to her stomach.

"Every time I look at him I see what was, I'm not able to look past it," she thought to herself.

Celia shook her head, "Finally seeing the benefit Celia?" Voldemort asked.

Celia blinked. "How can I still love him?" she questioned. "After all the hurt he has caused, all of the death, all of the pain, I still think I love him," her mind said.

"Why did you sell me out to Quirell?" she asked lifting her eyes up to meet his.

"Bargaining chip, as I said before. He was a lonely man, thought by his appearance you could understand why. It was only for a short amount of time anyway, I never actually planned on keeping him around. I don't share well with others," he said wrapping his arms around her waist.

"You're evil, you don't think logically," Celia said pulling away from him. Celia turned around and looked into his eyes. "Tell me something," her mind begged.

She saw it then the emotion change that occurred. He was genuinely affected by her, not in a way that he could show, but in a way that she could physically feel pulling on her.

She knew she was going to fall hard, she knew that she was setting herself up for heartbreak, but she dove in. She took a good look into his eyes and nothing mattered about before. It was the ultimate forgiveness and love and it was something that nothing that Voldemort did could ever destroy it. He lost his prophecies, there was no way of regaining either of them and his false sense of security would begin its fall.


	29. Some Mad Hope

_**Chapter 29: Some Mad Hope**_

_Thanks to all my readers and reviewers. I hope you enjoyed the video that I made. I now have 77 reviews! That's two 7's, which of course was Voldemort's number of planned Horcruxes because of the magic behind the number seven. Thanks to Tibys, chelle20, David Fishwick, ladypersephone55, and TwilightForever93 for your reviews! I kicked my exam out of the water so I get to continue on with the nursing program and my Microbiology and Anatomy classes this spring (yikes). It's going to be a bit of a difficult semester, but I will try to update as much as possible. For this month it shouldn't be too bad, but I plan on being employed soon as well, because well the bills don't pay themselves. I'm glad you enjoyed the plot twist ladypersephone55 this story is not really set in stone even in my own mind so there are still more to come that I'm not even aware of. Also thank you Angel of Doom for letting me know that my audio was disabled on youtube so I could upload it on Veoh, which I had a lot more luck with. I do not own Harry Potter, it's characters, plot, or well anything Harry Potter related for that matter. I do own Celia, this fanfiction, and a pound of cherries sitting in my fridge right now. _

"Ah," Voldemort said. "It's already beginning."

"What's beginning my Lord?" Bellatrix asked as she was rubbing his feet. Voldemort could have easily gotten Celia to do this for him and he would have preferred it, but lately something had changed in Celia. She was more distant than usual as if she had given up hope in something. He wasn't sure if he had broken her of her spirit or not, but nevertheless the feeling he had in his chest when around her was perplexing. It was as if he killed the reason her loved her, her fire and her spirit and her inability to back down. Her fire was out, she grew tired very easily, and seemed like she wasn't there half of the time. At first it angered him, but why should it? He had won hadn't he? What had he won though another mindless follower like the one currently rubbing his feet? He didn't want that in his lover, no he was drawn to her fire.

"My domination of course," Voldemort said to her as if he was bored with her presence. "Make yourself useful and notify Snape that I must speak with him about matters of importance," Voldemort said shooing her away.

Bellatrix nodded and bowed before she left Voldemort. "Pathetic mindless follower, if I did not feel she was useful I would have done away with her long ago," Voldemort said to himself.

Snape walked through the corridors of the castle. He had spent most of his summer there. He had only passed Celia once since he had been in the castle and what he saw shocked and horrified him.

Severus wasn't sure what Voldemort must have done to her, but she wasn't herself at all. She wasn't even a shadow of herself. She wasn't quite to the empty shell stage, but she wore an emotionless mask as she roamed around the castle. She walked the halls like a ghost she was so silent and light on her feet. She wore her hair to hide her face from the sun that she had once loved.

This of course had interrupted his conspiracy against Voldemort. He didn't have anyone to pass information to. He had been gathering as much as he could, but without his other half of the operation he was having trouble collected the needed information.

Severus watched as Bellatrix approached him. She looked like hell since her time in Azkaban, and Severus almost caught himself snickering when he thought of Celia beating her up back when Severus didn't see how deep the rabbit hole of his time with the death eaters went. Severus snapped out of his flashback. Either way he thought about things he was sure that she was not someone he wanted to deal with at this time.

"The dark Lord requests your presence," Bellatrix said to him.

"Like hell he does," Severus thought to himself. "He never requests anything, he only demands." Instead of answering Bellatrix he just nodded and walked toward the room that Voldemort had used for most of his planning these days.

Severus entered the room and bowed. Voldemort nodded and Severus stepped into the room further.

"Snape, have you seen the papers recently?" Voldemort asked.

"Yes," Severus said.

"Do you think you have a chance of making sure that things more difficult without anyone noticing at Hogwarts?" Voldemort questioned.

"Of course my Lord," Severus said.

"Good," Voldemort said nodding. "You may leave now Snape."

Severus nodded and bowed again before turning to leave the room. At the doorway was Celia. She still wore the emotionless mask that she had been wearing since he had seen her at the beginning of the summer. Something was definitely wrong and he could only hope that he could figure it out so that things could start running smoothly again.

Voldemort nodded to Celia who walked through the doorway. She did not bow; she did not do anything. She just stood there like a zombie waiting for orders.

"SAY SOMETHING DAMNIT!" he shouted at her.

She stood still.

Voldemort began to get frustrated. He stood up and shook her hard. "DID YOU HEAR WHAT I JUST SAID TO YOU!" Voldemort shouted in her face.

"Yes," she finally said.

Voldemort was taken aback. She hadn't spoken much in the last couple of months and finally it seemed that he was breaking the shell she had built around herself. Now that he had gotten her to say something, however, he wasn't sure what to say to her. He wanted her to speak more, to say more, but he wasn't sure how to get her to say something to him. Generally she was fighting him off or insulting him, but now all he had was this woman who was half there.

"I want you to bring the mead from the kitchen here," Voldemort said. "Then I want you to reenter this room and close the door behind you."

Celia nodded and walked out of the room without doing anything more. Voldemort paced the room. He was almost furious with the way she was acting and he was desperate to get her back to the way she was supposed to be, but he had expected this of course. He was going to win, and in order to win he needed to fulfill both prophesies so this was just the side effect of that. He couldn't have her back if he wanted to win. What kind of choice was that anyway? He wanted both and he wasn't about to be denied both of the things he desired.

Celia reentered the room as Voldemort had demanded and closed the door behind her. Voldemort noted that she brought the full tray with several glasses as well as the mead. She stood still as if awaiting further orders. Nothing in the world pissed him off more than that. He didn't want her to be one of his minions; he wanted to fuck her brains out and have her fight him every step of the way. He wanted to continuously break her spirit and watch her spiral downwards just to pick herself up and try futilely to keep going. It was a dance that they had created and it was the dance that he desired.

"Celia," Voldemort whispered into her ear.

Celia shivered under his touch, but she didn't pull away. Voldemort traced a line from her ear to her neck softly touching her neck, which made her shiver and sigh.

"Mm," Voldemort moaned into her ear.

Celia's spine stiffened and Voldemort's hands made there way down her back. He found the zipper to her dress and carefully unzipped it. The anticipation was growing by the minute and Voldemort couldn't imagine how could have done this any other way. Just when he started to slip the sleeves off of her shoulders there was a knock at the door.

Voldemort cursed under his breath. Celia slipped the sleeves back on her shoulders and zipped up her dress. Celia then nodded and walked toward the door exiting the room and allowing the knocker to enter the room.

Voldemort took a good look at the knocker. It was Peter Pettigrew or Wormtail as he called him.

"Wormtail," Voldemort said throwing the man a very dirty look. "Is there a reason for interrupting me?" he questioned angrily.

Wormtail shook as he held the snake up. "She's been attacking me Lord."

Voldemort called the snake to him. He affectionately patted the snake on the head. "Well Wormtail," Voldemort began saying. "It seems she doesn't like you is there something you haven't be so faithful about?" he said to Wormtail watching horror fill the face of the man.

"Nnn no sir," he said stuttering a bit. Voldemort raised his wand and used the Cruciatus curse on Wormtail watching him writhe in pain. He stopped after a few minutes and said, "Well, I believe you know not to interrupt me again," Voldemort said.

Wormtail nodded and bowed before scurrying out the door. Voldemort sat in his chair. It was almost like a throne in the room. He liked the way the power felt the way it tasted. He wanted more, he was addicted to it.

Nagini wrapped herself on his shoulders and he almost had a smile on his face. He had found the snake a long time ago, he wasn't even sure how long now. She had kept him alive on many occasions. He had gotten Wormtail to milk her venom to keep him alive while he was in a non-corporeal state. He had been like a spirit wandering and he had called to Nagini. Nagini had then gotten the attention of Wormtail, whom Voldemort had possessed for a short amount of time. He had been living off the venom until he found Quirell to keep him alive for another short amount of time.

Within the last year he had used her to kill Bertha Jorkins. He had used her death as final horcrux and placed it in Nagini, which gave him a larger bond than he could have ever imagined with the snake. He allowed Nagini to eat her body as well as the bodies of several other victims, he had even at one point promised her Harry Potter's body when he was killed, but he had taken that back. He wanted to parade the dead body first before doing anything else. He wanted everyone to see that he had killed Harry Potter once and for all.

Severus cornered Celia in one of the halls a few hours later.

"Celia," Severus said touching her shoulder. Celia pulled back instinctually.

"What happened?" he questioned angrily. "What did he do to you!"

Celia stood there silently. She didn't know what to say to him. She was ashamed. She knew that she was in love with a cold-blooded killer, she had no idea how she could be, but she was. She couldn't explain it; maybe it was the memories that she was holding onto so tight, or maybe it was the fact that she was in denial, she didn't know.

"I'm fine," she said. "Things are just getting harder," Celia said.

"You are strong Celia you can't just give up," Severus said his anger rising at her willingness to give up when it had been her idea for him to be a spy, to pass information, to conspire.

"I'm old Severus," Celia said. "I don't look it, but I feel it everyday. I've seen too much, I've hurt too much for too long. I just want to die," Celia said. "I just want it to be over."

Severus sneered at her. "You're giving up?"

"I gave up a long time ago Severus, I'm not sure how much longer I can hold on like this. This is no way to live, to suffer everyday and know that in the end nothing will change. To be haunted by nightmares to be plagued with this disease that I carry around this baggage that just won't go away, that I can't get rid of."

"You are weak," Severus shouted at her.

"I am tired," Celia said. "I am broken."

"Fight it! Damnit Celia," Severus said.

Celia's empty eyes rose to meet Severus's full eyes. "Is there any hope?"

"Yes," Severus said finally breathing out his air that he had been holding in. He might finally be getting to her.

"You believe that with all of yourself, enough to bet your life and your soul on it?" she questioned.

"Every bit," he said.

"I will fight as long as there is a hope," Celia said going against her better judgment. It would have been easier to give up, yes, but it would not have been right. She knew that she didn't love this version of Tom, he was still in there and she had to fight if she ever wanted to see even a piece of that again.

"That's my Celia," Severus said patting her on the shoulder.

"How have you been?" Celia asked. "I know you said you didn't want to be friendly, but I honestly don't believe you," she said quietly.

"You're right," Severus said. "I was lying through my teeth when I said that," Severus said.

Celia tilted her head in confusion. "Celia, I want to stop loving you, but I can't," Severus said. "Just like I couldn't stop loving Lily," Severus said. "I'm so angry at you for leaving me, for I don't know being you, being wonderful and strong, and spirited," Severus said. "Please don't let him take that away from you, your fight and your passion. You are better than that."

Celia was taken aback. Would her heart never stop being tossed around like this? She was almost mad at him for saying that. Wasn't everything difficult enough without this unrequited love bullshit she was already going through? She wanted to be angry with him, to get up in his face and let him know just how badly he had hurt her, but she didn't. Instead, she stood there stunned.

"I have some news for you," Severus said whispering now and pulling her into one of the rooms.

"Yes?" Celia questioned feeling hope rise inside of her. She tried to choke down the feeling. She didn't need to get too hyped up now, whatever happened at this point happened and all she and Severus could do is calculate and go forward.

"The Order of the Phoenix has Harry Potter and they are protecting him," Severus said quietly.

"How do you know?" Celia whispered back. "I thought the Order of the Phoenix was a really secret type society and only the members could ever possibly hold information such as this."

"I am a member," Severus said.

"Really?" Celia questioned. "Oh Severus that's great, that's one step closer to where we need to be," Celia said.

"Don't get to excited now we still have a long way to go," Severus said pulling a couple of documents out of his cloak.

"Of course," Celia said. "Continue."


	30. Imaginary

_**Chapter 30: Imaginary**_

_Thank you to all of my readers! I have tried to update as quickly as I possibly can. I got the work study job I applied for so most of my updates should be timely because the job doesn't require much more actual work than 1 hour a week though I'm paid for 10. Apparently I'm going to be in charge of setting up televisions, projectors, and video cameras in rooms that have no technology resources. It's a branch of AV department called media services. I'm pretty excited and hopefully and I even have time to study as well as work otherwise I'm would be a load of trouble. Now that that order of business and news is out of the way I must thank those who have been reviewing because without your support and thoughts who knows if I would have wanted to continue this story when it was going through its rough point in which writing it was almost painful because my creativity was running low. Thanks David Fishwick, TwilightForever93, LadyFoxy, tibys, ladypersephone55, and to my newest reviewer Annewang1. Tibys I am glad that you enjoy the paradox Voldemort is experiencing I think that it is interesting to write and definitely uses my psychology background. I do not own Harry Potter, the characters, or the plot. These are all products of J.K. Rowling whom I feel the need to bow to at this point lol. I do own Celia, cats, and many other things that also begin with the letter c. _

How can you betray the one that you love? This was a thought that ran through Celia's mind for the next week. She hated to admit it to herself. She loved him. Did she love him more than she loved her freedom? This was getting harder and harder for her to decide.

She had already given Severus a few key pieces of information. She played the part of conspirator so well, Voldemort had no idea what was going on and she felt like she was losing herself.

Celia looked out the window. She could feel the summer heat dying as it always did around this time and the chill of the winter to come touching her face through the open window.

Voldemort watched Celia wither like a flower. It was a shame really, all those years of spirit just to be broken when he finally got to where he needed to be. He wanted so badly to just grab her and shake her until she snapped out of it. He felt more in power of her when she was fighting, now it seemed he could get whatever he wanted whenever he wanted no questions asked. To test his theory he walked through the doorway of the room that Celia had been using for her music room.

He wrapped his arms around her and she didn't push away or flinch, she just sighed.

Celia wondered why he had to jerk her around like this. It wasn't fair. She was still in love with him, but she knew that wasn't good for her nor did he really know how to feel love.

"Celia," Voldemort whispered in her ear while kissing her neck.

Celia gasped. "This isn't real," her mind kept saying to her. "How I wish it were," she thought sighing again.

Voldemort upon hearing her sigh again was outraged. When was this going to end? He would have rather had the fighting back and force her than to basically fuck a corpse. He stormed out the room. Celia continued to stare out of the windowsill. "If only," her mind thought as it wandered.

Voldemort went into their bedroom and kicked the chest under the bed. He had completely forgot about Celia's belongings being in the chest under the bed. He began to riffle through them hoping to find something. He opened the music box from so long ago, and he found that there was something in the bottom wrapped in silk.

He opened it up and found a lock of hair. Whose hair is this he wondered. As he held it in his hands he realized whose it was. "This was my hair," he said laughing to himself.

Suddenly a thought came to his mind. He knew how Polyjuice potion worked, but he wasn't sure if he could use it to make himself appear as he had when he was 17 years old. He would try it, if nothing else it would strange to see how Celia would react and whether she would go crazy or she would show him the fire he had remembered from the days of Hogwarts.

It took a month to brew said potion so he would have a while to wait, but the wait would be worth it.

Celia felt a tap on her shoulder and spun around quickly. She knew that it wasn't Voldemort, he wouldn't tape her on the shoulder if he wanted her attention.

"Anything new?" Severus asked.

"No," Celia said. "Nothing more than usual. How are things going out there," Celia said averting her attention back to the open window.

"Not well, mostly people are ignoring the idea of Voldemort rising," Severus said.

"How I wish I could," Celia said quietly hanging her head. Severus patted her on the back sympathetically.

"Anyway," Severus said pulling away from Celia again. She had requested that things not get complicated between them, and that there couldn't be anything between them until all of this was over and no sooner. There may well be nothing between them like that ever again, but now as conspirators it was important to their goal that they not seem out of the ordinary. Severus went back to ignoring Celia and Celia didn't have to try to hard to be empty. She felt it creeping up on her everyday. "I am taking my skills and teaching the Potter boy how to block "him" out of his mind," Severus continued.

"Oh?" Celia questioned. "I had no idea that "he" could do that from such a distance," Celia said.

"He" has some kind of link with the boy," Severus said.

"That's never a good thing," Celia said feeling very badly for the boy.

"Potter is a tough kid, like you Celia, he'll be fine," Severus said.

"That's the first time you said something remotely complimentary toward the boy, that's pretty big of you Severus," Celia said smiling. It wasn't her true smile it was like a remnant of a smile that had once been.

"If we had to trust our futures in any way I'm glad it's to someone who is strong willed," Celia said after some silence.

"Let's just hope that's enough," Severus said.

Voldemort began brewing his potion that night and he would have it done in a month. He planned on making as many vials as he could with the lock of hair he had found. He didn't know how many times he would want to try this, but he wanted to be sure that he would be fully stocked.

A month later, nothing had changed. Voldemort waited patiently for his potion to brew while planning his world domination while Celia and Severus planned his fall. The breaking point was coming soon and once the dust cleared the victorious would be the only one's standing.

Voldemort planned the moment with Celia perfectly. He only had one good chance with this as he did with many of his attacks. The timing was the most important part of the equation.

Celia was sitting in the music room as she did many days now. She stared out the window many of the times letting the cool hair blow through her hair.

Voldemort drank down the potion cringing at the flavor. He entered the room once he was sure he looked like Tom again. He was surprised he still had his Hogwarts robes and that they fit his body perfectly.

He took a look at himself in the reflected glass that was on the back of the door before he proceeded to go towards Celia.

Celia had heard the door close, but she had not been in the mood to turn around and see who was at the door. Nowadays it was one of two people and they both let their presence be known to her. She felt an unfamiliar arm wrap around her waist. She spun around and gazed into eyes that she had almost forgot existed.

"Tom," she breathed in almost a whisper.

He didn't answer her with words, but with a kiss. Celia almost cried as she felt her heart almost burst out of her chest. This was the most vivid hallucination she had ever had.

"I missed you," she said to the hallucination. She knew she would snap out of it sooner or later, but she wanted to see if the hallucination would answer her. She knew she was finally losing her mind, but she was going to enjoy this hallucination for as long as it lasted.

The hallucination said nothing, but lifted her chin up to look into her eyes. She couldn't hide or stop the small tears that rolled out of them. She had the urge to wipe them away as quickly as possible. She hated feeling so weak when she was like this.

Celia stared into the hallucinations eyes and saw the Tom from her memories, before the bloodshot eyes. She had only seen him like that a few times, but those were the memories that were permanently etched into her memories. Those were the few good memories with him and they were the ones that kept her heart tied to him.

Voldemort could see so much reflected in her eyes than she could have ever possibly told him. For one single moment he felt sincerely sick about manipulating her like this. It may have been one of only human moments he had left before the fall. It was also the breaking point for Celia in which she had to decide between helping Severus bring him down or to choose to protect him.

The emotion in the room was electric. The moment was intense and when his lips met hers it was like nothing else in the world had ever mattered to her.

She touched his skin and felt the wholeness of it. She wanted to pinch herself, to wake up from the dream that was only hurting her, but part of her never wanted this moment to end and would do nothing to stop it. She had been starved of this kind of closeness for so long that she didn't know what to do with the time that she had with him like this. She knew eventually she would wake up.

"I love you," Celia said quietly to him.

Voldemort was taken aback. He touched her hair in his hand and watched the stoney look of her face melt into what he could only bring up in distant memories. She was smiling, if only just a little. The corners of her mouth were pulled up just slightly and her eyes were once again tearing. Her breathing pattern had changed as if she were choking to get air in.

Celia choked back her tears. She had a lump in her throat the size of a golf ball and she couldn't even speak without becoming overly emotional. She didn't know if she were crying in joy or crying in the absolute misery of the situation, and in knowing that this could only possibly be a dream.

Voldemort tucked her hair behind her ears to get a better look at her face. Her eyes glistened and two tears rolled down her cheeks. He pressed his fingers to her cheeks to catch the two droplets, whisking them away from her face.

Celia wished he would say something. Anything. She wanted to hear his voice, the way it had been before it was full of hate and anger.

"Say something," Celia said softly as she began to put her fingers through his hair. He didn't respond, but instead he just smiled. Celia should have known, this was of course all in her mind, so she was the one who was control.

She decided to take control of the situation. She wanted him badly, she could feel every nerve in her body sensitizing in readiness for the feel of his skin, the feel of his lips and his fingertips. She was completely in tune to him and whether or not he was a product of her delusional mind was not an issue.

She kissed him and allowed her fingers to move from his hair down his back. She felt him tense. Had he not been expecting that or was that what she wanted him to feel? His fingers were back on her face and she pressed her lips against his completely succumbing to the feeling.

His hands made their way down her neck and so did his lips. Her breathing became less steady now. She was flooded with emotion and endorphins. She arched her back as he moved his hands from her breasts further down into territory that she hadn't given away of her own will since she had been with Severus. This was so much better than anything she had ever done with Severus, and was the reason she believed she always came back to Tom. The feelings he gave her where more addictive and gave her more of a high than any drug ever could hope to do.

She slipped her hand down his pants knowing that soon she would wake up and she wouldn't want to wake up without feeling him inside of her. It didn't take long for their clothes to be off. There was no good surface so they were both standing. She wrapped her legs around him as her back was to the cold wall.

Voldemort had trouble holding himself back once he got her in this position. The fire he had once loved about her was back almost more than it ever had been. Her eyes shined like the most precious stones as she moaned softly in his ear. She amused herself by nibbling on his earlobes, which almost sent him over the edge. When they both finally released the hour was almost over. Voldemort departed the room and Celia was left alone once again.

Celia paced the room for the next hour trying to sort out her feelings. That had been one of the moments that would definitely leave a mark on her for the rest of whatever you could call her life. She wondered if it was just a part of her imagination trying to rationalize the events that had taken place or if somehow she had not been imaging those things. That would be impossible of course, once he changed there was no changing back. He became an animal from her nightmares and then became something different completely. He became the nightmare, a night terror, a soulless demon with no heart. She couldn't reach him anymore; there was nothing there to reach. She made up her mind at that moment.

"He is only a dream," Celia's mind said to her. "And that dream ended. All that is left now are the memories of a woman who can finally separate the dreams from reality. He will never be that again to me, and I was a fool to think that he could love me the way that I loved him. I know he loved me at one point in time, but that time has passed. What is left now are the remnants of a love that has no chance in the world. I can't turn against Severus and I can't turn against the greater good. This isn't about me, and this isn't about him. This is about the rest of the world; this is about peace and acceptance. Tom was angry at the world that wouldn't accept him and now he has become crazy with power that he believes he can wield against a world that wouldn't accept him. It's not only sad, but it's something that I can't allow to go on. As someone who loved him, I can't let him destroy everything else I care about in the process. I'm sorry my love, you have betrayed my trust for the last time, and now I will betray yours. No matter how much my heart calls to you, that part of you is just imaginary,"


	31. Promise

_**Chapter 31: Promise**_

_Thanks to all of my readers and reviewers. I am happy to say that most of the time that you have been waiting for this updated chapter has been spent figuring out how to finish this story. The ending isn't set in stone, but I have a good idea on how I want to structure the end now. I hope to still surprise you, my readers, in many ways before this is all over, but I can tell you honestly that the end isn't more than 5-9 chapters away. There will probably be an epilogue after that of one chapter and then this story will be complete. I thank all of you who have stuck around to read this far in my caffeine powered fan fic. Please keep reading and reviewing. Thanks to my reviewers, LadyFoxy, Zerousy my newest reviewer, TwilightForever93, and ladypersephone55. I do not own Harry Potter, its characters, or the plotline at all. These all belong to the magnificent J.K. Rowling /bows/. I do own Celia, the sad little poem you will find in this chapter because I couldn't find anything else to fit there so I made it up on the spot, and of course a pile of laundry that I'm dreading having to do. _

Celia began to grow used to the visits from her hallucination. She would see him every month at midnight. She didn't care if it was just a product of her imagination anymore; she very much looked forward to these visits.

Voldemort enjoyed toying around with Celia, and the best part was she was so willing. The last time he had gone, she had been waiting stark naked. He still got shivers down his spine remembering that encounter.

These hallucinations had shown up for almost an entire year. In that time of a year Voldemort had been foiled once again by Harry Potter during a takedown of the Department of Mysteries. This has made Voldemort quite angry and she had felt his anger for days, but she at least had one thing to look forward to. Every month she was visited by a continuing hallucination of Tom, not Voldemort. Generally there wasn't much conversation between the two. She didn't mind that, it was the first time in a long time that she had looked forward to anything and she didn't care if it was a sign that she was losing her mind.

Voldemort slammed his fist on the table in his conference room. No one was around the castle was quiet. He had just lost quite a few of his loyal death eaters in that last battle, and worse he had been discovered and chased back into hiding again by Harry Potter. He spat at the ground. Everything was planned out. He was going to kill the nuisance that night and be done with it. However, his plans once again didn't turn out as he had planned.

He hexed Wormtail a couple times in anger, but that didn't satisfy him. He tapped his fingers on the table unable to control his rage.

His face suddenly curved into a sly smile. He did have something to calm his anger. He still had a few days before Celia would be expecting him, but he couldn't wait. He needed the release.

He peaked into the music room seeing that Celia was indeed there, and unsuspecting as well. He always enjoyed catching her off guard and this certainly would.

He drank down another vial of Polyjuice potion and waited for the transformation. Instead of putting on the Hogwarts robes that she was accustomed to seeing, he put on the black robe that he had once worn to the Christmas Ball so many years before. He looked at himself in the mirror before leaving the room to go and find Celia.

It was pitch dark in the music room. Celia watched the moon rise. She admired the sparkling nature of the moon. She sighed to herself, she hadn't heard from Severus in a while so she had no idea how things were going in the outside world. He tried to keep her up to date as much as possible and she found herself fascinated with how much had changed since she had been abducted from her home and forced to live the way that she had been living for over fifty years now.

Celia heard a noise behind her and raised her head up a bit to see who was there. It was too soon for her usual hallucination, she supposed it could be Severus, if it were Voldemort she had no chance of getting away from him anyway so why bother trying.

The lighting was poor in the room and by the moonlight she thought she saw Tom, her continuing hallucination.

She gasped. He was wearing the robe that he had worn so many years ago. She pressed her finger to his lips and said, "Wait just a moment, this ought to be proper."

She rushed out of the room her heart pounding in her ears. This was the most realistic hallucination yet. She was actually hallucinating the night of the Christmas Ball, and if that was so she wanted to be in proper attire for such a grand ball. She was giddy it was like reliving some of her decent memories of him. She knew where everything would end up just like the night that they had actually attended the Christmas ball and what happened every time he came to see her like this. It was always an intimate encounter.

She slipped into the dress and despite her little bit of weight that she hadn't quite lost after giving birth she was still thin enough to fit into the dress well. She admired her reflection in the mirror. Her cheeks were as rosy and flushed as they had been that night and she had the same butterflies in her stomach. She brushed her hair back. She wished she had more time to get ready for this. She guessed this would just have to do and she scuttled out of the room that she shared with Voldemort and back into the music room where she left her hallucination waiting.

As she walked into the room Voldemort couldn't see much, but he could definitely see that she was wearing the green dress that she had worn to the Christmas Ball. He felt himself immediately taken in by her. He grabbed her hips and brought her in close. He then felt her body swaying as if there were music playing the room, though the room was dead silent. He followed her steps closely, feeling as if he were taken back to that night. The breeze through he window flipped up her dress a bit and swept over her skin causing her to shiver and pull herself closer to Voldemort resting her head in his chest.

Voldemort could smell her hair on the air. It smelled of champagne and roses. It intoxicated him. He saw the white of her neck open to him and his mouth met her neck and he felt her hot exhaled breath in the lower part of his shoulder.

He continued kissing her neck and then began to nibble; this is what he was waiting for. This is where he could rouse the masochistic side of Celia.

"Oh, Tom, stop not yet," Celia said still enthralled by the fantasy she had conjured up with her mind.

Voldemort was taken aback. She had never asked him to hold back while he was in this state before. Generally she was the one jumping his bones after a certain point. He came here to get his fix of her and if she kept him waiting much longer he would be pushing the transformation back into his current form close to when he would be inside of her. Still he didn't want to be too forceful, she might catch on and then he would lose this forever. This was his last chance to have all of her, every bit of the fire.

He tried his best to disguise his voice; he knew that the Polyjuice potion wouldn't change that about him. "Celia," he whispered quietly to her.

Celia's heart skipped a beat. That was the first time he had ever spoken to her in her hallucination. She enjoyed every second of this. She met his lips and everything took off from there. Voldemort made a mad dash for the zipper of her dress and he easily pulled the dress from her body.

She stood in front of him her skin shining as white as the moon. She didn't look as pale as the moon, but her skin shimmered like bright moonbeams. Voldemort took in the sight for a few moments before his hands touched every inch of her bare skin.

Celia felt the cool air nip her bare skin; this of course wasn't the only thing nipping her bare skin. Celia shook, from the cold air and from the feeling of being touched so delicately. She also almost wanted to cry. Why did her dreams have to be so beautiful, when her life was anything but?

Before she had a chance to think any farther on that, Voldemort had already slipped his bittersweet kisses down her neck leaving the imprints of his teeth all over her body. Celia felt frozen. Why couldn't she move? Something was different about this hallucination, something was wrong.

Voldemort smiled, but then saw the look in Celia's eyes and was confused. She looked like a deer, trapped and unable to move. He hadn't ordered her to do that had? He couldn't remember what he had said to her. Why wasn't she moving?

Celia screamed. It was a horrifying bloodcurdling scream. She scrambled tripping over her own feet to get away from him.

"Sick fuck!" she shouted running to snatch her dress off the floor without touching him.

Voldemort was really confused and then he touched his face. It didn't have the youthful feel to it anymore; it felt slimly like a snake's skin.

"Damnit," he thought to himself. "I stayed longer than I should have."

"You sick bastard," Celia said with tears flowing down her face. "How the fuck could you do this to me again and again, why don't you just kill me already!" she shouted as she ran from the room.

Voldemort raged. He had been so close. He had to look up, he had to see how she was reacting and look where that got him. He should have just pushed her to the ground and had his way with her, now it was back to forcing sex upon her, and if that was the way things had to be then so be it.

He stormed out of the room and caught sight of Celia running down the hallway.

"STOP!" he shouted.

Celia's legs froze in place. She began hyperventilating. What was he going to do to her?

"Walk to our room. Now!" he said to her with a sound of authority still in his voice.

Celia could do nothing but comply. She walked into the room and felt his hand come up and smack her in the face.

"You are getting a little to impertinent for my liking," Voldemort said to her.

"What are you going to do to me?" Celia asked. She was genuinely scared it could be heard in her voice.

"I would think that were obvious by now my dear," Voldemort said. "You cut things short back there and I don't do half ass work," he added licking his lips. He would have her one way or another.

The sex was very painful and Celia had to put in everything she had not to throw up. She was completely disgusted, mostly with herself. How could she not see that he was using her? It was like every time before, he would do anything to play with her mind, especially if he knew that it worked. He must know that she was in love with him, otherwise why would he go through the trouble? She walked back to her music room. She didn't feel clean there anymore, she noticed. She had been hurt too many times in that room. She had sex with Severus there a few times; she had intimate moments in which she was just toyed around with.

She wandered the corridors for a half an hour before she ran into Severus. He looked flustered.

"Severus," she said. "What's the matter?"

"Things are not going well," Severus said. "He is gaining power."

"I've noticed," Celia said wiping the remnants of tears from her eyes.

"You look good any occasion?" Severus asked.

Celia blushed and then cursed herself for blushing. She wasn't interested in love at all. She was so tired of being taken advantage of and being toyed with. She would just rather be…

"Severus?" Celia asked.

"Yes?"

"If I asked you a favor, would you do it regardless?" Celia asked.

Severus gave her a harsh look. "What do you want Celia?"

"You have to promise Severus, this is the last thing I will ever ask of you," Celia said.  
"Celia, I don't know," Severus said with a hint of worry in his voice.

"Do you promise Severus?" Celia said looking at her feet not able to meet his eyes worried that he would turn down her request.

"Will you tell me what's going on?" Severus asked.

"I would rather not, its too painful to share," Celia said.

Severus nodded and patted her shoulder. "I promise you Celia, that I will respect your choice, now what is your favor?"

"I want you to kill me," Celia said. "I will find a way to break from him, somehow whether that has to be when he dies, but if I somehow survive all of this, kill me."

"Oh, Celia, there is no way," Severus said taken aback by her statement.

"Severus, you have promised me, I want you to take an oath," Celia said.

"Celia, I can't kill you," Severus said.

"Then help me find a way to kill myself," Celia said.

Severus tilted his head.

"If worse comes to worse I want to use your want to perform the killing curse," Celia said and then gulped to finish her sentence, "On myself."

"It can't be that bad Celia," Severus said.

Celia's eyes went dark. "You have no idea, you couldn't even scrape the surface of how bad it is, how bad it's always been, one person shouldn't have to face the pain that I have faced. No one person should be cursed to live this way, against their will," Celia said.

Severus hung his head. "I can't kill you Celia, but I won't stop you if that is what you want, and I will try to find a way to help you pass peacefully," Severus said. "I am the Potions Master at Hogwarts and I could brew something for you if worse came to worse. You could just go to sleep and never wake up, the pain would be gone."

"Thank you," Celia said with tears in her eyes.

"He really messed you up didn't he?" Severus asked.

"More than you could know," Celia said. "I suppose we had better get this oath out of the way then," Celia said.

"You can't be serious Celia, you have my word," Severus said.

"Severus, you couldn't kill a fly, I know this. Unless you absolutely had to you wouldn't kill me or even help kill me. I need this Severus. I need for use to make a blood oath with me," Celia said.

"A blood oath?" Severus questioned. "No one has made one of those in hundreds of years, its outdated."

"Well seeing as we don't have a bonder to make the Unbreakable Vow, I thought this was the next best thing," Celia said.

"I suppose we had better get this over with then," Severus said swallowing hard.

"Diffindo," Severus said pointing his wand at a spot on Celia's hand. A small cut was made across her palm. "Before we begin," Severus said. "Promise me something as well," Severus said.

"Anything," Celia said.

"Help me to defeat Voldemort for as long as you can, don't give up until then, I want you to help me rid the world of this bastard. Things are going to get harder, Celia, and your going to want to go through with this soon, but don't. The world still needs you, and I vow to help you kill yourself when the time is right and I won't back on that and to prove my loyalty I will join you in death. If things have no way of working out, I will kill us both."

"Severus," Celia said. "You have no reason to die because of this."

"Maybe you will think about that before you decide when it is too soon to kill yourself," Severus said bitterly.

Celia nodded. "If he hasn't destroyed him I will wait until we are both ready to die."

Severus nodded and then cast the spell on his own palm. The then both proceeded with the incantation together that would make their blood oath binding while pressing their bloodied palms to one another's.

_Binding blood overlook this oath_

_If it is broken unspeakable horrors to both_

_Keep this promise deep in shared blood_

_Complete this vow and release the bud. _

Celia looked down at her hand and saw an intricate budding effect of blood sticking her hand to Severus's. She waited for a moment and felt the pinch of their connection being severed.

"It's done," Severus said. "The ultimate promise."


	32. Silence

_**Chapter 32: Silence**_

_Thanks all of my readers and reviewers. I hope you like the new chapter and I hope that you all continue reading and reviewing. I want to give a big thanks to my reviews for the previous chapter. Ladypersephone55, Tibys, LadyFoxy, TwilightForever93, and Zerousy you are awesome and thank you for reviewing! I do not own Harry Potter, its plot, or characters. I do own Celia, some of the characters who have been killed off, and a very messy house that I'm putting off cleaning to update. _

It was summertime again. Celia could hardly stand the heat of the summer air, so thick and humid, it was suffocating. She had snuck out of the castle and was standing by the lake. She took a good look at her reflection and saw deep to the bottom of the lake. It looked so desolate at the bottom of the glassy lake, and the water looked so cool and refreshing. She wondered what sorts of creatures lived in the lake, she had only waded in the lake once before, but had never actually been out farther than the shore. In reality the lake was only really a large pond, but for Celia it was the only sort of water source she had seen in 50 years.

Though it was hot as hell that summer, the sky looked gloomy. Celia wasn't surprised somehow. She knew it was because the world was about to go through its worst war yet with the forces of evil. Her senses were heightened in this type of weather and it made every hair on her neck stand up. She suddenly felt a change in pressure behind her and spun around quickly.

She blushed brightly. She had just planned on being alone outside so she had worn a black dress that she had fashioned from bits of other clothes that she had torn pieces off of. She had nothing that wouldn't stick to her skin in this kind of weather causing her to have to fashion this short dress, and it showed more leg than she was comfortable with. Still she basically ignored the death eaters and they paid her to same courtesy. She was off limits as she always was, and even Voldemort hadn't messed with her recently.

"What are you doing here?" Celia questioned harshly at the blond boy behind her. He looked young, too young to be a death eater. This worried her. She hoped that this boy didn't accidentally wander here. He looked about 16 at best.

The boy sneered at her. She wasn't fooled he looked scared out of his mind.

"That bad huh?" Celia said snidely as she turned back around to look into the water.

"You wouldn't know," the boy said quietly.

"Oh really?" Celia said her anger beginning rise. "Try me."

"I can't," the boy said backing away from her. It was obvious there was something serious on his mind.

Celia raised her eyebrows and then nodded. "We are all prisoners here," she said. "You look familiar, why would you want to get mixed up with this bunch, death would be better than this dump."

"My father," the boy said.

"Ah, you're a Malfoy aren't you?" Celia said laughing a bit to herself. "Yes, that's where I have seen the signature patent blond hair and steel eyes. You look a lot like your grandfather, not really your dad so much."

"You knew my grandfather?" the boy said looking at her as if she were on fire.

"I knew your great grandfather as well," Celia said. "Damien Malfoy, am I correct?"

The Malfoy boy nodded.

"I suppose you haven't been told much about how things work here, I am Celia, you won't talk to me after you realize the full story of why I'm here, but I urge you to get out of this before things turn ugly. You don't understand what kind of fire you are playing with, and you are going to sucked into this inferno and be burned for the rest of your miserable days."

"I don't have a choice," the Malfoy boy said looking at his feet.

"You'd be surprised," Celia said winking at him before she dove into the lake and disappeared out of his sight.

Celia felt the cold water lapping over her limbs. She felt energized as the cold water cooled the fire that burned in the pit of her stomach. She summoned up all of her power to see how far she could swim out. She wanted to see how far this pond went and if it may connect to a river, and if that river eventually went to the ocean. She had only been to the sea a few times a child, despite living on the island of England. Her family didn't travel much, they had too many children for that, but before some of her younger siblings had been born she remember going to the ocean on hot day like today. The water was a peaceful cerulean, the color of Tom's eyes were sometimes especially in a more romantic setting or well erotic in the way they had been as teenagers. Generally his eyes were a blue grey every other time, the same color as the lake water on this dreadful day, but still very deep and alluring nonetheless. They both called to her, or they had before he had turned into a monster and his eyes were now a hideous bloodshot scarlet at all times.

She surfaced from the lake water and let out a huge breath. She had always wondered why she had even wanted to be Tom when they had first started dating, especially with how awkward things had been at first. His eyes were one thing she looked into always partly because he was trying to look into hers, but she realized one of the small things about him that had made her fall head of heels. That had conjured up a memory that hadn't been roused since the fire she had lost her parents and siblings to.

Celia walked up to the castle. She couldn't hear much of what was going on, but it sounded as if something serious was going on. She decided to catch the highlights from Severus; she wasn't in the mood to get caught up in Tom's crap now. She laughed to herself again. She wished she could paint, her mind's canvas was so vast and full of blue, but she didn't know if she could ever convey what she had in her mind on paper. It was his ocean eyes, his strong cheeks, the way his hair used to cover his eyes and the way she had tried to push it back once when they had sat out on the grounds. The smell of the grass and his skin when the picnic had turned well hotter than expected hung in her mind. Why was she thinking of this now? The time when she should feel weakest, the time when she should feel defeated she felt empowered.

She realized why. It was the little inner power she always seemed to have, the only thing that probably kept her sane after all this time, whatever being sane meant. She could see the shades of grey. She could see that he was a monster at the same time that she could connect said monster back to the cerulean eyes that had entranced her so long ago. They were the same person, which made it difficult because it did mean that she still was deeply in love with him, but she also had the power to turn him down, as she had then. She was still Celia and he was still Tom, no matter the circumstances, and it would always be that way. The fact that he tried so hard to become his old self proved that Tom was still in there somewhere, even if buried deep under all of the evil. She was determined. She was either going to pull that out of him, or she would have to kill him. Her heart was full to bursting. She wasn't scared anymore. She raised her hands up above her head as she threw open the window of her music room and let a few trickles of sun hit her face.

Voldemort was regrouping. He had lost a lot of ground in the past few months. He was letting himself get caught up in things again. It was late July, the air felt muggy and thick in the castle. He felt his anger rise with the heat of the room. He was stuck; he had no idea where to go from here. He knew one thing and one thing for certain. He had to kill Dumbledore.

He had set up the task for the Malfoy boy. He still couldn't believe that Lucius was in Azkaban. He had been a loyal Death Eater, and now Voldemort had to settle for his puny son, who had no prior training. The only upside to this of course, was that the Malfoy boy went to Hogwarts, and would have several chances to kill Dumbledore. He also wanted to test the Malfoy boy. He couldn't have any weaklings in his Death Eaters. Also he needed Snape to his double agent status undercover.

With Dumbledore out of the way, he could more easily kill Harry Potter. That brat had been using the old coot as a shield since he had been at Hogwarts, but no more. He would kill anything that stood in his way of killing Harry Potter. Then he would go on to kill all those who had opposed him, starting with every last member of the Order of the Phoenix.

He began wringing his hands together. This could work, this had to work it was one of his last chances to get a good chance of killing Harry Potter.

Celia ran into Severus and he nodded. She nodded back and looked at the floor. She knew what it meant when he nodded. Voldemort was coming for her. She sighed; she really didn't want to see him right now. Well, she never really did, except when he was pretending to be Tom, which still made her sick to her stomach.

Celia looked around for prospective hiding places. She hadn't become a cat in a while. She unfortunately knew that Voldemort already knew about the trick. She looked behind her quickly and saw him already rounding the corner. She braced herself.

"Ah, there you are," he said his words like acid to her ears.

"Here I am," She whispered to herself.

Voldemort grabbed her arm. She pulled away. She was surprised as she began to pull from his grasp. This was a strange occurrence when she could actually slip away. She ran like hell when she was finally out of his grasp.

"Damnit!" Voldemort shouted as he pulled his wand out. "Crucio!"

Celia's body twisted in mid-run, and she fell to the ground. She wouldn't make a sound; she wouldn't give him the satisfaction. Her face twisted in horrible painful ways and Voldemort just smiled.

He released her from the spell after a few moments. "Are you ready to cooperate?" he asked in a false sweetness.

Celia said nothing. She felt like she couldn't move her limbs. She wouldn't ever show him how much she hurt. She made no sound and she held back useless tears. It was definitely hopeless, but at least she could look forward to death soon. She had never thought she would ever think that or say that out loud, but this couldn't last forever, she could see the light at the end of the tunnel soon. She could finally be buried with her children where she belonged, and possibly a few of her old friends who had probably perhished when the war had broken out the first time.

Voldemort carried her into their room and then laid her on the bed. "I could use a little release," he said to her. "Seeing your legs like this, knowing that everyone can see them, makes me want to, mark you as mine," he said whispering in her ear.

Celia's eyes got large. She couldn't help but be afraid of something like that. He chuckled and walked over to the other side of the room. He touched her box, the box that she had kept all of her precious trinkets in at Hogwarts.

"Don't you dare touch that!" Celia said surprised at the volume of her voice.

Voldemort turned back his eyes wide with rage and surprise. How dare she, HOW DARE SHE, stand up to him like that? She was his pawn she wasn't supposed to have a mind of her own. Why hadn't he been able to break her yet?

Voldemort let his hands slip past the box and left the room for a moment. He walked out the door and Celia wasn't sure if she had won or not.

Voldemort walked back in the room a few minutes later. Celia wished she had moved when she had had the chance. He was holding a small blood red rose.

"They are wild, like you seem to continue to be," Voldemort explained. "They have grown here for years, and they have become unruly bushes."

Voldemort threw the rose down on the floor and crushed it with his foot. "So delicate, should be so easy to destroy shouldn't they?" he said to her again.

"Well, they aren't," he continued. "And do you know why that is?"

Celia shook her head afraid of what was going to happen to her.

"They are full of thorns," Voldemort said. "But, with all things it only takes a little pruning to get them to grow in the way you wish," Voldemort said as he revealed that behind his back were four separate thorn filled vines from what looked to be a rose bush.

"You need to be pruned my unruly little rose," he said as he began coming at her with the vines.

Celia got up as quickly as she possibly could and Voldemort commanded her to lie down on the bed. She continued to struggle, but he seemed unfazed by it. He wanted her to struggle. He wanted her to try to fight him; he wanted to see her lose. He soon had her undressed, but she had no idea what would be coming next.

Soon she was tied to every post of the bed with the painful rose thorns digging into her skin every time she struggled.

"You can choose, those vines are strong, too strong for your struggling to break through. You can have them dig into your skin, or you can let me take you, let me have you. It's your choice Celia, but either way I will have you eventually."

Celia closed her eyes hoping it would be over soon. She then opened them up. What was she so afraid of a little bit of pain? With how much pain she had been through with him for so many years, what was she really afraid of? She struggled against the vines feeling them digging into her skin, but she felt numb to them. She squirmed violently trying to slip out.

Voldemort laughed. "You can't break free of those, don't be a fool. How bad could it really be Celia? You enjoyed it a few months ago. I remember you moaning my name, or at least the name I used to go by." Voldemort said laughing again. "Show me how much you loved it Celia," Voldemort said pulling his pants down and offering himself for a blowjob.

Celia opened her mouth, but she did something Voldemort didn't expect. She bit down hard, and locked her jaw down.

Voldemort screamed in pain. She slapped her hard in the face, but she wouldn't let up. Finally he pulled out his wand again and shouted, "Cruico!"

She was still holding on so he repeated it with a bit more hate in his voice. Celia felt unbelievable pain in every portion of her body. "I'm dying," she thought.

He was finally able to get Celia to release him, and he shouted the curse a few more times out of anger. She had not only made a fool out of him, but she refused to just give in. He had to break her one way or another.

Celia could feel the pain racking inside her and the worse it got the more numb she felt internally. She held her voice in. She wouldn't scream. She wouldn't give him the satisfaction. She soon felt her face melding into a stony look. She would hold that look as long as she could and the longer she held it the more numb she felt. She succumbed to the numbness.

Voldemort looked at her. The fun was gone from that curse and she wasn't even reacting anymore. He sighed and put away his wand. He took a good look at her. He didn't want to do anything with her in the shape that his manhood was in right now, so he would have to wait. He cursed to himself and left her there.

Voldemort came back several hours later. He was still sore, but he wanted to see what Celia was up to. He had already given the Malfoy boy the task of killing Dumbledore and saw the boys face fill with horror. It never surprised him how his seasoned death eaters like Lestrange and Snape showed no sign of any emotion except perhaps mad glee, in Lestrange's case.

Voldemort saw Celia lying in the same position. She was still tied up with the thorns, which he cut her free from. He examined her bleeding wrists. They would heal up the next day he knew that for sure, but he also took a look at her palms. There seemed to be a fresh cut wound there that wasn't going away. He recognized the fashion of the wound. She had made a blood oath with someone. He was outraged. "Whom did you make a blood oath with!" he shouted at her.

She said nothing.

"WHO!" he shouted again.

Again she said nothing.

"Fine, you may not tell me, but your memories should suffice," he shouted at her. Voldemort used legilimency on her.

He saw a blank.

He stepped away from her. She couldn't possibly be blocking him, she had no wand, and she had never been trained in occulumency. He had no idea what was going on.

He looked into her eyes and if he hadn't known any better he would have said she was dead. Her skin looked pale and almost ashen. Her eyes were blank and she rarely blinked. He breathing was soft and shallow.

He shook her. She was limp in his hands like a rag doll.

"Celia?" he questioned. He sounded scared now.

She didn't respond.

"Celia!" he shouted at her.

She didn't respond.

He threw her back on the bed and stormed out of the room. What had he done?

Months passed and Celia had gotten up and walked eventually, but it was as if a ghost wandered the hallways. Her eyes were always fixed ahead and she didn't respond when called upon. She never turned her head and her steps were very light as if she were floating. Her green eyes looked darker than they ever had and her skin felt cold to the touch. Eventually Voldemort stopped trying to get her in bed, it was like fucking a corpse. Eventually he stopped wondering where she was. She wasn't there anymore, and he wasn't certain of how to get her back.

One year passed. One event filled year. Severus Snape had killed Dumbledore, fulfilling his unbreakable vow with Narcissa Malfoy. Voldemort rejoiced, leaving only one adversary in his way before he could take his rightful place as leader of the new world he would create.

Severus slipped away from the feast that had been given in his honor. He went to find the same person he had always shared with. He had been horrified to see her when he found her during Christmas break. She looked like a zombie.

"Celia," he said softly hoping to find her. He knew she hadn't been responding to anyone's calls, not even his.

He found her by the lake. It was a warm night. "Celia," he said.

She didn't turn around and she didn't respond.

He touched her shoulder. She didn't move and he shivered. It scared him to see her this still.

"I have killed Dumbledore," he said hanging his head. "I've let you down, as well as the rest of the Wizarding world," he said. "I did manage to save the life of another boy though, perhaps you have seen him around, Draco Malfoy. He would have died had I not killed Dumbledore, and Dumbledore seemed to understand that. I thought I could see it in his eyes that he knew that this was the way that things had to be. He was a great man, and I was just coming out here and mourn with you," Severus said to the statue like Celia.

"I don't know what he did to you," Severus said. "But I will get him back for this. I will help you die Celia; I just need to brew a potion. You will pass peacefully in your sleep," he promised her.

"I should have protected this world better," he said to her. "I should have protected you better."

Celia only answered with silence.


	33. Break The Silence

_**Chapter 33: Break the Silence**_

_Thanks to all my readers and reviewers. I am sorry that it has taken me so long to get back to you. I'm not exactly sure of how long I have been without writing. Complications arise I'm afraid, but fear not I am back with a new chapter. I am almost sad to see this story go from in progress to complete in a few chapters, but perhaps it's for the best. There is only so far that this can go before it just becomes never-ending and now I will be able to focus more of my energy into other fanfictions. This however is not the end and we are still a few chapters away though of the exact number I am not certain. Thanks to my reviewers LadyFoxy, TwilightForever93, David Fishwick, tibys, and Zerousy! You seriously rock for keeping with me this far especially long time readers like tibys. Please keep reading and reviewing! I do not own Harry Potter or its characters in any way. I do own Celia, but this is about it thanks to the recession. _

Voldemort was king. He had everything he could have ever wanted. He was the minister of magic, he was in control, and he was slowly going to annihilate all muggles to make a magically pure world. Everything was working out.

Well not everything, he had in essence pushed Celia over the edge to the point of her clamming up. Needless to say they didn't have any intimacy between them. They didn't sleep together, they didn't have sex, and they didn't even speak. She wandered the halls and he tried to ignore the ghost like figure that stalked the hallways with empty eyes. He wondered if, when, and where she must sleep. She certainly didn't sleep in the bed with him.

Severus Snape had come into power in the worst way possible. He had killed Professor Albus Dumbledore and usurped his position. He had never felt more like Voldemort's lackey until this point. He felt everything he cared about slipping through his fingers. The Order thought of him as a traitor, the wizarding community as whole agreed, and the professors at Hogwarts who were not instated by Voldemort himself also looked down upon him. He himself felt like a traitor and he had broken so many promises not only to himself and the wizarding world, but also to Lily's memory and to Celia. Everything he had once held dear were now torn from him and he was a desolate island floating, waiting for the proper moment to take down the bastard and finally kill him once and for all.

Minerva could hardly continue teaching at Hogwarts. That treacherous Snape as headmaster made her sick. She couldn't believe that they had all put their trust in him and had been so easily misguided. He was a double agent for Voldemort and he had fooled everyone and now they all paid the price for their thoughtlessness.

Voldemort took a look at the book he had been given so many years ago. There had to be a spell in there to break Celia out of this shell she had become. One could say that he had never matured, he always expected to get everything he wanted and sometimes life didn't work that way, actually generally life didn't operate in that way at all. He had a hard time choosing and if he could avoid it he wouldn't choose between power and Celia. Little did he know this was a choice between hatred and mistrust and the purest form of trust, love.

It was September. Voldemort slammed his fists down on the table in his congregation area. He had received the news from Snape; Harry Potter had not attended Hogwarts that year. He hadn't been seen in a long time.

"Damn that boy," Voldemort said. "He finds some way to weasel out of his death every time. Not this time Potter, your luck has run out," he added quietly. Voldemort had plan, the insolate boy would pay for his confidence with his life. He knew a spell to track Harry Potter. This spell would track a single word, and with the war going on there were only two people who would dare speak the name of Voldemort aloud and one of the had been killed by Severus Snape. It was a clever plan that couldn't fail.

Severus had a weekend to himself in October. He decided to leave the school for little while and deal with a few things with Voldemort. It was very easy to correspond with Voldemort now without having to make excuses. Voldemort was beginning his reign on the world. That was not the only reason for the trip. He brewed the potion that would help Celia end her life. He could join her as he promised. This was the darkest hour and Voldemort was blocking out any hope for a sun. He couldn't put Celia through anymore, and he had promised her that he would follow, and as bad as he had been at keeping promises before he wasn't about to break this promise that linked in their blood.

The trip to the castle was very short because he could utilize the floo system. Severus brushed himself off and walked into the congregation/meeting room that Voldemort had set up for the death eaters. This also coupled as his throne room, but Severus ignored that.

"Severus," Voldemort said. "Any news on Potter from his peers?"

"No my Lord, I'm afraid no one knows the whereabouts of the boy," Severus said. He truly didn't know a thing this time.

"No matter," Voldemort said. "I had hoped you might have something, but I had another plan already in action," Voldemort said. "I'm going to trap the insolate brat with a spell. Our time is soon Severus, and then the world will be free of grime like muggles." Voldemort said laughing.

Severus looked straight at him. He seemed as crazy with power as he ever had, even more so now that he had within his grasp. Severus hadn't come a moment too soon; he could only imagine how Celia was handling this.

He strolled around the castle corridors. He wasn't sure of where to find Celia. After looking up and down the halls he had an idea of where she could be. It was where he had found her the last time.

Severus walked out to the small lake and found Celia there. With the October chill she was out of the sundress that he had seen her in the last time he had seen her. She was wearing the long sleeved dress he hadn't seen her in a while.

"Celia," Severus said touching her shoulder.

Celia shuddered. Severus turned her around so she was facing him. He looked into her eyes and saw nothing. If he hadn't known she was breathing; he would have thought for sure she wasn't living. She was cold as ice, paler than the moon but didn't have any shine to her. She looked sickly and tired.

"Celia, I brought the potion," Severus said.

Celia's eyes widened. That was the first response he had seen out of her since she had gone into a catatonic state.

"I am ready for this to be over too Celia, you can finally be free," Severus said almost out of breath. He was afraid of death; it was probably normal for anyone who was about to face his or her death, but he also felt strangely exhilarated that he had elicited a response from Celia.

"The night is always darkest before the dawn," Celia said quietly turning away from him.

Severus's mouth hung open as he gawked at her. She spoke to him. Her face kept its same stone cold appearance, but she had said something nonetheless and it didn't sound like a thank you to him. It sounded like that of a wounded soldier not giving up the battle against all the odds. He had to respect her for that.

"I take it that you will not be wanting the potion?" Severus said uncorking the bottle in his pocket.

"No," Celia said not looking back.

Severus poured the content of the potion on the grass.

"You were stronger than anyone gave you credit for that, you know that don't you Celia?" Severus said.

"I don't want to die until I have done everything I can to rid the world of him," Celia said barely over a whisper or at least that was the way it had sounded.

"No one is forcing you," Severus said.

"I know." Celia said. "I need to do this, for myself, for everyone I let down," Celia said.

Severus didn't argue. He knew what that felt like. "There is hope, some of his items have been found and destroyed," Severus said.

Celia's eyes held a shimmer of hope for one minute. "Who has the temerity?"

"I'll give you a guess," Severus said relaxing his shoulders. She was beginning to show signs of life again, which was something he was afraid he would never see again. He knew that he wasn't getting all of her back. Her face wasn't the same, and her eyes still held the dullness that they had when he had found her. She wasn't getting better from this, but he would fulfill her wish. She wouldn't die until Voldemort was defeated. He would see to that.

"Ah," Celia said closing her eyes for a moment. "Harry Potter," she said slowly opening them again.

"You've got it," Severus said.

"Severus," Celia said.

"Yes?" he replied.

"Rip his heart out," she said. "So he will know all the pain that he has caused."

Severus did nothing but nod. He turned around to leave.

"Oh, and Severus," Celia said.

"Yes?" he replied turning around.

"Consider our blood oath null and void, I don't want you to die along with me you still have time left and you still have humanity in you." Celia said.

"Celia, you have humanity as well why are you doing this to yourself," Severus said angrily. He couldn't help but snap.

"I don't know how much more damage this poor old heart can take. I really loved with all that it had and I have had it broken one to many times. I've been betrayed one too many times. Don't you get it Severus? I really loved him. Crazy as that may seem, and I think a part of me always would. As much as he hurts me, makes me hate him, as much as I would love to rip his heart out and squeeze the life out of it just as he's done to mine, I can't. I'm not built that way; I'm not a fighter like you. I loved you as well Severus, once upon a time, but he and I were tied together from the moment he looked into my eyes. My heart could never belong to another. People who love that deeply shouldn't have to live without their other half."

Severus stood stunned at her speech. On the one hand he had always known that she never really loved him, but then again had he been true to her? They were both in love with two who had been taken from them both by hatred and greed.

Celia looked out on the lake. The moon was shining brightly on the surface. She slipped into its dark depths. She felt its draw. It was dark and deep, deeper than it usually was. The rains had made it rise. She walked out until the water was past her waist. She felt the muddy bottom between her toes.

Severus wasn't done talking to her. He took his shoes off and his cloak. He knew that he had no chance of keeping dry unless he stripped completely naked. He wondered if he should stay on shore and try to shout to her in her current trance like state or if he should join her in the water and chance either being naked in the water or soaking his clothes. He chose to stay on the shore.

"No Celia, I understand. This is why we could have never been together, why I let you go so easily. I care about you, but I don't love you like I loved Lily. She was my other half and I've been living without her for far to long. I am on the same grounds as you." He said to her. He began getting his shoes and cloak back on. "I will stay on the shore for now, but after this is all over, I will join you, I will swim with you in death. Because we both don't belong here, we have a task to carry out and then we will have to pay up to the reaper. He can only spare us so many times."

"I understand," she said. "Do you think you'll miss this?" Celia asked him before he left.

"There will be nothing to miss once we have passed on," he said coldly and he walked away.

Celia walked farther letting the water come up to her neck. She felt its chill crawl up her skin. She had wondered in passing months what it would be like to die. She had always been dead, she realized, to the rest of the world, to Tom, and to her own fickle heart. She had always been silenced, projecting what little of a voice she had through others, like Severus. She was merely an idea, a spirit. None of this was real to anyone but her. History would write her out over time. She wanted it that way. She wanted to blend with the wallpaper until she disappeared.

Celia pulled her head under the surface of the water and closed her eyes. She let the cold over take every inch of her skin. Her heartbeat slowed and small bubbles of exhaled air flowed through her nose. She imagined what the afterlife must feel like, free from pain.

She let her head come above the surface once more and breathed in the cool night air. Her skin was numb and cool. Her heart no longer ached. It mourned.

Voldemort went through the records at the ministry of magic. He was of course the minister of magic now and his new world order allowed him to see anything he wanted about anyone. He was of course looking further into a few people and one person in particular. One had to get to know everything about one's enemies before being able to smite them. He finally found Harry Potter's files.

He looked through several generations of his family. It seemed that his grandfather on his father's side had been adopted, but other than that nothing else interesting struck him. Well he was bored, as it would be, and decided to investigate further.

Marcus Potter's files weren't hard to find as well. He wasn't sure why he was wasting his time, but he even went so far as to see who Marcus's original parents were. He was fairly certain that there wouldn't even be parents listed. That far back and no one was concerned about where the baby came from, just where it was raised.

Voldemort leafed through a few papers and finally found a document written in familiar scrawl. The paper was yellowing and old. He pulled it out carefully and recognized the scrawl right away. This document was handwritten by none other than Albus Dumbledore as seen by the signature at the bottom of the paper. There wasn't much information on the paper itself, but one name and one date made him almost scream out as if in pain.

_Marcus Plantagenet was born on February the fourteen 1942 to Ms. Celia Plantagenet who died shortly after delivering of complications due to childbirth. Marcus had one sister, Amy, who perished as a stillbirth. Marcus was put in the care of family friend Minerva McGonagall for a period of five days, and then adopted by Edward and Elizabeth Potter. _

_The father of the baby remains to be unknown. This document is to be placed in the Ministry of Magic by the request of Elizabeth Potter January the twelfth 1959 for the purposes of tracing ancestry. Her wishes were met with the completion of this document January the eleventh 1959. Albus Dumbledore who played a role in the adoption process of Marcus Potter oversaw the validation of this document. _

The document was then signed by several parties including Elizabeth Potter. Voldemort slammed the document on the desk he had been sitting at. Harry Potter was his own great grandson. He knew he should have destroyed the spawn and not just left him in that house assuming he would be dead. If only he had been able to destroy that damn spawn of his then, he wouldn't be facing this Potter brat now. He would have ruled the world long ago. He cursed at himself. He was young then, no matter now, he would be killing the last of the line soon enough.

He put the paper back into the file. There was no proof that this child was his, the father was unknown, but fire still raged inside of him because he knew the truth. He had spawned two children, one successfully killed and one who had been left alive and was allowed to create the enemy that he now faced today. He smiled wickedly to himself. This wouldn't be the first time he had killed a family member.


	34. Canta Per Me or Sing For Me

_**Chapter 34: Canta Per Me/ Sing for Me**_

**AUTHORS NOTE: I took down the author's note chapter 29 so the chapters would match up. If you would like to watch the video I made for this fanfiction go my profile page on fanfiction and click on the link to my website. There is a link on the Animal I Have Become Page that will take you directly to the video. Now on to your regularly scheduled author's news before the chapter beings. **

_Thanks to all my readers and reviewers. This chapter turns into a bit of a song-fic so please bear with me. The song is not mine, it's actually Give Unto Me by Evanescence so I do not own it. I had finals and other college related issues so this is the soonest I could update any of my fanfictions unfortunately. Something about 10 page research papers that really tire a writer out. Nevertheless here is one of the last remaining chapters of this fanfic. For those who have stuck around through the entire series you will receive a mustang convertible at the end of this story… Actually I'm kidding, honestly did you think that a college student who could barely pay her rent could afford something like that? Nevertheless I thank all of those who have stuck around through all of the issues that have come up when writing this. Please keep reading and reviewing. I do not own Harry Potter; it's characters or pretty much anything about it. I do however own Celia, and I will be going to the Harry Potter exhibit at the Museum of Science and Industry in Chicago in a month thanks to a friend with some tickets and living about an hour and a half away doesn't hurt either. _

Voldemort did not have time to think about the Potter boy being his great grandson. He was busy fighting the pain of feeling his soul ripped from him again. He knew what was going on and it was the first time in a while that he had felt truly afraid of losing his life. Every other time he had known that he would come back, but this time it was a whole new fear deep in his stomach stretching through his veins. He was terrified of dying.

Fall turned into winter. In the winter months Voldemort watched his whole plans come together and fall apart. He only had a few more opportunities to kill Harry Potter and his luck was looking slimmer and slimmer. He needed a big plan, one that was sure to succeed in killing Harry Potter and there was no way he could let himself lose again. The wheels in his head were turning.

Severus Snape was getting tired of living his double life. He was used to being hated, that wasn't a surprise for him, but it was that he was alienated from everything he cared about in the world that bothered him. Everyone he had ever loved or cared about was dead to him in some way or another. Celia had come out of her silence long enough to speak to him that night and to keep him from committing a murder suicide, but since then she was the same distant shell that she had been before. There seemed to be no bright spot on the horizon.

Minerva felt the days get colder. This wasn't any ordinary winter. There were many things hanging on the air. Unresolved tension was her best guess. Something big was going to happen, a war by the looks of it. She just hoped that those on path of righteousness would be able to keep this evil at bay. If there were one person to do it, it was Harry Potter. She just hoped he had more fight in him than those who had gone against Voldemort before, including all of those in his family who had died. The only one who hadn't faced him was Mark, and he took his own life upon learning his father's identity. Who could blame him? She had lost her best friend to the beast and had to watch her son and all family stemming from him die because of this monster. She gripped her fist and slammed it on the desk in her room in the Hogwarts castle. If a war was going to break out she would be ready and she would fight.

Voldemort stalked the hallways. It had been months, and it seemed that everyone had failed him and his plan was going down fast. His precious horcruxes were being destroyed and he was powerless to stop it. He couldn't find the Potter boy and even when he did when the boy stupidly wandered to Godric's Hollow, he still wasn't able to get the boy. This was becoming an impossible race and it seemed he would be the loser.

He slammed his fists against the table defeated. This couldn't be happening! He was Voldemort! He had only one more chance to destroy the boy. Sure his horcruxes were gone, but he still had one last chance, the Elder Wand. This was his only chance for immortality. His one goal and his one dream. Nothing else mattered.

Voldemort knew where the elder wand was, and as soon as news reached the Potter he would come running to save his fallen comrades. It was the perfect trap. Harry Potter was far too righteous to let his friends perish without putting up a fight. That was when he would get his chance to finish Potter off once and for all.

The air was clear and cold. Voldemort was going to Hogwarts tonight. After he killed Harry Potter there would be no more of this hiding in an abandoned Albania castle business. He would live like a king and now all that was missing was his queen.

Celia had been harder for him to find. He had no idea what she had been up to in the past few months. If it were anything like she had been before he would find that she was completely gone. He had won on that front he supposed. He had broken her spirit though it was hard to say if she was on the dark side with him. It didn't seem like she was anywhere; she was just gone.

Voldemort finally found her. He had never expected her to be out by the lake especially with the chill of the weather. She stood more still than he had ever seen. She wore the red and black dress he had put her in after capturing her so long ago. Though she was wearing a strapless dress she seemed to not notice the cold. She had no goosebumbs he found, as he got closer to her.

The moon shone bright overhead and it was full. Her skin was as pale as the moon now and reflected it. He felt as if an invisible barrier had separated him from her. She hadn't succumbed to him at all. She was so far out of his reach now.

He reached out to grab her arm and spin her around so she would be facing him. When he did so he found that her eyes not only had no glimmer, but also were completely empty. He shook her hard twice. She did not move and she did not blink.

She was gone. She wasn't coming back this time either. This realization shook everything he stood on. He never lost, especially not to death, but this was something more than death this was something worse than death.

"That damned fool Dumbledore!" he screamed. Celia did not even blink at his outroar.

Voldemort ripped at his chest like a wild animal knocking over Celia and shouting to the sky. His chest hurt so badly it felt as if he would explode. It felt worse than when he had "died" so many times before. It was the worst possible feeling he had ever felt. He had only felt pain like this one time before and it was a long time ago. Almost too far back to remember, but he remembered. It was at the orphanage or maybe even before that. The feeling that hurt so badly was rejection and loss two things more painful than any death he had ever been through.

Tom looked out at Celia. This wasn't how he had ever wanted to see her. She wasn't anything, before she had been afraid of him, had been aroused by him, had felt something for him and shown it in it her eyes. Now her eyes were as blank as a starless night sky. They were dark and unresponsive. She had once been beautiful, actually he guessed that she had always been beautiful and alluring in the way that Tom Riddle found things beautiful and alluring, mysterious things, things that he couldn't begin to understand and yet were complex and completely his. He couldn't own Celia as much as anyone could own the stars above the two of them on that chilly night.

He held her. She never responded, but he continued to hold her anyway. He felt the anger fill his chest. She was filling his senses and taking over, the way she smelled, the way she felt, and it was too much. He pushed her away from him quickly.

She lay on the ground not moving at all. She was unnaturally still. Had a passerby been in the area, they would have suspected her to die at that moment. Voldemort could still feel her presence; he knew what the air felt like when someone's soul had left his or her body.

He bent down to look into her eyes. He pointed his wand at her face. Her eyes didn't change. He moved the wand back and forth in front of her face. She stared straight ahead. Out of anger he shouted, "Diffindo!"

A cut appeared on her face, but still she did not move. Angered he kicked the ground. He began to walk away and he heard something soft on the wind, barely audible but he could make out the faint melody.

_I've been watching you from a distance_

_The distance sees through your disguise_

_All I want from you is your hurting_

_I want to heal you_

_I want to save you from the dark_

He turned around to lash out on her. He stopped as she turned toward him. There She was still lying on the ground, though she was propped up on her arms now. Her skin reflected the moon and for a few moments she looked like an angel. He shook his head. He turned again to leave.

_Give unto me your troubles_

_I'll endure your suffering_

_Place onto me your burden_

_I'll drink your deadly poison_

He continued walking. She had obviously lost her mind. He wasn't sure of how he would have to dispose of her, but though she was alive she was not there anymore. "I'm fighting the battle Celia, and I will crush everything in my path and if you are standing there you will perish with them," he said to her.

_Why should I care if they hurt you?_

_Somehow it matters more to me_

_Than if I were hurting myself_

_Save you… save you_

_I'll save you_

_Give unto me your troubles_

_I'll endure your suffering_

_Place onto me your burden_

_I'll drink your deadly poison_

"How could you possibly save me," he thought to himself. "You aren't even there." "Why couldn't you just rule beside me, why did you have to fight until you lost your mind," he continued to wonder to himself.

_Fear not the flame of my love's candle_

_Let it be the sun in your world of darkness_

_Give unto me all that frightens you_

_I'll have your nightmares for you_

_If you sleep soundly_

He had almost made it to the door now. She was getting up from the ground and now standing. He looked behind his shoulder only once. Her face conveyed an entirely different emotion. He had only seen this once before from Dumbledore himself. He wasn't sure of what the emotion was because he had never felt it before. Her face was covered in pity. The last words he would hear from her mouth were a darker sort, and the melody that her voice had carried before sounded more like an ominous message.

_Fear not the flame of my love's candle_

_Let it be the sun in your world of darkness_

Both minds and hearts conveyed a silent message at that time and the message was the same for both. I love you. For one moment she saw something in his eyes that she had never seen before, not even when she was dating him back at Hogwarts. She had guessed that no one had ever seen this in him before. He looked human. The animal that had taken hold of him ceased for one single moment and then his face was once again veiled by darkness. Celia couldn't muster the voice to call out to him before he disappeared through the doorway.

Celia looked up at the moon and felt a sudden loss of balance. She saw stars not only in the sky but also everywhere around her. They closed in and she felt into the soft grass with a thud. Everything was dark.

Voldemort looked out one of the windows at Celia before saying to one of the death eaters who happened to be nearby, "Gather up my mistress for I will make her queen and my queen shall join me at the battle grounds,"

No death eater should ever disobey orders so he obediently did as he was told. The death eater brought the limp Celia over to Voldemort and he held her in his arms like a rag doll. "You will become my queen," he said to the unconscious woman. "One way or another," he thought to himself.

Voldemort then, clutching Celia's unconscious body, aparted to begin the battle at Hogwarts.


	35. Requiem

_**Chapter 35: Requiem **_

_Thanks to all my readers and reviews. I hope that there was no mix-up in the chapters last time because I did take out the authors note and made it part chapter 34. If you have not read since 19 has been out and think that 34 Canta Per Me otherwise this chapter will make no sense. I am glad to say I actually got to this chapter fairly quickly. This one is a little longer than the rest and its split into two parts. I hope to have chapter 36 up soon, but who knows. After that I'm not sure, but it looks like we are getting low on chapters. I hope that you all keep reading and reviewing. Thanks to all of my readers and reviews especially the ones I forgot to mention in the last chapter. I really like Tibys's review on the last chapter and have to agree with her analysis of the split between Tom and Voldemort and how they can almost seem to be two different people. I tried to differentiate between them to make the transition easier on the readers and myself writing it because I wasn't sure where to draw the line and start calling him Voldemort instead of Tom. That is also seen a bit in this chapter. But my psychology background is catching up with me there so I had better get back to facts. I do not own Harry Potter, characters or anything else associated with that. I do own a Celia, some archery equipment hoping to find something to do this summer other than work and I also own several bills that I need to pay off. _

Celia was racked with horrible pain. She screamed clutching her sides. "I must be dying," she thought to herself. She waited for what felt like years for the pain to cease. She knew what would come after this; the great unknown that Voldemort never thought he would have to face. If she was feeling this kind of pain he must have died. She breathed a sigh of relief as she felt all the pain that had been in her limbs cease. She closed her eyes. It would all be over soon.

She felt the darkness overcome her. She felt nothing as she walked along a corridor. She saw a light at the end of the hallway. "I guess they were right about walking into the light." Celia said to herself. She walked down the hallway and touched the door with one hand. She looked behind her. Everything was blurry, and she was sure that there was no turning back now. There was only through the door and then, well no one knew what was beyond the door, but once she passed through she would be completely gone.

She pushed the door open and walked into the light. She felt the immense heat on her skin. It wasn't a bad heat, but it reminded me of a picnic that she had once dragged Tom to. It was a weekend and the lake was beautiful. It was warm in the sunlight, a light that filled her up with so much joy she felt she would burst. She felt herself stepping back into her own memory.

Tom was there and surprisingly enough he was smiling. "I was hoping I would see you again," he said.

Celia froze. This was not a fuzzy memory of hers anymore, this was really happening.

"What are you doing here," she asked coldly.

"Letting the flame of your love's candle be the light in my world of darkness," he said perfectly repeating the verse she had sung to him before they had both died.

"Your not dead," Tom said to her reading her mind. "The reason you are here is my fault. I wasn't ready to move on, and I guess I selfishly wanted to see you before I passed on," Tom said.

"Have you seen the other side?" Celia asked completely ignoring the fact that he sounded nothing like Tom.

"No," he said. "Do you need me to prove that I am Tom?"

"Is there any way to prove that?" Celia asked him.

"I don't think so, but if its anymore believable this was me before all the soul splitting and the need to prove myself through being powerful over others. It's been so long that that no one knew this to be me. This is the real Tom Riddle Celia, more real than anything you ever saw of him in our time together," Tom said.

"Why did you bring me here?" Celia asked.

"I love you," he said. "I just wish that I had been my full self to tell you that while I was still alive," Tom said.

"Why tell me now?" Celia said tears falling down her face. "And why did you pick this place or is this what it looks like when everyone passed on?"

"I wanted to see you, before I moved on," Tom said. "As for the place, well this is one of my favorite memories of you," he said.

Celia titled her head. She would have thought that one of the times that they had been intimate would have been his favorite.

Tom laughed in a way that Celia had never heard him laugh before. It was light and airy. "I never realized it was my favorite memory until I was here," Tom said.  
"You saved me," Tom said.

"I haven't been to the other side, but I felt the pull toward what could be considered hell. Lost spirits, pain, eternal suffering. Something pulled me back something held me back and tethered me here. After I was here I felt a wholeness I've never felt before. Every piece of my lost soul was waiting here for me, it wasn't long after that when you pushed open that door and as soon as I saw you it was as if I were healed.

"This is too corny to be true," Celia thought to herself. "I know I must be dreaming,"

Tom kissed her cheek where she had received a cut from him. "Consider this your proof," Tom said.

Celia looked in the lake water and saw her face reflected with a light pink crescent moon shaped scar.

"It's time for me to move on," Tom said. "You need to go back, your time is not yet," he said to her. "I'll wait for you." He said as he started to fade away from her.

She reached out for him and before he faded completely away from her he said, "One last thing, start the family that you always wanted, you have the time now, and you have my blessing. I'm sure your children will be as beautiful as you are."

Celia nodded and then he disappeared out of existence. She felt the world around her disappearing too. She ran back out of the door and ran down the hallway. She found a door at the end of the hallway and felt the heaviness of her body finally reaching her as she pushed the door open.

Celia's eyes opened slightly and she finally took notice of her surroundings. She felt the breath coming from her body and her heart beating quietly. She knew that she was alive, but where was she? The air felt all cold and wrong here. Celia felt the raindrops hitting her skin. She cracked her eyes open more. It was in the early morning, the sunrise was on the horizon. She knew that she wasn't in Albania anymore. She couldn't quite figure out where she was, but she heard footsteps approaching. She didn't move, she didn't know who was coming for her, but she knew that they couldn't possibly be anyone she wanted to deal with.

"Here's a body," she heard a male voice say.

"Alive?" she heard another man ask.

Celia felt cold hands on her neck. She jumped with her eyes wide. Her heart was beating fast as she pondered if she could outrun these men. She saw the wand drawn by the other man. She was sure if they wanted to they could easily stop her before she made it more than a few steps.

"This one is alive," the man who had placed his hands on her neck said while chuckling.

"Who are you?" the man with the wand drawn spat at her.

Celia looked at him strangely. "Celia," she said.

"What are you doing here, Celia," the man with the wand pointed at her sneered.

"I don't know," Celia said truthfully. "Where am I?" she asked.

"Don't play dumb!" the man with the wand shouted at her. "I hope you are looking forward to a long life in Azkaban."

Celia's face was covered in shock. "Azkaban?" she questioned. "On what charges?" she asked more sternly.

"Conspiracy," the man said. "Aiding a murderer, the list goes on and on, what would make you want to do that, Celia. You look young and honest what could make you want to kill and join him?" The man asked lowering his wand.

"I haven't done anything wrong," Celia said. "I've been a prisoner," she said the tears finally starting to come down her eyes. She was free, well for now until she was locked up that is. No one would believe her, but for now she was free. The spell had been broken, but she realized something horrible. The man had just said she had looked young, had she not aged? What was she going to do? She couldn't possibly pass as a 19 year old in this time period. She had no idea what had been going on since her capture. This wasn't right.

"Where am I?" she asked again a nervousness in her voice.

"Hogwarts," the man who had his hand on her neck finally said.

Celia stood up looking over the horizon. She felt all the breath escaping from her. She hadn't seen it or anything else in so many years. She wondered how much must have changed since she had been there last.

"We were ordered to take you with the rest of the death eaters," the man who had checked her for a pulse said.

Celia nodded. They both grabbed her arms so she couldn't escape, but where amazed as she walked briskly toward the castle dragging them with her. She would have broken out in a run if they had not been pulling her back. Happy tears streamed down her face and when she finally made it to the grounds just 100 feet from the castle entrance she was pulled down to the ground harshly.

"We found her in the forest," the man with the wand said.

Another man nodded and took a look at her. "I think you had better bring one of the Hogwarts students over," the new man said after the other two were getting ready to leave. "I think they might recognize her better than anyone else, bring a couple of the professors too."

The two men nodded and were gone. The new man looked at her, "What is your name?"

"Celia," she said. She might as well comply. If she fought it would only further their suspicion of her.

Soon a few professors and a few students were gathered around her. Celia heard a gasp from one of the professors.

"It can't be," the woman said. Celia turned her head up to meet the woman in the eyes. She didn't recognize the professor at first, but then giving the face another scan over she caught it.

"Minnie?" Celia asked.

The woman turned away. "This is some kind of trick, this can't possibly be who I think it is. The woman I have mistaken her for died 56 years ago."

"No," Celia said. "It's me, it's really me, please Minnie, isn't there some way to make you believe," Celia said in an outburst.

"Someone bring me some Veritaserum ," Minerva said.

The other professor left to get the potion. Soon he was back and Minerva held it in her hand.

"If you aren't really Celia, then this should prove it," Minerva said.

Celia nodded and drank the solution. Minerva then fired the first question.

"What is your full name?"

"Celia Noel Plantagenet," Celia answered.

"What was your mother's name?"

"Evelyn," Celia said.

"Father's name?"

"Charles," Celia said.

"Easy questions," Minerva said. "I am going to ask you something only the Celia I knew previous to Tom Riddle would know," Minerva said.

"What was the first thing you said to me when we first met," Minerva said hoping that if this were the real Celia she would remember that far back.

Celia scrunched her nose a bit as she did when she was in deep thought. She scrounged the deepest confines of her mind. "I wish I could get my hair to curl like that, mine is just limp and not quite straight," Celia said.

Minerva hugged Celia. "Celia what happened to you?" she said. "Why didn't you age?"

"I don't know," Celia said truthfully. "He put some kind of spell on me, and I guess when he died it was broken."

"How did you know he died?" the man who had gathered the professors and students asked.

"I felt it," she said looking him straight in the eye.

"I have to get another friend of hers," Minerva said. "I will be back shortly."

The group looked at her as they were soon joined by other aurors.

"I need you to tell us everything that happened," the man they called Kingsley, the one who had gathered the first group said.

"I'm not sure that I even can," she said with the Veritaserum wearing off.

There was a moment silence in which Kingsley was certain that she might have to go to Azkaban without proof of her innocence.

"I can't tell you, but I can show you," Celia said. "Through legilimency," she added.

"I'll volunteer," someone said joining the group.

Celia recognized him right away without even having to try to add aging to him. Rubeus Hagrid was a hard one to forget.

"I can't let you do that," she said. "I don't want to let anyone who knows me have to see that, I would rather have someone else," she said.

His face fell, but he seemed to understand. There were some things he never wanted to see, and her being tortured by Voldemort was one of them.

"Who among this group has practice in legilimency and has a strong composure?" Celia asked.

A red haired man stepped forward. "It is the least I can do, and I have been trained during my time with Fudge. He was extremely paranoid and had me check several people, a thing that I am not proud of," the man said.

"Percy are you sure?" another red haired man asked.

"I'm sure father," Percy said.

Percy stepped up to Celia. Celia nodded and let her mind be an open book for him to read. He cast the spell and the images started at the beginning. At first he was drawn into her childhood smiling with many brothers and sisters. He smiled a bit at that; he himself was part of a large family. He then was pushed forward to see her again at Hogwarts with what must have been a younger version of Professor McGonagall. Then things became darker. He saw her at a funeral holding one of her younger siblings. It was then when things went downhill. Percy got his first glance of Voldemort when he was still Tom Riddle. He watched the courting process through her memories. He was uncomfortable when he saw how intimate that became in such short months. Soon he saw her graduating from Hogwarts and living in a home of her own. He saw more images of intimacy that he tried not to dwell on too long for. So far things looked fairly consensual.

He saw Tom's first act of true violence on her after she told him that she was pregnant. He cringed, but continued onwards. There was much more to see he guessed. He saw a few memories of Celia in her pregnant state. Then things turned very dark quickly and he saw the real cruelty of Voldemort begin.

He watched Tom come after her with a wand. He watched her scream in pain alone on the floor as she birthed two children. He felt her start to pull away. He approached her body and held one of her hands. She continued on without blocking him.

He watched her become this violent creature's prisoner. He watched the man rape her over and over. She seemed to get raped a lot in her memories. He watched her try to save the Potter's lives and watched her fight Bellatrix when she couldn't save the Longbottoms. He watched a relationship develop with Severus. He watched her get gang raped by death eaters. It was almost more than he could take, but he continued on.

He watched her try to kill Voldemort herself. He watched her get raped a few more times and watched her relationship with Severus fade. He watched a few moments of kindness between herself, and Voldemort, but they were few and far between in the end. He watched Quirell rape her and saw her mourn when Voldemort returned. He felt guilt for being a part of the reason that Voldemort wasn't dealt with then because he saw her become lonely and become a shell. The rest of her memories were full of numbing loneliness and despair. He finally saw one of her last memories before she was taken to Hogwarts. He felt her love for the beast that Voldemort had become. He was surprised that she was able to pass her emotions so easily. He watched Voldemort give her an almost human look before she passed out.

Percy pulled away from Celia. He looked at the audience he had around him. He watched the silent tears pour down Celia's face.

"Someone take this woman to the infirmary," Percy said shaking. "No human being should ever have had to go through this kind of pain."

Minerva and Rubeus guided Celia to the infirmary.

"What happened to you Celia?" Rubeus asked her.

"I was tortured for 56 years of my life, and watched everything I ever cared about die around him while I couldn't age. I was raped so many times I can't even count them anymore," Celia said with seriousness in her voice.

Rubeus averted his eyes from her. "I'm so sorry Celia, no one knew you had survived."

"It's not your fault," Celia said. "This is just a lot of things that should have never happened," Celia said. "I should have died."

"Celia don't talk like that," Minerva said.

"Minnie, no offense, but you have no idea what I've been through, I just want some peace," Celia said.

"Celia, you have time, you can start a new life, start the family you always dreamed of," Minerva said.

Celia thought about Tom's last words to her. He had wanted her to start a family; he had wanted her to move on with her life. She wasn't sure she had the willpower to just pick herself up after all of that. "I don't know who could handle all the baggage that comes with being with me," Celia said.

"Everyone has suffered in this war Celia, there are many who would be touched by your journey and would understand," Minerva said.

Celia nodded. She mostly nodded to humor them, but she hoped to herself that she wouldn't have to go through all of this alone again.

"What about you two?" Celia asked wanting to change the subject. "Are you married?"

Both Minerva and Rubeus laughed. "We never had a relationship," Minerva said.

"You should have," Celia said.

Minerva and Rubeus blushed. Celia smiled. They had finally reached the infirmary.

Celia recognized the nurse on staff. "Madam Pomfrey?"

The older woman looked up at her and gasped. She remembered this young woman coming in, so many years ago. Abusive boyfriend, Dumbledore had brought her in that day and she had found out that she was pregnant.

"You haven't aged at all," Madam Pomfrey said shocked.

"Cursed," Celia said.

"It's a long story," Minerva said. "She needs rest," Minerva said.

Celia was taken to a hospital bed and was surrounded by many who had injuries from the battle. She fell asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow.


	36. Where Are You Going

_**Chapter 36: Where Are You Going**_

_Once again to my reader's sorry for the lag. We are getting down to the last chapter. The next should be the last and final, which will just be the epilogue. For all those who have read from the beginning, thanks for a great year six months (approximately?) it's been great writing and having so many reviewers. I hope that you continue to read and review this final chapter before the epilogue. I'd really like to hear what you all think. I take constructive criticism well and appreciate any comments left. I do not own Harry Potter in any way shape or form. I do own Celia, but that's about all. _

When Celia awoke there was someone beside her bed in a chair. It was the man from earlier, Percy, she remembered his someone saying that name. He was sleeping at her bedside.

She wondered how long he must have been there to be sleeping in the chair. She also wondered why he was with her. She had shown him the worst parts of her, the worst part of her life, and yet here he was by her bedside. She wondered if he pitied her. She didn't want that right now. She just wanted to try to pick up the pieces of herself and move on.

The man opened his eyes on hearing her movement up in the bed. She was now sitting up in bed.

"Good morning," Percy said holding her hand. "How are you feeling?"

Celia almost wanted to pull her hand back from him, but his hands held the warmth she was looking for. She didn't want or need to be alone right now. That would be the worst possible thing. She smiled at him feeling tears slip down her cheeks again

She tried to wipe them away quickly. She didn't want to make anyone feel bad for her, she just wanted to move on and she couldn't if she was constantly reminded of how bad things had been. She was completely ready to recuperate now after a night of rest. She was at peace. Tom was waiting for her and so were her parents and all the people she had lost.

"Oh, I almost forgot," Percy said to himself. "Proff… Minerva wanted me to let her know when you woke up."

With that being said Percy left the room. A few minutes later Minerva came into the room with black haired teenager wearing glasses. "Celia and I need a moment alone Percy, if you wouldn't mind," Minerva said.

Percy nodded and left the room. Celia was now alone with Minerva and this boy.

Minerva cleared her throat. "I think you both deserve to know what's going on here."

"What do you mean?" both Celia and Harry said at the same time.

"Let me finish," she said looking slightly aggravated, but mostly nervous. "Harry, I don't know if you know everything about our guest," Minerva said.

"You were Voldemort's prisoner right?" Harry asked looking as if he didn't want to be there.

"Yes, that is correct," Celia said feeling uncomfortable as well.

"Well did you know how long she was a prisoner of his?" Minerva asked. Harry shook his head. "56 years."

Harry looked at Celia in amazement. "She looks so young, how did he keep her for 56 years and she never aged?"

"I was under a spell." Celia said not letting Minerva speak for her this time. "It's really a long convoluted story, but the basics are he kept me around as some sort of power struggled and used a dark spell to keep me from aging so I would always look as I did. I tried to kill myself many times during my stay there and tired to escape as well, but the spell tethered me to my prison and to him."

Harry's mouth hung wide open as he tried to take it all in. Seeing that Celia was also not up to telling the rest of her story Minerva went on. "Well, Celia, I have news for you," Minerva said directing the conversation toward Celia. "The night you were captured Rubeus and I were going by to see how you were and we found your son. He was alive, just barely. He lived Celia, and had a child, who also had a child."

Celia held her face in her hands in shock and happy sadness. "What did you name him?" she asked.

"Mark, well Marcus, but he was Mark for short," Minerva said.

Celia couldn't hold back her tears anymore. She wasn't sure if they were happy tears for her child's survival or if they were sad tears for the time she didn't get to spend with him. "Where is he now?" Celia asked.

Minerva's face fell. She had seen hope in Celia's eyes that was she was now going to crush with the news of his death. "He died, about 17 years ago," Minerva said.

Celia shook her head. He would have only been forty or so years old. "What happened?" she asked.

"Casualty of the war," Minerva said. She wanted to spare Celia the truth of knowing that her son had committed suicide possibly because he discovered the identity of his father. Celia would just blame herself.

"And his son?" Celia asked.

Minerva wasn't aware that her face could fall any more than it already had, but it did upon hearing that question. "Also a casualty of the war," Minerva said.

"I can't believe this," Celia said. "Somehow he managed to kill off almost all of his family."

Minerva patted her back. "I have good news for you Celia," Minerva said. "Mark's grandson survived and is standing right in front of you."

This time Harry was the one to gasp in shock. "That means that Voldemort is my great grandfather." He said in horror.

"It figures," Celia said. "The only one who could kill him would be his own flesh and blood."

"I always knew," Harry said. "I always knew there was something wrong with me. No wonder the sorting hat wanted to place me in Slytherin, I was related to the heir of Slytherin." Harry almost yelled as he fell into hysterics.

Celia began to cry again as well. Just when she thought things were coming together and she could live out what was rest of her life in peace something had to happen to upset the balance. She was had a great grandchild that was the same age as she was physically. It was almost too much to handle.

"I should have waited," Minerva said. "I should have given you both more time to heal before throwing news like that on you."

"No," Celia said to her. "You did the right thing Minerva. All we have in this world are our families and this is great news, for me at least. I have a family left and he didn't manage to kill off everything I loved in life."

Harry looked up at her and she looked up at him too, nervously. "I am going to go," Harry said. "It was nice meeting you, uh… Gram?" he said awkwardly.

"It was nice meeting you as well, Harry," she said back to him as he exited the room.

"That could have gone better," Minerva thought to herself.

"You need to go and talk to him," Celia said. "This has got to be a big shock for him, and terrifying thinking that he is inherently evil."

"But, what about you?" Minerva said.

"I have been dealing with this for years, and this is more of a joyous occasion for me than it is for him. I will be fine, its him that I'm worried about, and I know that I can't approach him, not only because Madame Pomfrey won't let me out of this bed, but because I'm the last person he wants to talk to right now. I'm the person who came in and shattered everything he knew. He needs to talk to someone he knows," Celia said.

Minerva nodded. "It's strange to hear you talk like that while you look as if you could have barely seen the world."

"I've seen the worst of the world," she said coldly averting her eyes. "You had better go find him before he does something irrational."

Minerva nodded again and left the room.

Celia sighed. She tried not to think of how young she looked, how old she was physically. It was still something that was unnatural to her. She already knew she would never fit into society quite right no matter how hard she tried. She surely didn't need to be reminded of this fact.

Minerva caught up with Harry after a few moments. "Mr. Potter, Harry, stop," Minerva said.

Harry turned around to glare at Minerva. "You all lied to me, how many people know?" he asked.

"No one but myself and Dumbledore." Minerva said hung her head for a moment of silence. It was hard some days to realize that he wasn't around anymore.

Harry seemed to calm down and accept the answer she gave him. He walked away and Minerva walked around the corridors to calm her nerves. She looked up as she heard footsteps approaching her. She saw that it was Hagrid.

"Oh, hello Hagrid," Minerva said.

"Minerva," he said back to her as they passed one another. "You really shouldn't have lied to her," he whispered to her as they passed. Minerva turned around and Hagrid was walking in the other direction.

"I didn't know what to say," she whispered quietly not knowing if he could even hear. Even if he couldn't, it felt good to have it out there in the open.

"What happened to us," he said to her standing at the other end of the hall.

"We grew up," Minerva said coldly.

"I think that is just an excuse you use to pretend that horrible things of your past didn't actually happen. Well they did Minerva. Celia is living proof that horrible things have happened and there may just be a way to reverse it. I can't believe after all these years you are going to let Tom Riddle get in the way of happiness." Rubeus said.

"What did you expect me to do?" Minerva said. "I was drunk and depressed. I thought I lost my best friend and I knew what he was capable of doing. I didn't think she was dead, I thought he was torturing her," Minerva said strongly. "Anyway, the reason we didn't work had nothing to do with Tom Riddle or Celia. It had to do with everything going to fast and lets face it I'm not good in relationships. I haven't had one since you," Minerva said speaking softly again.

"I never knew," Rubeus whispered back to her with a sound of remorse in his voice.

"I thought you were already in a relationship anyway," Minerva said. "Why would you care?"

"That relationship never worked out," he said. "Truth is I never got over you as much as I tried."

Minerva nodded. She understood completely as she had said to him before she hadn't been in a real relationship since she was with him. She got caught up in teaching, and she went on a few blind dates from time to time to keep from looking completely pathetic, but the truth was she never shared the intimacy that she shared with Rubeus. Eventually she just stopped trying. She was getting older and there was no reason to look for love. If love were going to find her, it would have found her already. It seemed that this day was full of surprises for more than just Harry and Celia.

"Maybe this would be a good time to start over," Minerva said. "Fresh. My name is Minerva, my friend's call me Minnie, and you are?"

"Rubeus Hagrid," Rubeus said grinning.

Minerva smiled back at him and took his hand as they walked back to Rubeus's hut to catch up on lost time.

Celia held her head in her hands. "This is the hardest time and each passing day will get easier," she thought trying to convince herself. She sighed. It was becoming more and more difficult to be optimistic. She hoped that Harry was ok. What a horrible way to have to meet one's relative. She smiled to herself despite the sad situation. She had a surviving bloodline, and so did Tom. She hoped that he was looking down wherever he was and laughing his airy laugh that she had only been exposed to just recently at the irony of the situation. She could even feel herself laughing as she wiped the tears from her eyes.

"Feeling better?" Percy asked as he peeked in the room.

"Just thinking about something," she admitted wiping the rest of the tears from her eyes and finding that a smile was not as hard as she thought it would be to force onto her face.

"Unbelievable," Percy said shaking his head. "You find a way to smile even after all of that," he shivered remembering the brief flashes of her memories he had seen.

"Trying not to linger on the bad," Celia said. "Right now I'm just happy to be alive and well mostly. That's not to say that this will not come back to haunt me for years, but for now I have something to look forward even disregarding the fact that I have no idea where I will stay or what I'm going to do for the remaining years I have."

Percy nodded. He had often though about that very thing himself. "Do you have any ideas?" Percy asked.

"No, I guess I could live with friends for a while, the ones that are still living," she said hanging her head. "As for what I want to do with my life, I think I want to try again, the whole falling in love and having a family. I think I'd rather do it more conventionally this time and make better choices. I am older than I was then, despite how I may appear. I think I just want to raise a family, that would make me the happiest of all." Celia confessed.

The room was quiet for a moment before Celia said while laughing, "I don't know if I can even have a family. I assume that nothing has aged so I should, but I think it's a little too late for me to be getting back to dating, falling in love, and that whole mess."

There was silence for a while longer before Celia fell asleep in the hospital wing bed. She didn't want to be rude, but she was exhausted and eventually her heavy lids got the best of her. Percy just rested his hand on her wrist. She didn't pull away; she didn't make a move at all. She rested soundly with the presence of another person for the first time since she had lived in Godric's Hollow.

"It's never too late," where the last words Percy said before leaving her room.


	37. Epilouge: Never Too Late

_**Epilouge: It's Never Too Late**_

_I can't believe the story is over now. Thanks to all those who have read and reviewed! How did you like the story? Any comments left now will help me continue writing and possibly fix some of the problems I may have had in this story or continue some of the good writing. This chapter is quite long seeing as I had to fit in many things and half of it is written in flashback. There are many time jumps, but this is just an overview not a sequel. I do not own Harry Potter, or it's characters. I do own Celia, this fanfiction, and the joy of being able to put it up as complete now instead of in progress. _

The soft winds of an early September afternoon blew through the sun-warmed hair of Celia Weasley. Her eldest daughter boarded the train, and with a tear in the eye of her mother, the girl waved goodbye. Celia had always known that Ella would get a letter from Hogwarts. Ella was bright, brave, and boisterous. She would do fine. Still, Celia felt as if she were losing her daughter, because once Ella stayed at Hogwarts it would be her home from then on. It felt so wrong to lose her daughter at the age of 11, but Celia knew that this was best and natural for her daughter and that Ella was still her daughter and would always be.

Percy smiled as Celia brushed away a stray tear.

"There is no reason to cry love," he said to her softly.

She smiled and nodded. Percy gave her a bigger smile and rubbed her pregnant stomach. "I hope that all of our children, even the unborn, have an opportunity at Hogwarts."

"I know they will," she said as she pulled their son closer to her so he wouldn't wander away in the chaos of the afternoon. "Charlie," Celia said. "I don't want you to get lost stay by me or dad."

The boy of 9 look up at her and said, "But I want to see Lily and Hugo," the boy complained. Celia was still amazed that most of the cousins were the same age.

"We will see them in a few minutes," Celia assured Charlie. "Where are your sisters?" Celia said looking around.

"With dad," Charlie answered scouting them out. "There they are."

Percy was standing next to the train with their 6 year-old daughter holding his hand and their 3 year old daughter on his shoulders. The 6 year-old was Andrea, named after Celia's sister, and 3 year old was Molly.

"I hope the next baby is a boy," Charlie complained. "I am sick of being the only one!"

Celia laughed. The train had departed and Percy walked back to be with his wife. A group also dropping off students soon met up with Percy and Celia. Celia recognized Harry and his wife, who had a child the same age as Ella, and Ron and Hermione, who also had a child the same age as Ella.

There was an awkward silence. Not many had approved of Percy's marriage to Celia. They claimed that she was unnatural and also claimed that there was an open door for incest with a great grandmother also being of child bearing age. It got worse when she was pregnant with Ella. She had caused a lot of trouble for Percy and he was eventually forced to quit his job at the ministry because of all the harassment. Kingsley had tried time and time again to help Percy, but Percy finally came in one day covered from head to toe in slime and with welts all over his skin. "Enough is enough," Percy said. "This is my two weeks notice." Celia had been through a lot of hardships in her life but none hurt her more than seeing her husband beaten down because of who she was, because of what happened to her.

She watched them discriminate against her age and those who did so believed that she was unnatural and needed to live her life out without getting involved with the here and now. She knew what vampires must feel like except that she wasn't a blood-sucking monster, well at least not literally. Some believed her to be worse creating children with a man who was only a few years older than her great grandson. Only Molly and Arthur had approved of their marriage. Well, they hadn't exactly approved, but they were glad that Percy was back in their family and happy.

No one thought that 12 years later she would be old news that Percy would get a new job back at the Ministry and Kingsley would appoint him a very high position for his unique situation and his compassion for those in situations that were more prone to discrimination than others. It had taken Kingsley almost ten years to reform the Ministry, but Percy was one of the first to get a call when that change was made. Life turned around after that point and Celia began to feel optimism for the future ahead of them.

Harry was the hardest to look in the eyes. He refused to believe that she was his great grandmother so she never brought it up again. He had made it very clear the first Thanksgiving that she spent with Percy's family that he never wanted to be reminded of what Minerva had said in the hospital wing the day after the battle. Celia was fine with that it took some of the awkwardness out of Christmas, which was spent with the Weasley's that same year. There home had gotten too small for such gatherings after the grandchildren had been born so they were spent at Bill's after that. Bill and Fleur had one child themselves, but she was a few years older than Ella. They also weren't concerned with Celia marrying Percy, they just laughed and said, "Incest? The children would be first cousins so I think you've nipped that problem in the bud." Celia had laughed and felt a huge weight lifted from her shoulders. There was no way she would have to worry about.

"How are you?" Percy asked his brother Ron.

"Oh," Ron said surprised to hear his brother talking to him. He looked over to Harry who currently had his fists balled up at his sides. "I am fine I guess."

"That's good, and you Hermione?" Percy asked trying to keep the conversation going.

Hermione ignored Harry's scowl and answered, "Well, you know same old, children off to Hogwarts, I saw Ella she looks just like you. Except for the eyes."

Harry had heard the song and dance when he was being told about his own appearance. He sighed. "It's good to know that she will have friends at Hogwarts before going there. That was a hard transition to make without friends," he said sympathetically.

"Yes," Celia said. "I was the only to go in my family as well. I'm sure she'll do fine with family there to keep her in line."

Percy laughed and was soon joined awkwardly by the rest of the group.

"We had better get going," Harry said and nudged Ginny.

"It was nice to see you again," Ginny said sympathetically.

"Yes, I'm sure we'll see each other again at the next holiday time. We are family," she said not caring what Harry had said about not wanting to hear about the fact that he was her great grandson. That wasn't how it was supposed to be taken, but if he took it like that then so be it. "Couldn't deprive Molly and Arthur of time with their grandchildren," she said looking over to Harry briefly before looking back at Ginny.

Ginny and Harry left and so Celia and Percy were left with Hermione and Ron.

"Well that was awkward," Ron said.

"Quite," Hermione said agreeing.

"It's ok," Celia said looking up. "I'm used to it by now. It's not anyone's fault, at least no one who is alive to blame anyway, so I don't blame him for being angry or uncomfortable," Celia said calmly.

No one said anything else and eventually Ron and Hermione left as well. Percy and Celia were left alone for a moment.

"Do you remember, being here 19 years ago?" Percy asked.

Celia closed her eyes. She did remember. It had been raining that day.

_Flashback (to avoid confusion)_

Celia stood at the train station. She looked so off set by everyone carrying luggage. She had no belongings. The ones she did have she would go and retrieve eventually. She didn't want to set foot in Albania until things had cleared up in her head. She knew that only heartache would await her there now. The empty halls would echo her abuse and the windows would reflect the broken woman the castle and its keeper had helped create.

Celia was going to live with Minerva, at least for a few months. Then she would find someplace on her own. She wasn't sure what she wanted to do with her life now. She wasn't expecting all of this extra time to be tacked on for her to straighten things out again.

Living at Minerva's house wasn't hard. Living on the street would have probably been a cakewalk in comparison to what she was used to living in, but she like how quiet Minerva was. Usually the quiet in the castle would have scared her, but here in the confined and warm walls of Minerva's house she felt safer in that silence.

"It's not much, I never did get around to fixing it up," Minerva said. "Same place though you will notice that I don't change much."

Celia nodded. She was glad Minerva had lived in the same home. It would be easier for her to adapt in a place she was already comfortable. The only thing that made her uncomfortable was the way Minerva looked. It wasn't that Minerva was ugly, or even old looking. She just looked wise and mature. Celia looked at herself in comparison and only saw a 19-year-old woman just starting out her life. She knew that soon everyone would know about what happened with her and everyone would shun her as if she were some kind of circus freak. Even Minerva couldn't put up with it for long, and it must look strange for a woman to be friends with someone who looked like they could pass as her granddaughter.

"Any reason you decided to stick it out here?" Celia asked.

"I liked it here. I never really live here except in the summer, so there is no reason for me to spend the time looking for a new home when this one suits me fine," Minerva said.

"It's so small," Celia said. "I never noticed that before. Do you think you'll move someplace bigger if you ever start a family or get married?"

"I think it's a little late for me to be getting married. As for children, that time has come and gone almost a decade ago," Minerva said coldly.

"I'm sorry," Celia said. "I didn't mean to offend you."

"Celia," Minerva sighed. "You didn't offend me, it's just hard sometimes having someone around to talk to about things. You talk as if we are nineteen years old again."

"I am nineteen years old Minerva," Celia said.

"What I wouldn't give to have a few years back myself," Minerva said.

"Don't gamble something precious like that. There are some things you would never want to endure for a few years," Celia said sharply.

"I guess I keep forgetting that you aren't like the rest of us," Minerva said trying to keep the conversation going.

"I hate that!" Celia said finally feeling the pain she had been desperately trying to hold down. She felt the bile rising up into her throat. "I hate feeling like some kind of freak Minerva, I wish I could just be like you!" Celia said losing control of the tears now.

"I'm so sorry," Minerva said. "I know it's going to take a while to get used to things."

"It's really not your fault," Celia said reassuring Minerva as she got control of her emotions again. She bit down on her tongue hoping to take the edge off the pain growing in her chest. When she felt the bile and acid settle in her throat and move back down into her stomach. "I'm going to find another place to live, after a few weeks. Maybe I'll go back to the university. Who knows, maybe there will even be dorms for girls now," Celia said forcing a laugh.

"Are you sure that's the best idea, in your, situation?" Minerva questioned.

"It'll keep my mind off of things," Celia said gritting her teeth. "Things I'd rather not think about."

Celia lived with Minerva for the remainder of June and applied for the same University she had been expelled from so many years ago. She contemplated changing her name. The thing that stopped her was her father, though he had been dead for many years. It had been the name he had given her, by being married to her mother. She decided to deal with the discrimination and not back down. She could handle their hate; she had lived with much worse. For that reason, she was declined from most of the universities of her choices.

It took her almost a full year to find one that would take her despite her story. By that time everyone knew it. She had been featured in many magazines many times as the circus freak she had feared she would be portrayed as. Some, however, made up for the others. Some called her many other names like a heroine while others called her a coward for not acting. Many sources didn't even have the full story so they had no idea that she had tried everything she could then to fight him. She never told anyone how she loved him. She was certain that she would be executed for remarks such as that. Many people had lost loved one's in the war and would be happy to come and murder her for a remark about loving him. One single source somehow found out about the conspiracy between Severus Snape and Celia. That story was almost completely disregarded by the public, but a few sent her letters every now and then thanking her for her bravery. She was glad when she stopped hearing about it two years later after her first year at the university. Soon, after five years from the day she was released from her binding spell to Voldemort, she had certification to be a nurse in the sense of the wizarding world, if you would consider healers themselves as doctors. That was good enough for her. Unfortunately, she was still having a hard time getting hired.

After moving out of her dorm, she lived in a small studio apartment in the same building as Percy Weasley. She remembered their first encounter on the stairwell when he held a door open for her and recognized her.

"You changed," Percy said as if she had morphed from a caterpillar to a butterfly.

"Yes, I think you call it aging?" Celia said trying to make a light joke while smiling at him.

"You never stop smiling do you?" he asked.

"Why should I stop smiling?" Celia said.

"I don't know how about why no one will hire you," Percy said getting angry himself. Celia could see it in his ears. They were a bright red that matched his hair.

"I'll get by somehow," she said plainly. "I can't make them hire me, and there is a shortage for jobs, you know that. I shouldn't even be alive so I'm not going to complain about some petty people who have a problem with me."

"You absolutely amaze me," Percy said breathless.

"You are holding up foot traffic," Celia said motioning to the angry people on the stairwell. "We can continue this riveting conversation in my apartment if you would like," Celia said.

They spent the entire night talking. Eventually Percy had to leave to wake up at a decent hour to work the next day. Celia got many visits from Percy after that. Soon it was an everyday occurrence. They were becoming close friends.

One rainy day, six months later, Percy asked Celia on their first date. At first Celia had said no. She didn't want Percy to be discriminated against as well for being with her. She could handle the abuse, but she couldn't stand it if he were going to be hurt because of her.

"I don't know Percy," Celia said as they sat in her apartment on that fateful rainy day.

"You think I'm too young for you don't you?" Percy asked his head down. He obviously had taken a big leap to ask her out in the first place and was now feeling crushed with rejection.

"If we are going to by physical age you would actually be older than me by a few years," Celia said.

"Celia, is it my age?" he asked again.

"No," Celia said truthfully.

"Then what is it?" he asked.

Celia sighed and pulled her knees up to her chin. "I don't want to see you have to go through this," she said quietly.

"What do you mean?" he asked sitting closer to her.

"I don't know," Celia said. "I don't want to see you get hurt. I don't want you to lose your job, and get pulled down with me as I spiral out of control. I don't know if I'm even ready for something like this. I don't know how stable my heart is going to be and honestly I don't think some broken package is worth your time."

Percy groaned. "Celia, will you listen to me, and I want you to really listen," he said pulling on her chin gently to get her to face him. "I love you. I have since the first time I saw you. I can't explain it, but the more time I spend around you the more enamored I am. I don't care about what people think. I can understand if it's something about me, but don't let other people decide your happiness. Haven't you already had enough of that?"

"You are wise beyond your years," Celia said quietly. "You don't find it at all weird, to be dating, a.. circus freak?" she asked in the same quiet voice.

Percy's face was as red with anger as it had been the day he had held the door open for her on the stairwell. "You are not a freak Celia. You're exactly right for me."

"I'll give it a try," Celia said. "But nothing big, not for a while. I don't want you getting in trouble at work because of me. If things develop, we'll see what comes from there."

Percy beamed at her. Celia couldn't help but smile. He had the kind of smile that was contagious. He often said that about her as well in the following months.

Celia felt stability in the two years of their secret dating. After the first year Percy invited Celia to meet his family for Thanksgiving. Celia felt unsure about that.

"Do you think that would be such a good idea?" Celia asked. She knew that Harry had married Percy's sister so she didn't want to cause trouble for him or the rest of Percy's family.

"I want them to meet you," Percy said. "I know for sure you don't have anyone to spend the holidays with, and I would really like to spend my holiday with you. I missed you everyday I was there last year."

Celia looked him in the eyes. "You know I can't say no to you when you're like this!" Celia said in mock anger. "I'll go, but if things get weird I am leaving and you are staying got that."

The Thanksgiving had been awkward, but Molly and Arthur seemed nice enough. It seemed that the only person that was against her was Harry himself. That was the Thanksgiving he had approached her about being related.

In those two years of dating she felt like she was going to be able to pick up the pieces. She would never feel as whole as she did with Tom. She would never admit that to Percy though. She loved him too. Not in the same way but she tried to give as much of heart as there was to take. When things got more serious Percy invited Celia to move in with him.

"My apartment is much bigger, and it's really lonely without you there," Percy said.

"I don't know Perc," Celia said. "I really don't want to cause any trouble."

"Celia, I really don't care," Percy said. "I only care about you, and having you for the rest of my life."

Celia couldn't argue with him when he was like this. "The rest of your life is a long time," Celia said joking.

"I know," Percy said as he began to kneel down to the floor of Celia's apartment. At first Celia was going to ask him if he had dropped a contact lens, which he had started wearing after they had been dating for a while though Celia insisted she loved the glasses she was accustomed to seeing. He reached into his pocket, for cleaning solution Celia suspected, but when his hand came out it was holding something smaller than a bottle of cleaning solution. Celia only had a moment to gasp before Percy said; "I meant it when I said I wanted to be with you for the rest of my life. I want to do this the right way." He said to her.

Celia cried. He looked like he was going to cry as well, but Celia soon answered him, "Are you sure this is what you want?"

"I wouldn't be holding this if I weren't sure. I'm sick of hiding you; you aren't some kind of disease. You are beautiful and I want you to be my wife. If you want me as a husband that is."

"Yes," she breathed.

They had gotten eloped with Molly and Arthur as their witnesses. Celia didn't want to make a big deal out of it or cause any trouble in the family. It would only be a few months before everyone found out anyway because Celia was pregnant.

_End of Flasback_

"I do remember Percy," she said to him. "I remember everything."

"Let's go home I think you've spent enough time on your feet for today," Percy said protectively.

"I'm only seven months pregnant," she complained.

"And in two more months we are going to have another child," Percy said. "Save your energy for that."

Celia laughed as they made their way back to their house. The house was beautiful and sunny. It was also decently sized, not huge by any stretch of the imagination, but it was big enough for the children they had and themselves to live without being too cramped.

Toby did come right on time. He was the last child that Celia and Percy had because their house was just the right size for their family and if it got any bigger it would start to get cramped and uncomfortable.

Celia and Percy were great parents and every last one of their children went to Hogwarts. When Toby graduated Celia and Percy moved into a cottage by the sea. It was at this time that Celia made one solitary trip to Albania.

Celia's hair was starting to become a silvery grey. She was 55 now so it was to be expected. She walked through the ferns that now surrounded the abandoned castle. She felt one tear roll down her cheek, but the pain that this place would have caused her 36 years ago did not appear. She wasn't healed, per se, but she was no longer broken. She was taped up strongly.

She walked down the halls of her memories. She found what she had been looking for.

She picked up the music box. She touched all of her dust covered pictures and jewelry. She decided she would pass it down to Ella. As for the violin it would go to Charlie who was quite skilled on most musical instruments.

She began to walk out of the bedroom, but before she did she picked up his dress robe. That was enough to send her into tears. She ran from the castle. She never set foot in it ever again.

At the age of 80 Percy departed her leaving her alone again. She spent most of her time getting to know her grandchildren before she would pass on herself.

One day at the age of 89 she felt strangely. She had been spending the day with her daughter Andrea and Andrea's children.

"I think I need more sleep," Celia said. "I'm just getting too old."

"Take care of yourself mum," Andrea said. "I don't want you to go yet."

Celia just laughed. "Everyone dies Andrea. I will have to go eventually Andrea. I love you, but I can't live forever."

Andrea asked Celia to call the next day. Celia promised she would. Celia fell asleep that night and never woke up again.

Celia was back in a familiar hallway, but she saw the door behind her completely disappear. It wasn't coming back. She looked down at her hands. She wasn't wrinkled anymore.

She walked through the familiar door into sunlight. There were many people there like it was a train station.

Three men approached her. She recognized them. One was Percy, her husband. One was her best friend, Severus and one was, her soul mate, Tom.

"Celia, it's been so long," Tom said kissing her on the cheek.

Celia looked up at Percy to see his reaction. "I love you Celia," he said. "But, I know that what we had is different from what you had with him."

"What do you mean?" she asked afraid that she had upset him, even in the afterlife.

"He is your soul mate, your true other half. Those fortunate enough to find their true love in life can choose to spend eternity with them."

"Oh," Celia said looking into Tom's smiling eyes. "I'm sorry," she said looking back at Percy.

"It's not your fault," Percy assured her. "You are lucky to have found him, and I know he is going to take good care of you. We've been watching you for years."

She looked over at Severus who nodded. "I also found my soul mate," he smiled. "I came back to make sure that you made it back alright. Everything is so much clearer here in the afterlife than it was in life."

"Lily was your soul mate?" Celia asked.

"Yes," Severus said.

"What is going to happen to you Percy?" Celia asked.

"I am going to look for my soul mate while I'm here. It will take a long time but everyone is paired with someone. I will wait thousands of lifetimes if I have to. That is how it works here. It is pure luck to find your soul mate in your lifetime. I will spend time with my parents and other family in the meantime. I've found several lost friends. It's not so bad waiting, because I know when I see her things will be different. I will have eternity with her. I only hope that she is not lost to eternal suffering. If that is so I may never find her. That is not all that this place is about though, it's just the wish of all the inhabitants to find their other half."

Celia smiled and wished Percy the best of luck. "I think I'm going to go and see my family while I'm here. It was great to see you again Percy, and you too Severus."

"Goodbye, for now," Percy said kissing her on the cheek before departing.

"I am happy to see that things worked out for you," Severus said hugging her as he departed.

"Where can I find my family?" Celia asked Tom.

Tom grabbed her arm. "I'll take you to them," he said.

"You've met my family?" she asked.

"Of course," he said. "They've been watching you. They are very proud of all that you have accomplished. Your children are beautiful by the way. I'm sorry that I was never able to fulfill that for you in our lifetime. I regretted it every time I saw you with them. Andrea looks like you I was happy to see that."

"Did you meet our children?" Celia asked.

"I did meet Mark," Tom said. "He wasn't very forgiving, but he seemed to understand in the end. There aren't many grudges to hold when you are dead. He almost got lost in the other world as well, the place I would have gone had it not been for you tethering me between worlds. You see the world of the living is in between this world and the world of suffering and loss. He was tethered as well from the love his family. I never did meet Amy; I'm not sure what happens to those who were never born. Of all the time I've been here there are still many things I don't know."

Celia changed the subject seeing that Tom was uncomfortable talking about Amy "Do my parents approve you?" Celia asked.

Tom laughed the airy laugh he had laughed the last time she had visited the afterlife. "I am your soul mate Celia. They understand that I wasn't the best in my lifetime, but the reason we are paired up the way we are is to keep peace."

"Are my parents soul mates?" she asked.

"Yes," he said laughing his airy laugh again. "It seems that your family is fairly blessed in that matter."

"In what matter?" she asked.

"Love," he said to her as they walked into the great beyond.


End file.
